Kolleen
by Wenya
Summary: Unerwartet verliert Kolleen ihre Schwester, Severus tröstet sie. Eine Geschichte über Liebe, Hass und mal wieder über das ICH hinter Snape.
1. Ein Unfall

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte, abgesehen von Kolleen, gehören J.K. Rowling. Und ich will sie ihr nicht wegnehmen, sondern habe sie nur mal eben entliehen.  
  
Kapitel 1: Ein Unfall  
  
K  
  
olleen rannte. Sie lief weg. Weg vor dem Schmerz, der sie gerade aufzufressen schien. Sie rannte den ganzen Weg bis hoch zur heulenden Hütte, in der Hoffnung dort niemanden zu treffen.  
  
Oben auf dem Hügel blieb sie stehen, keuchend. In ihrem Kopf hämmerte es und der Schmerz schien für einen kurzen Augenblick verschwunden zu sein.  
  
Doch das ruhige Stehen machte sie nervös. Sie ging einige Schritte, bis sie vor dem Abgrund stand und nach Hogwarts blickte.   
  
Plötzlich schossen ihr wieder Professor McGonagalls Worte durch den Kopf. Der Versuch sie aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu bannen, funktionierte nicht. Sie wollte es nicht hören, wollte diese Gedanken, den Schmerz nicht. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen.  
  
„NEIN!!!", sie schrie laut, doch es half nicht.   
  
Weinend sank sie auf die Knie.  
  
Er stand nicht weit weg hinter einem Baum und beobachtete sie. Warum er nicht schon lange gegangen oder gleich hervorgetreten war, wunderte ihn selbst. Schließlich war er ihr Lehrer und da es mitten in der Woche war, durfte sie überhaupt nicht dort sein.  
  
Doch etwas hielt ihn zurück. Etwas hielt ihn davon ab, hervorzutreten, sie anzuschreien und zurück zur Schule zu bringen, um ihr dann eine ordentliche Strafarbeit zu verpassen, wie es seine Art gewesen wäre.  
  
Er hatte Mitleid mit ihr. Ja, er, Severus Snape, hatte Mitleid und das auch noch mit einer Gryffindor!  
  
Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ihre Schwester gestorben war und er selbst früh seine Familie verloren hatte. Was aber wohl noch wichtiger war, war, dass sie an keiner Krankheit gestorben war, sondern Todesser sie aus Rache umbrachten. Snape wusste, dass ihre Eltern Auroren waren, die einige von ihnen nach Askaban gebracht hatten.   
  
Obwohl er alles, was er als Todesser je getan hatte, bereute fühlte er sich nun mitschuldig.  
  
Der ganze Angriff war sehr überraschend für alle gewesen und hatte große Angst in der Zaubererwelt hervorgerufen. Voldemort war seit sieben Jahren gestürzt und niemand hatte mit so etwas gerechnet.  
  
Sie hatte aufgehört zu weinen und sah nun mit festem Blick nach Hogwarts. Ihr Blick überraschte Snape. Soweit er es sehen konnte war viel Schmerz und Angst darin, aber auch Hass. Hass auf die Menschen, die Schuld waren.  
  
Es begann zu regnen und ihr dunkelrotes Haar wurde nass und wirkte nun eher schwarz.  
  
So kurz vor Weihnachten war der Regen eiskalt. Aber das schien Kolleen nicht zu stören, denn noch immer kniete sie dort und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.  
  
Snape überlegte, ob er nicht gehen sollte, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie ihn bemerkte. Herrje was machst du dir eigentlich Gedanken darüber? Du bist ihr Lehrer und es ist dir nicht verboten hier zu sein, im Gegensatz zu ihr.  
  
Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, denn sie stand auf und ging den Weg nach Hogsmeade hinunter.  
  
Kolleen betrat die Eingangshalle des Schlosses und hörte schon laute Stimmen aus der Großen Halle, in der die Schüler auf ihr Abendessen warteten.   
  
Gerade betrat sie die erste Stufe der Marmortreppe, als jemand ihren Namen rief.  
  
„Miss Anderson! Wo wollen sie hin?"   
  
Oh nein, es war Professor Snape. Von allen Menschen in diesem Schloss konnte sie ihn nun am wenigsten ertragen. Sie drehte sich um und sagte mit möglichst fester Stimme:   
  
„Ich bin nass geworden und wollte mir eben etwas trockenes anziehen."  
  
„Dann werden sie kein Abendessen abbekommen."  
  
Sie hätte ihn am liebsten einfach ignoriert, doch war das leider unmöglich.  
  
„Ich bin nicht hungrig, Sir."   
  
„Sie sollten etwas essen Miss, sonst fallen sie uns noch vom Fleisch."  
  
Ein fieses Lächeln zuckte um seine Mundwinkel.  
  
Das reichte, das war definitiv zuviel für sie. Sie vom Fleisch fallen! Musste er auch jetzt noch Witze über sie machen?  
  
„Wohl kaum Professor. Ich bin nicht hungrig und bevor ich mir noch eine Lungenentzündung hole, gehe ich jetzt lieber."   
  
Ohne auf seinen Ruf „Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor" zu achten, ging sie die Treppen hinauf.  
  
Den ganzen Weg regte sie sich noch über seinen Kommentar auf. Zumindest hatte er sie etwas abgelenkt.  
  
Auch wenn der Gemeinschaftsraum noch leer war, ging sie gleich in ihren Schlafsaal.  
  
Erst später, als die anderen Mädchen kamen, zog sie sich um und legte sich ins Bett. Doch schlafen konnte sie fast die ganze Nacht nicht. Erst kurz vor sechs schlief sie endlich für unruhige eineinhalb Stunden.   
  
Sie überredete sich selbst, hinunter zum Frühstück zu gehen, aber als der Teller vor ihr stand, konnte sie nichts essen. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran wurde ihr schlecht.  
  
Die Posteulen flogen herein und um die zwanzig Stück landeten bei Kolleen. Alle Briefe, die sie trugen, waren schwarz umrandet.   
  
Sie sammelte alle ein und wollte so schnell wie möglich die Halle verlassen, denn sie spürte nun mehr als vorher die bemitleideten Blicke auf sich ruhen.   
  
Das war genau das, was sie nicht wollte. Konnten nicht alle so weiter machen wie bisher, also sie einfach ignorieren?  
  
Hastig stand Kolleen auf und merkte nur, wie sie mit jemand zusammenprallte und das Gleichgewicht verlor, doch der erwartete Aufprall kam nie.   
  
Sie fiel in starke Arme, die sie festhielten. Irritiert sah sie nach oben, war noch überraschter und beeilte, sich wieder auf die eigenen Beine zu kommen.  
  
Ihre großen Augen sahen ihn überrascht an. Schnell löste sie sich von ihm, murmelte:   
  
„Danke, Professor." und eilte aus der Halle.  
  
Er war etwas verwirrt. So nah war ihm schon lange niemand mehr gewesen, vor allem keine Schülerin.   
  
Leicht schüttelte er seinen Kopf, wobei ihm einige Strähnen seines fettigen Haares ins Gesicht fielen, und verließ auch die Große Halle.  
  
Den Weg in die Kerker kannte er schon im Schlaf. Auch der Klassenraum, in dem er gleich die Fünftklässler unterrichten würde, war wie immer.   
  
Er setzte sich ans Pult und ging noch einmal die einzelnen Unterrichtsstunden des Tages durch.   
  
„Zweimal Erstklässler", stöhnte er leise und sah mit etwas besserer Stimmung dem Unterricht der Siebtklässler entgegen, die einen besonders komplizierten Trank brauen sollten. Eigentlich erwartete er nicht ernsthaft, dass es jemand auf Anhieb schaffte. Aber dieser Trank war jedes Mal wieder interessant, besonders, um zu sehen, was die Schüler alles falsch machen konnten.  
  
Einige Zeit später kamen die ersten Schüler in den Raum, Huffelpuffs und Ravenclaws. Die zwei Stunden vergingen auch für Professor Snape schnell und er musste nur kurz auf die nächsten warten, Gryffindor und Slytherin.   
  
Er grinste in sich hinein, als die Schüler hereinkamen. Diese Kombination gefiel ihm wirklich. Es gab immer lustige Konkurrenzkämpfe und wenn er schlechte Laune hatte, was oft der Fall war, konnte er sie an den Gryffindors auslassen.   
  
Vor allem heute, zwei Tage vor dem Weihnachtsball, war seine Stimmung schlecht. Weihnachten war einfach nicht seine Zeit.  
  
Kolleen betrat das Klassenzimmer und sah schon von weitem Professor Snape, mit seinem wie üblich verzogenen Gesicht, am Lehrerpult sitzen.  
  
Still setzte sie sich an ihren Tisch und versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich zu sein.  
  
Als alle Schüler da waren, begann Snape einen komplizierten Zaubertrank zu erklären. Kolleen verstand ihn zwar, hatte aber eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust dazu.  
  
Nachdem Snape zu Ende erklärt hatte, teilte er Partner ein und natürlich wurde sie einem Jungen aus Slytherin zugeteilt, der auch noch überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte.  
  
Ohne Kommentar begann sie die einzelnen Zutaten zu Recht zuschneiden, während das Wasser-Alkohol-Gemisch im Kessel zu kochen begann.  
  
Nacheinander warf sie die Zutaten hinein und rührte regelmäßig um.   
  
Der Slytherinjunge stand etwas hilflos daneben, doch hatte sie keine Lust, ihm irgendetwas zu erklären.  
  
Ganz zum Schluss mussten zwei Flüssigkeiten hinzugefügt werden, in bestimmter Reihenfolge und Menge.  
  
Kolleen las gerade noch mal im Rezept nach, als sie sah, wie der Junge sich eine Flasche nahm und den Inhalt in den Kessel schüttete.   
  
Sie sprang auf, doch bevor sie auch nur fragen konnte, was es war, hörte sie einen lauten Knall und etwas unglaublich heißes traf ihre ganze vordere Körperseite. Sie schrie und sank vor Schmerz auf dem Boden zusammen.  
  
Snape stand gerade an einem Gryffindortisch, als er einen lauten Knall und einen Schrei hörte. Er wirbelte herum und sah John Thomsen hilflos neben einer am Boden kauernden Kolleen Anderson. Etwas weiter weg lag ein kaputter Kessel.  
  
„ Was zum Teufel habt ihr gemacht?"   
  
Mit schnellen Schritten ging er zu ihnen hinüber.   
  
Er wollte Kolleen am Arm herumdrehen, doch kaum hatte er nach ihrer Schulter gegriffen, schrie sie leise auf und drehte sich weg.  
  
Snape begann, Thomsen anzuschreien:   
  
„Was ist passiert?"  
  
Der Junge stand verschüchtert da, was für einen Slytherin eigentlich ungewöhnlich war. „Ich..., ich hab wohl was falsches in den Trank getan", sagte er schnell und leise.  
  
„Was?", fragte Snape barsch.   
  
Thomsen hielt zitternd die Flasche hoch, die er noch immer fest hielt.   
  
Snape riss sie ihm aus der Hand und sah die, die noch auf dem Tisch stand. Er schluckte den Großteil seines Ärgers herunter, denn das hätte zu einer mindestens zehnminütigen Standpauke geführt und Miss Anderson schien ernstlich verletzt zu sein.  
  
„Wir reden später!", sagte er etwas gepresst.   
  
Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes rückte er die Tische auseinander, ging um Kolleen herum und kniete sich vor sie.   
  
Er sah völlig verbrannte Hände, Arme und ein knallrotes Gesicht. Ihre ganze Robe war voller heißem Zaubertrank und dampfte noch.  
  
„Der Unterricht ist beendet! Thomsen! Nach dem Mittag in meinem Büro!"   
  
Schnell verließen die Schüler die Klasse.  
  
Snape war geschockt wie schlimm Kolleen aussah. Natürlich hatten sich schon Schüler in seinem Unterricht verbrannt, aber so schlimm war es noch nie gewesen.   
  
Sie schien völlig abwesend zu sein, nicht ohnmächtig, aber nicht weit davon entfernt. Laufen würde sie nicht können.   
  
Schnell zauberte er eine eiskalte Decke und auch wenn sie unter der schweren Berührung aufstöhnte, wickelte er sie damit ein.  
  
Als er sie hochhob, war er überrascht, wie leicht sie war.  
  
Der Weg hinauf zum Krankenflügel war weit und er war froh, als endlich die Tür in Sicht kam. Mit dem Fuß stieß er sie auf.   
  
„Madame Pomfrey!", rief er, während er schon weiter ging und Kolleen auf ein Bett legte.  
  
Die kleine Hexe kam herbeigelaufen.  
  
„Herrje, Professor Snape, was ist passiert?"  
  
Seine Antwort war kurz.   
  
„Kesselexplosion, heißer Zaubertrank. Du kümmerst dich um sie?"  
  
„Sicher."   
  
Er nickte und verließ den Krankenflügel.  
  
~~~~~******~~~~~  
  
reviewn bitte! 


	2. Der Weihnachtsball

Kapitel 2: Der Weihnachtsball  
  
A  
  
ls Kolleen erwachte, war sie sicher, dass ihr ganzer Körper einbetoniert worden war. Etwas  
  
sehr schweres lag auf ihr und hinderte sie daran, auch nur den kleinen Finger zu bewegen.   
  
Sie öffnete die Augen und sah die weiße Decke des Krankenflügels über sich. Ihr fiel wieder ein was passiert war:   
  
Die Explosion und der brennende Schmerz im ganzen Körper und dann wurde alles schummerig. Sie erinnerte nur noch, in etwas Kaltes gewickelt und durch das Schloss getragen zu werden, alles danach war weg.  
  
Kolleen hörte Schritte und sah dann Madame Pomfreys Gesicht über sich, welches nun warm lächelte.   
  
„Ah, sie sind wach, schön. Wie geht es ihnen?"  
  
„Abgesehen davon, dass ich mich nicht bewegen kann, ganz gut."  
  
„Ja, damit müssen sie jetzt erstmal leben, Miss. Es ist eine Creme die die Verbrennungen heilt. Aber keine Sorge, pünktlich zum Weihnachtsball sind sie wieder ganz gesund", sie lächelte aufmunternd.  
  
Super, gerade an dem Tag, wo ich krank sein möchte, bin ich es nicht mehr.  
  
Die zwei Tage bis zum Weihnachtsball waren lang und absolut ohne Ereignisse, denn natürlich besuchte sie niemand. Warum auch? Wahrscheinlich dachten die meisten, sie hätte sich selbst den Kessel um die Ohren gejagt.   
  
So war Kolleens einzige Beschäftigung dem fallenden Schnee zuzusehen, der seit dem Morgen das Schloss einhüllte und alles stiller werden ließ.  
  
Am Nachmittag vor dem Ball, kam Madame Pomfrey und löste die inzwischen wirklich wie Beton gewordene Creme von Kolleens Körper. Anschließend schickte sie sie in ein Kamillebad.  
  
Als sie am frühen Abend endlich den Krankenflügel verlassen durfte, war es im Schloss unheimlich still. Sie traf keine Schüler auf ihrem Weg und der Schnee, der vor den Fenstern lag, schien selbst das Geräusch ihrer Schritte zu verschlucken.  
  
Gryffindors Gemeinschaftsraum war voller aufgeregter Schüler, die schon fertig für den Ball waren. Als Kolleen ihn betrat, war sie nicht undankbar dafür, denn so bemerkte sie niemand.   
  
In ihrem Schlafsaal waren nur noch zwei Mädchen, die sie in ihrer Eile nur flüchtig begrüßten.  
  
Es war schon halb acht und auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie dadurch zu spät zum Ball kommen würde, betrat sie das Badezimmer, um zu duschen.   
  
Als sie dann vor dem Spiegel stand, betrachtete sie Arme und das Gesicht noch mal genau und war erstaunt, dass wirklich nichts mehr von den Verbrennungen zu sehen war.   
  
In ein Handtuch gewickelt betrat sie anschließend den Schlafsaal, der nun leer war und den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, waren auch die meisten Schüler nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Seufzend setzte Kolleen sich auf ihr Bett und überlegte, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch einfach ihre Schulroben anziehen sollte, entschied sich aber doch dagegen.  
  
Nachdem sie mit einem Zauber ihre Haare getrocknet hatte, sah sie noch einmal in den Spiegel, wandte sich aber schnell wieder ab. Es war nicht richtig, wenn sie jetzt feiern ging. Ihre Schwester war noch nicht beerdigt und sie ging auf einen Ball!   
  
Doch erinnerte sie sich an die Schulbälle zuvor und wusste, dass auch dieser eine Qual wie alle seine Vorgänger sein würde. Nochmals seufzte sie, schloss die Tür hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.  
  
Je näher sie kam, desto unwohler wurde ihr und als sie in der großen Tür stand, war ihr beinahe schlecht.  
  
Mit allem Selbstbewusstsein, was sie aufbringen konnte, betrat Kolleen die Halle und ging zu dem einzigen Tisch, an dem noch ein Platz frei war. Noch waren die Schüler damit beschäftigt wild durcheinander zu reden, denn das Fest hatte noch nicht offiziell begonnen.  
  
An dem Tisch angelangt, begrüßte sie ihre Tischnachbarn mit einem höflichen Lächeln und   
  
setzte sich. Sie war die Älteste und aus Gryffindor saßen sonst nur noch ein Erstklässler und ein Mädchen aus der Dritten mit am Tisch.  
  
Als Professor Dumbledore aufstand und seine übliche kleine Rede hielt, um ein Fest zu eröffnen, drehte Kolleen sich weg und tat so, als würde sie interessiert zuhören.  
  
Snape saß am Lehrertisch und fühlte sich noch miserabler als er wahrscheinlich aussah. Seine Gesichtszüge waren starr, im Gegensatz zu sämtlichen anderen Lehrern, die entspannt dasaßen und sich fröhlich über den bevorstehenden Abend und die Weihnachtstage unterhielten.  
  
Genervt ließ er seinen Blick über die Schülertische schweifen. Es waren nicht die üblichen vier langen Haustische, sondern viele Runde, die im Raum verteilt waren.   
  
Die meisten Schüler waren damit beschäftigt ihrer Begleitung schöne Augen zu machen.   
  
Ein leerer Stuhl fiel ihm auf und er fragte sich, wer fehlte.  
  
Sein Blick fiel sehnsüchtig auf die Tür, in der plötzlich eine junge Frau stand. Sie schien zu zögern, doch als sie ins Licht der Halle trat, schritt sie zielstrebig auf den leeren Platz zu. Ihr Tisch war nicht weit von dem der Lehrer entfernt und er fragte sich, wer diese Frau war. Eine Schülerin konnte sie kaum sein. Ihr dunkelrotes Haar schimmerte im Kerzenlicht und passte gut zu ihrer Robe aus schwarzem Samt.   
  
Seine Gedanken wurden von Dumbledore unterbrochen, der aufgestanden war und zu sprechen begann.  
  
Ihr Kopf drehte sich zum Lehrertisch und als Snape ihr Gesicht nun deutlich sah, erkannte er sie sofort. Es war Kolleen Anderson. Er war wirklich verwirrt darüber, dass er sie nicht gleich erkannt hatte und sie für jemand völlig anderes gehalten hatte. Weihnachten schien auch ihm schon den Kopf zu verdrehen.  
  
Kolleen war froh, als das Essen begann und sie sich auf ihren Teller konzentrieren konnte. Zwar hatte sie keinen Appetit, aß aber dennoch ein wenig, nur um nicht aufzufallen. Es kam ihr vor, als würde es ewig dauern, bis Dumbledore sich ein weiteres Mal erhob und ihnen den weiteren Ablauf des Abends erklärte.  
  
„So, nachdem wir nun alle ausreichend gestärkt sind, können wir ja mit dem besonderen Teil des Abends beginnen. Auch wenn viele von euch mit einer festen Begleitung hier sind habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, mir etwas Spezielles auszudenken. Ich werde zehn Paare für den ersten Tanz auslosen. Bunt gemischt unter Schülern aller Klassen und auch den Lehrern." Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und auch vielen Schülen schien die Idee zu gefallen.   
  
„Hier", Dumbledore machte eine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und vor ihm erschienen zwei große Tonkrüge, „befinden sich jeweils alle weiblichen Namen."   
  
Er deutete auf das rechte Gefäß.   
  
„Und hier alle männlichen, die sich in diesem Raum befinden. Ich werde zuerst aus dem rechten Krug, dann aus dem linken ziehen. Die Kandidaten bitte ich, aufzustehen und hierher zu kommen."  
  
Dumbledore zog den ersten Namen. Ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw ging unter leichtem Applaus nach vorne.  
  
Kolleens Gedanken wanderten aus der Halle nach Hause zu ihren Eltern. Sie freute sich, nach Hause zu fahren, doch genauso hatte sie große Angst davor. Die Beerdigung ihrer Schwester stand noch bevor.  
  
„....Kolleen Anderson!"   
  
Sie schreckte hoch. Wer hatte nach ihr gerufen? Alle an ihrem Tisch sahen sie an und Kolleen realisierte, dass gerade ihr Name gezogen worden war.   
  
Oh nein, warum ich? Waren ihre einzigen Gedanken als sie mit gesenktem Kopf nach vorne ging.  
  
„Und Miss Andersons Tanzpartner ist....."   
  
Dumbledore griff in den Krug, las das Pergament und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.   
  
„Professor Snape" sagte er ganz simpel, doch in der Großen Halle wurde es totenstill und Kolleens schlimmste Erwartungen wurden übertroffen.  
  
Mit einem deutlich unerfreuten Gesicht stand Snape auf und stellte sich neben Kolleen.  
  
Nein, Dumbledore hatte nicht gerade seinen Namen gesagt, oder? Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Als wäre der Abend nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen.   
  
Aber es war wahr und so stand er missmutig auf und ging zu Miss Anderson hinüber. Das letzte Paar wurde ausgelost und als alle vor dem Lehrertisch warteten, ergriff der Schulleiter wieder das Wort.  
  
„Schön, schön. Nun da wir zehn Paare gefunden haben, bitte ich alle anderen aufzustehen und etwas Platz zum Tanzen zu machen."  
  
Die Schüler standen auf und die Tische schwebten an die Wände der Halle, so dass in der Mitte ein großer freier Platz entstand.  
  
„Wenn ich sie nun bitten dürfte", Dumbledore sah auf die Paare herunter und machte eine einladende Handbewegung. Snape verdrehte die Augen und hoffte, dass dies schnell vorbei war.  
  
Ein Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw bot seiner Partnerin den Arm an und sie gingen als erste Richtung Tanzfläche. Langsam folgten auch die anderen. Und da auch Snape nicht alle Höflichkeit verloren hatte, bot er Kolleen seinen Arm an, die ihn zwar etwas zögernd ansah, sich dann aber doch unterhakte.   
  
Als er sie die paar Schritte zur Tanzfläche führte, fragte er sich wie lange es her war, dass er getanzt hatte. Vielleicht während der Studienzeit oder war es noch länger her? Er wusste es nicht mehr.  
  
Langsame Musik begann und er wusste, dass es ein langsamer Walzer war. Vorsichtig griff er nach Kolleens rechter Hand legte seine andere auf ihren Rücken, doch achtete er genau darauf, dass es nicht zu tief war. Er war sich unsicher, wie er sie halten sollte. Schließlich war sie eine Schülerin.  
  
Sie begannen, zu tanzen und Snape achtete auf jeden Schritt, aus Angst, ihr auf die Füße zu treten, was ihm sehr peinlich gewesen wäre.  
  
Er schaute auf sie herunter und bemerkte, dass ihre Robe keineswegs nur schwarz war, sondern an den Säumen und um die Hüfte tiefroter Samt das Schwarz unterbrach. Er musste zugeben, dass es wirklich sehr gut aussah. Severus, sie ist deine Schülerin!   
  
Als er noch einmal kurz hinunter sah, blickte sie im selben Moment auf und lächelte ihn an. Einfach ein freundliches Lächeln und er konnte nichts dagegen machen, dass auch seine Mundwinkel sich etwas verzogen. Bist du verrückt? Wolltest du sie gerade anlächeln?  
  
Die Musik wurde langsam leiser und endete schließlich. Er löste sich von Kolleen und wollte zum Lehrertisch, als er eine leise Stimme direkt hinter sich hörte.  
  
„Vielen Dank Professor."  
  
Ruckartig drehte er sich um und sah Miss Anderson noch immer da stehen, mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht.  
  
„Bitte", sagte er etwas schroffer als er es vorgehabt hatte und sah sofort ihr Gesicht zu Eis erstarren. Wunderbar, Severus! Nicht mal freundlich, wenn man es zu dir ist!  
  
Er drehte sich um und ging zurück zu seinem Platz.  
  
Später, als die meisten Schüler tanzten, sah er sie allein an einem Tisch sitzen. Ihr Blick schien traurig und starrte ins Leere. Plötzlich stand sie auf und verließ schnell die Große Halle. Snape wurde neugierig und misstrauisch. Was hatte sie nur vor?  
  
Es schien ewig zu dauern, bis Dumbledore auch die letzten verbliebenen Schüler in ihre Häuser schickte und somit das Fest beendete.  
  
So schnell wie es ging machte sich Snape auf den Weg in die Kerker und hörte schon die Musik aus Slytherins Gemeinschaftsraum. Für sie war die Party noch nicht vorbei, doch sollten sie es nicht übertreiben, sonst würden sie es mit ihm zu tun bekommen.  
  
Snape betrat erst sein Büro und dann das Wohnzimmer. Sofort zündete er die Kerzen und den Kamin an. Er hasste zuviel Dunkelheit. Mit einem Buch setzte er sich in einen Sessel vor den Kamin und las lange.  
  
Mit einem Knall schloss Snape das Buch und legte es auf den kleinen Tisch zwischen den beiden Sesseln. Er seufzte. Schlafen würde er noch nicht können, also beschloss er noch einen kleinen Spaziergang durch das Schloss zu machen.  
  
Die Slytherins waren ruhiger geworden und so ging er die Treppen hinauf in die Eingangshalle. Niemand war hier, nur wenige Fackeln erhellten die Halle und die vielen Rüstungen warfen bizarre Schatten.  
  
Die Gänge in den oberen Etagen waren auch ruhig. Als er im vierten Stock angekommen war, meinte er Schritte gehört zu haben und dann fiel eine Tür leise ins Schloss. Sein eigener Gang beschleunigte sich, wobei er darauf achtete, trotzdem leise zu sein. In den folgenden beiden Klassenräumen war niemand und da blieb nur eine Tür. Die zum Astronomieturm, doch wer sollte dort oben sein?  
  
Trotz seiner Zweifel öffnete er die Tür und begann erst die Treppen und dann die kleine Leiter hochzuklettern. Die Luke zum Turm war offen und leise kletterte er ins Freie. An einer Zinne, mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand ein Mädchen, dessen langer schwarzer Umhang im Wind flatterte. Sie schien ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben.  
  
Als er zwei Schritte weiter auf sie zuging, erkannte er sie.  
  
„Miss Anderson, können sie mir erklären, was sie hier oben machen?"   
  
Er sah sie zusammenzucken. 


	3. Nächtliche Streifzüge

Kapitel 3: Nächtliche Streifzüge  
  
A  
  
lle tanzten, nur sie saß wieder allein am Rand an einem Tisch. Kolleen hatte, wie auch in den letzten Tagen im Krankenflügel, zuviel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Wieder schwappte ein Fluss von warmen Tränen in ihre Augen. Doch bevor sie vor allen in Tränen ausbrach, stand sie schnell auf und verließ die Halle.  
  
Gerade noch schaffte sie es in einen leeren Klassenraum im ersten Stock, wo sie von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt zu Boden sank.  
  
Ungefähr eine Stunde saß sie auf dem kalten Boden und auch wenn ihre Tränen schon länger versiegt waren, wollte sie nicht zurück in die Halle gehen. Doch die vielen Schritte, die sie dann vor der Tür hörte, sagten ihr, dass das Fest beendet war und sie auch gehen sollte, wollte sie nicht von einem Lehrer oder Filch erwischt werden.  
  
Der Korridor war inzwischen wieder leer und auch auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm traf sie niemanden. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war noch laute Musik und viele Schüler feierten den Halbjahresabschluss und die Ferien.   
  
Kolleen war nicht nach Gesellschaft und ging hoch in ihren Schlafsaal. Der Versuch, zu lesen, scheiterte und so stand sie lange am verschneiten Fenster und sah hinaus.   
  
Die Tür flog auf und die vier anderen Mädchen, die sich den Raum mit ihr teilten, kamen laut lachend herein.   
  
„Hey Kolleen, hier bist du! Wir dachten schon, du hättest dich nach dem Tanz mit Snape übergeben müssen weil du bald danach so fluchtartig gegangen bist."   
  
Alle lachten wieder und Kolleen versuchte, sie zu ignorieren.  
  
Anna, ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren, stellte sich zu ihr.   
  
„He, Träumerin! Oder war es so schön mit ihm, dass du nun gar nicht ansprechbar bist?"   
  
In Kolleen kam die Wut hoch, doch sie versuchte sie zu unterdrücken.   
  
„Ach Anna lass sie. Wenn sonst nichts männliches dich anfassen würde, wärst du doch auch froh. Selbst wenn es der Teufel persönlich ist oder?"  
  
Anna kicherte. „Jaja, die Schöne und das Biest."  
  
Emily, hatte die ganze Zeit still daneben gestanden und in sich hinein gelacht, doch nun konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten:   
  
„Da fragt sich nur noch, wer da wer ist."  
  
Alle hielten sich vor Lachen den Bauch, nur für Kolleen war es nun endgültig zuviel. Sie ging zu ihrem Bett, griff nach dem Umhang und war schon fast an der Tür, als sie noch einmal kurz innehielt.  
  
„Ach, sollte es euch wirklich so sehr interessieren, bittet Snape doch selbst um einen Tanz." Als die Tür knallte, war Kolleen schon fast im Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem noch immer so ein Trubel war, dass es nicht auffiel, als sie durch das Portraitloch hinaus kletterte.  
  
In der Ruhe des Korridors fühlte sie sich schon gleich etwas besser. Sie wusste nicht, wohin und begann, etwas ziellos durch das Schloss zu gehen. Im vierten Stock kam sie an einigen leeren Klassenräumen vorbei und dann fiel ihr die Tür zum Astronomieturm ins Auge.   
  
Leise öffnete sie sie und ging die lange Treppe hinauf. An der Leiter zögerte sie kurz. Würde sie hier oben erwischt werden, könnte sie sich auf eine Menge Ärger einstellen, doch irgendwie war es ihr egal.   
  
So kletterte sie die paar Stufen hinauf und stieß dann die Luke zu der Turmplattform auf. Hier draußen war es eiskalt und sehr windig, doch wurde ihr Blick sofort gefangen, denn die Sicht, die sich ihr bot, war einfach unglaublich.   
  
Soweit sie sehen konnte, war alles weiß und der Mond tauchte die Welt in ein seltsames, schönes Licht.  
  
Kolleen ging zum Rand des Turms und blickte weit über den See und den Verbotenen Wald. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, jemanden zu haben, mit dem sie dieses Bild teilen könnte. Jemand, der sie warm hielt und nur für sie hier war. Wieder stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen und als ihr ein kräftiger kalter Wind durch das Gesicht fuhr, begannen sie unkontrolliert zu laufen.  
  
„Miss Anderson, können sie mir erklären was sie hier oben machen?"   
  
Kolleen hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz würde stehen bleiben. Vor Schreck zuckte sie zusammen und war unfähig, sich umzudrehen. Sie wusste genau, wem diese Stimme gehörte.  
  
„Miss Anderson! Ich rede mit ihnen, falls es ihnen entgangen sein sollte."   
  
Sie hörte, wie er einige Schritte auf sie z kam. Ihr Blick fiel nach vorne und dann nach unten. Die Tiefe verlor sich fast in der Dunkelheit. Kurz schloss sie die Augen und drehte sich um, bereit sich Snape zu stellen.  
  
„Schön, dass ich auch mal in ihrem Blickfeld auftauche!", sagte er mit gefährlich freundlicher Stimme.   
  
„Mitkommen!", war sein nächstes Wort und es war keine Bitte.   
  
Stumm folgte Kolleen ihm die Leiter herab und dann den langen Weg hinunter in die Kerker zu seinem Büro.  
  
Das Büro war dunkel und kalt und auch die nun brennenden Kerzen schienen nicht viel daran zu ändern.  
  
„Hinsetzen!"   
  
Snape deutete auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Kolleen setzte sich und war darauf gefasst von Snape auseinander und nicht wieder zusammengesetzt zu werden, aber es bedeutete ihr nichts. Sollte er sie nachsitzen lassen. Es war ihr egal.  
  
Ihr Blick war auf die Knie gerichtet und doch sah er deutlich ihre verweinten Augen. Irgendetwas in ihm wehrte sich plötzlich dagegen, sie zu bestrafen. Aber erstmal wollte er sehen, was sie dazu zu sagen hatte.  
  
„Also, können sie mir nun sagen, was sie da oben zu suchen hatten?"   
  
Sie schwieg.   
  
„Ich warte....."  
  
Nein, ein geduldiger Mensch war er was Schüler anging wirklich nicht.  
  
„Mir ging es nicht gut und ich brauchte etwas frische Luft."   
  
Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.  
  
„Mitten in der Nacht?"   
  
Wieder sagte sie nichts. Ihre Augen waren ausdruckslos und es war das erste Mal seit langem, dass Snape nicht erahnen konnte, was ein Schüler dachte.   
  
Warum war sie so ruhig? Warum fürchtete sie sich nicht, wie es der Rest der Schüler getan hätte?  
  
„Professor?"   
  
Er blickte auf und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie lange er nachgedacht hatte.   
  
„Könnten sie mir bitte jetzt Punkte abziehen und mir sagen, wann ich nachsitzen muss, damit ich gehen kann?"  
  
Er glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Sie war gerade nicht so dreist gewesen, ihn erstens zu unterbrechen und zweitens noch vorzuschlagen, was er zu tun hatte, oder?  
  
„Ich glaube, Miss Anderson, dass noch immer ich hier entscheide, wann sie gehen und wann ich ihnen mitteile, wie ihre Bestrafung ausfällt."   
  
Seine Stimme war gefährlich ruhig.   
  
Er begann, sich seelenruhig mit einigen Papieren auf seinem Schreibtisch zu beschäftigen und ließ sie warten.  
  
Nach etwa zehn Minuten blickte er auf und sah, dass sie zitterte. Ihren Umhang hatte sie mit den Armen fest um den Körper gewickelt und ihr Blick war starr nach unten gerichtet. Die dunkelroten Haare glänzten sanft im Kerzenlicht und wieder beschlich ihn ein seltsames Gefühl als er sie genauer betrachtete.  
  
Er selbst unterbrach diese Gedanken.  
  
„25 Punkte von Gryffindor und nach Weihnachten sind sie nach dem Abendessen hier zum Nachsitzen! Sie dürfen gehen."  
  
Während sie aufstand, blickte sie ihm kurz in die Augen. Ihre waren voller Schmerz und Trauer und erst, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, konnte er ihren Anblick aus seinen Gedanken streichen. Dass es ihn mehr berührte, als er sich selbst zugeben wollte, wurde nur in seinem Unterbewusstsein gespeichert.  
  
Nach etwas Arbeit am Schreibtisch ging er in seine Privaträume und legte sich schlafen.   
  
Als Snape erwachte war es eigentlich noch viel zu früh, um aufzustehen. Doch mit der Gewissheit sowieso nicht mehr schlafen zu können, verließ er sein Bett und ging ins Badezimmer.  
  
Auf dem Weg zur Dusche blieb er am Spiegel hängen. Morgens war er noch blasser als ohnehin schon, doch seine Haare schienen in einem absolut katastrophalen Zustand zu sein. Warum es ihm ausgerechnet jetzt auffiel und vor allem störte, wusste er nicht. Doch schüttelte es ihn ein wenig, als er sich so im Spiegel sah.  
  
Während das warme Duschwasser über seinen Körper lief, war ihm, als würde sämtlicher Dreck des letzten Halbjahres weggewaschen. Was natürlich vollkommener Blödsinn war, denn er duschte regelmäßig, auch wenn man es seinen Haaren wahrlich nicht ansah.  
  
Mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte gewickelt betrat er wieder sein Schlafzimmer und stand vor dem Kleiderschrank.   
  
Nach kurzem Zögern nahm er ein dunkelgrünes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose heraus.   
  
Die Robe vom vorherigen Tag fand er achtlos über einen der Sessel geworfen, sah aber dass sie ein Brandloch hatte. Seufzend griff er nach einer gewaschenen aus dem Schrank und warf sie über.  
  
Eigentlich war er fertig, doch es gab erst in einer Stunde Frühstück. Also setzte er sich in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin, griff nach dem Buch, welches noch auf dem Tisch lag und verfluchte seinen schlechten Schlaf.  
  
Schnell langweilte ihn das Buch. Er konnte sich nicht richtig konzentrieren und brauchte doppelt so lange zum lesen wie gewöhnlich.  
  
Dauernd hatte er wieder diesen Blick vor Augen. Ihren Blick. Sie hatte ihm so Leid getan und doch konnte er nichts für sie tun.   
  
Er wusste, dass sie über die Weihnachtstage nach Hause fahren würde, nicht um Weihnachten zu feiern, sondern, um ihre Schwester zu beerdigen.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Was machte er sich nur so viele Gedanken um dieses Mädchen? Das gehörte nun wirklich nicht zu seinen Aufgaben, zumal er nicht mal ihr Hauslehrer war. Also sollte sich Minerva damit rumschlagen, er hatte damit nichts zu tun.  
  
Als es kurz vor acht war beschloss er, nach oben zum Frühstück zu gehen.  
  
Es waren schon erstaunlich viele Schüler wach und in der Großen Halle.   
  
Wie gewöhnlich durchschritt er zügig die Große Halle und ließ sich am Lehrertisch nieder. Albus begrüßte ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, welches er unauffällig erwiderte.   
  
Nachdem er etwas gegessen hatte, lehnte er sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und beobachtete die Schüler, die fleißig versuchten, seinem Blick auszuweichen. Dieses Spielchen liebte er, vor allem am Morgen. Es war sein Machtbeweis und besonders bei schlechter Laune sehr erheiternd. Doch an diesem Morgen, der eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht war, wenn man bedachte dass der größte Teil der Schüler in die Ferien fuhr und nur ca. 15 im Schloss blieben, verlor er sehr schnell den Spaß daran.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand er auf und verließ mit wehendem Umhang die Halle. Jedoch nicht ohne die zuckenden Köpfen einiger Schüler wahrzunehmen.   
  
In der Eingangshalle blieb er kurz zögernd stehen und verließ dann das Schloss durch die schwere Tür. 


	4. Ein anderer Morgen und eine ungewöhnlich...

Kapitel 4: Ein anderer Morgen und eine ungewöhnliche Strafarbeit  
  
E  
  
s war halb neun und die Sonne kroch gerade orangerot am Horizont empor, als Kolleen sich am See fallen ließ und mit angezogenen Beinen und in den Umhang gewickelt dem Schauspiel zusah.  
  
Viel hatte sie nicht geschlafen und seit Sieben war sie hier draußen herumgelaufen, nur um nicht zu viel nachdenken zu müssen. Leider ohne Erfolg. Die Gedanken stürzten immer wieder auf sie nieder, ohne dass sie sich wehren konnte.  
  
Der Tod ihrer Schwester hatte auch noch den Teil ihres Lebens zerstört, in dem sie sich sicher und geborgen fühlte, nämlich ihre Familie.   
  
Nun hatte sie das Gefühl, ganz alleine auf der Welt zu sein.   
  
Freunde? Hier in Hogwarts hatte sie keine, zumindest keine wirklichen. Diejenigen, die sich mal mit ihr beschäftigten, hofften nur darauf, dass sie ihnen in Kräuterkunde oder Zaubertränken half, doch das hatte sie sich lange abgewöhnt.   
  
Zu Hause hatte sie eine gute Freundin, doch die war die meiste Zeit des Jahre auf einer Schule in Irland, ebenso wie sie in Hogwarts war. Nur in den Sommerferien sahen sie sich und auch das nicht immer.  
  
Was ihr aber immer geblieben war, war die Familie. Immer hatte sie jemanden gehabt, der sie akzeptierte und so angenommen hatte, wie sie war. Mit alle ihren Eigenarten und kleinen Fehlern. Doch nun war auch dort etwas kaputt gebrochen und unwiederbringlich zerstört.   
  
Ihre Schwester war immer auch ihre Freundin gewesen und meist die einzige der sie vertrauen konnte. Besonders bei Dingen, die man seinen Eltern nicht erzählen will.   
  
Das war alles vorbei, nie wieder würde sie sie sehen, nie wieder ihr Lachen hören.   
  
Wieder stieg die Wut gegen die Leute auf die Schuld daran waren. Doch wieder schluckte sie sie herunter, denn ihre Hilflosigkeit ihnen gegenüber fraß sie nur noch mehr auf.  
  
In diesem Moment hätte sie gerne geweint, aber schon lange hatte sie keine Tränen mehr.   
  
Ihr Blick war starr auf die aufgehende Sonne gerichtet und beinahe hätte sie die Person übersehen, die, fast auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Sees, langsam voranschritt.   
  
Kolleen hob den Kopf. Ja, schreiten war der richtige Ausdruck für seine Bewegungen. Sie war sich sicher, dass es ein Mann war, auch wenn sie nicht sagen konnte, wer es war. Er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet und hatte eine große schlanke Gestalt, seine Haaren schienen auch schwarz zu sein und schimmerten im noch fahlen Sonnenlicht. Verwundert fragte sie sich, wer er wohl war, denn niemanden, den sie in der Schule schon einmal gesehen hatte, passte zu dem, was sie sah.  
  
Er verschwand hinter einer Baumgruppe und ihre Gedanken waren wieder bei dem, was vor ihr stand. Die Beerdigung. Sie versank tiefer in ihre eigene Welt und bekam immer weniger von dem mit, was um sie herum geschah.  
  
Die Luft war einfach herrlich, eiskalt und erfrischend. Die aufgehende Sonne färbte den Schnee orange und Snape genoss einfach nur die Stille am See.  
  
Langsam ging er den Weg entlang und versuchte die Natur zu genießen ohne viel nachzudenken.  
  
Als hinter den Bäumen wieder der See sichtbar wurde, sah er etwas weiter den Weg entlang ein Mädchen ganz in schwarz am Ufer sitzen. Beim letzten Baum blieb er stehen und erkannte sie nur an ihren dunkelroten Haaren. Kolleen Anderson. Verfolgte ihn dieses Mädchen? Wohl kaum, es waren wohl bloß Zufälle.  
  
Er ging weiter und beobachtete sie dabei genau. Sie hatte die Knie eng an den Körper gezogen und ihr Blick war starr auf den See gerichtet. Scheinbar war sie ganz in ihre Gedanken versunken und nahm nicht viel von ihrer Umgebung wahr.  
  
Langsam und fast ohne ein Geräusch zu machen ging er auf die Bank zu, die unter einem Baum am Weg stand und setzte sich.   
  
Er konnte nun ihr Profil sehen, welches im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne zu strahlen schien. Mitleid kam in ihm auf. Er wusste, wie sie sich fühlte und er wusste auch, dass sie die meiste Zeit alleine war. Wie gut konnte er sie verstehen und ihn beschlich das starke Bedürfnis sich zu ihr zu setzten und einfach für sie da zu sein.   
  
Ihr Kopf drehte sich leicht in seine Richtung und das leichte Zucken, welches durch ihren Körper ging, verriet, dass sie ihn bemerkt hatte. Trotzdem blieb sie erstmal ruhig sitzen. Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war schon viertel nach neun und wenn sie den Zug noch erwischen wollte, sollte sie sich auf den Weg machen. Gerade wollte er sich erheben, um es ihr zu sagen, als sie aufstand, langsam den Schnee aus ihrem Mantel klopfte und auf ihn zukam.  
  
Den ganzen Weg war ihr Gesicht ernst und auf den Boden gerichtet, doch als sie an ihm vorbei kam, hob sie den Kopf und sagte mit einem Lächeln:   
  
„Haben sie noch einen schönen Morgen, Professor Snape."  
  
Er war so überrascht, dass er nichts erwidern konnte. Es war ein echtes Lächeln gewesen, kein gespieltes. Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht ihren wahren Gemütszustand entsprach, war dieses Lächeln für ihn gewesen und welcher Schüler hatte schon mal eine so freundliche Begrüßung für ihn gehabt? Severus! Beruhig dich wieder. Sie war nur höflich. Wahrscheinlich will sie sich nur wegen dem Nachsitzen einschleimen.  
  
Immernoch etwas verwirrt sah er sie hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwinden.  
  
Die Weihnachtstage waren ruhig und deprimierend wie jedes Jahr und doch genoss er die Stille im Schloss, die sonst höchstens an Hogsmeade-Wochenenden vorhanden war.  
  
Am Tag nach Weihnachten korrigierte er Aufsätze aus der fünften Klasse und braute noch einige Tränke für Madame Pomfrey.   
  
Am Abend war er müde und wollte nur noch mit einem Buch in Ruhe am Kamin sitzen und sich entspannen. Das Abendessen hatte er ausfallen lassen und sich stattdessen ein ausgiebiges Bad gegönnt.   
  
Gerade hatte er seine Hose zugemacht, als es an der Tür seines Büros klopfte.   
  
Wer zum Teufel war das? Wer wagte es?   
  
Schnell zog er sich ein Hemd über und lief zur Tür, bereit denjenigen davor ordentlich zusammen zu stauchen.   
  
Er riss die Tür auf und war überrascht.  
  
Die Gänge in den Kerkern waren eiskalt und frierend klopfte sie an Snapes Bürotür.  
  
Keine Reaktion. Dann schnelle Schritte und die Tür wurde aufgerissen.  
  
Kolleen erschrak etwas. Einmal über die schnelle Bewegung und zum anderen über die Person, die in der Tür stand. Es war Professor Snape, aber er sah so anders aus, dass sie ihn beinahe nicht erkannt hätte. Er trug keine Robe, sondern eine schwarze Hose und ein dunkles Hemd, welches noch nicht einmal ganz zu war und seine nassen Haare tropften auf seine Schultern.  
  
„Entschuldigen sie, Professor Snape. Ich wollte nicht stören. Ich dachte nur, ich sollte zum Nachsitzen herkommen", sagte Kolleen etwas unsicher.  
  
Nachdem sein Gesicht erst überrascht ausgesehen hatte, schien er nun seinen üblichen unfreundlichen und abweisenden Ausdruck wieder zu haben.  
  
„Ist es schon so spät? Meine Uhr muss falsch gehen! Gehen sie schon mal ins Klassenzimmer, ich komme sofort."  
  
Sie ging nach nebenan in den großen leeren Raum, in dem sonst der Unterricht stattfand. Es war dunkel und kalt. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes entzündete sie die Kerzen.  
  
Was sie wohl machen musste? Snape schien nicht gut gelaunt und das konnte nichts gutes heißen. Trotzdem war sie froh, hier zu sein. Das erste Mal in ihren sechseinhalb Schuljahren war sie froh, in Hogwarts zu sein und nicht zu Hause. Sie schüttelte die Gedanken an die vergangenen Tage ab und lenkte sie zu Snape. Irgendwie beschäftigte er sie. Sein Auftreten am Tag vor Weihnachten. Als sie ihn am See gesehen hatte, hätte sie schwören können, dass es jemand anderes war.   
  
Auch, dass er sie in Ruhe gelassen hatte, rechnete sie ihm hoch an. Dass er sie beobachtet hatte, störte sie nicht. Es war sogar nicht unangenehm gewesen zu wissen, dass jemand da sitzt und auf sie achtet. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Sein Gesicht, nachdem sie ihn angelächelt hatte, war wahres Gold wert gewesen.   
  
Einen kurzen Moment hatte sie wieder geglaubt, jemand anderes vor sich zu haben und nicht den grantigen und bitteren Snape.  
  
Die Tür flog auf und der Professor kam herein. Das Buch, welches er unter dem Arm trug, warf er achtlos auf einen der Tische in der ersten Reihe und ging hinüber zum Pult. Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen und suchte einige Pergamente durch.   
  
Ohne den Kopf zu heben sprach er Kolleen an:   
  
„ So, Miss Anderson, sie werden jetzt den Trank brauen, der ihnen letzte Woche um die Ohren geflogen ist. Ich denke, Seite im Buch und der Ort der Zutaten dürften ihnen bekannt sein. Sagen sie Bescheid, wenn sie fertig sind."   
  
Sie entspannte sich. Einen Trank zu brauen war ja fast besser, als etwas, mit dem sie sich alleine beschäftigen konnte. Doch natürlich konnte Snape sich eine gehässige Bemerkung nicht verkneifen:   
  
„Ach ja, und sehen sie zu, dass sie höchstens sich und nicht gleich die Schule in die Luft jagen."  
  
Kolleen ignorierte seinen Tadel und suchte sich die Zutaten zusammen. Während sie Schneckenkäfer im Mörser zerstieß, sah sie ab und an zu Snape hinüber. Er saß am Pult und arbeitete scheinbar an irgendwelchen Aufsätzen. Sie begann seine Gestalt, seine Gesichtszüge und seine Art, sich zu bewegen genauer zu beobachten. Wieder erschien er ihr anders als sonst. Sie begann den Menschen hinter der Maske zu vermuten.   
  
Ein lautes Zischen holte sie aus ihren Gedanken, beinahe wäre der Trank übergekocht. Leise fluchte sie über ihre eigene Dummheit und konzentrierte sich auf die Arbeit.  
  
Eine dreiviertel Stunde später hatte sie alle Zutaten hinzugefügt und war sich sicher, dass der Trank die richtige Konsistenz hatte.   
  
„Ich bin fertig, Professor."  
  
Er sah auf.   
  
„Oh, ich dachte ein lauter Knall würde mich darüber unterrichten, aber nun gut. Schauen wir mal."   
  
Sie wusste genau, dass er sie nur provozieren wollte. Sie war eine der besten in seiner Klasse und selbst als Gryffindor bekam sie manchmal Punkte für ihre Arbeit. Er hatte sich erhoben und stand nun mit kritischem Blick neben dem Kessel, nahm seinen Zauberstab und rührte den Trank langsam um.  
  
Sie sah ihm zu und vergaß für kurze Zeit, dass er ihr Lehrer war und gerade ihren Trank bewertete. Er hatte etwas an sich, etwas Geheimnisvolles.   
  
Als er aufblickte sah er nicht ganz so grantig aus wie sonst. Sein Gesicht machte eher einen leicht zufriedenen Eindruck.  
  
„Sie können es ja doch Miss Anderson. Warum nicht gleich so? Ich denke nicht, dass die zwei Tage im Krankenflügel sehr angenehm waren. Nun, da sie schon fertig sind, können sie beginnen die Schülervorräte zu sortieren. Schreiben sie mir bitte genau auf wie viel von allem noch da ist und sortieren sie die leeren Gefäße aus."  
  
Kolleen fluchte in Gedanken, war ja klar gewesen, dass nachsitzen bei Snape fast nie positive Seiten hatten. Leise seufzend ging sie hinüber zu den Schränken und begann Flüssigkeiten und allerlei andere Zutaten zusammenzuschütten, abzumessen und alles fein säuberlich aufzuschreiben.  
  
Nach etwa zwei Stunden stand sie vor einem Schrank, kippte einen Rest teuren Einhorhornsud in eine große, nun fast volle Flasche, drückte den Korken in den Flaschenhals und wollte sie zurück in den Schrank stellen.  
  
„Sie können nun gehen, Miss Anderson."   
  
Ihr Blut gefror zu Eis, sie hatte ihn nicht kommen hören. Vor Schreck fiel die Flasche aus ihren Händen und zerbrach am Boden. Das klirrende Glas holte sie wieder aus ihrem Schrecke in die Realität.  
  
„Können sie nicht aufpassen? Ist es so schwierig eine Flasche festzuhalten?", schrie Snape sie an.  
  
„Ent...Entschuldigen sie, Sir. Ich habe mich nur so erschrocken."   
  
Nicht nur ihre Stimme zitterte, ihr ganzer Körper hatte angefangen zu beben. Sie wollte sich bücken um die Scherben aufzuheben.   
  
„Lassen sie das, bevor sie sich noch verletzten! Dafür werden sie morgen Abend wieder kommen und den Rest sortieren. Nun gehen sie aber, bevor ich mir noch überlege, sie das heute Nacht machen zu lassen!"  
  
Noch immer zitternd und langsam wie im Trance nahm Kolleen ihren Mantel und verließ den Raum. Kaum hatte sie die Tür geschlossen rannte sie los. 


	5. Gedanken

Kapitel 5: Gedanken  
  
E  
  
r hatte sie überraschen wollen, aber bei weitem nicht so erschrecken. Sie hatte hinterher ja gezittert wie Espenlaub und war völlig neben sich gewesen. Als er sie so gesehen hatte, hätte er sie gerne in den Arm genommen, ihr gesagt dass es ihm leid tut und alles in Ordnung ist. Doch schließlich war er ihr Lehrer und wie würde das aussehen? Wie kam er überhaupt auf solche Gedanken?  
  
Und obwohl er sich immer wieder selbst zur Ordnung rief, kreisten seine Gedanken um Kolleen.  
  
Während sie den Trank gebraut hatte, hatte er sie beobachtet und war erstaunt darüber gewesen, wie genau und mit wie viel Gefühl sie alle Zutaten vorbereitete und in genau dem Richtigen Maß zusammen gefügt hatte. Sie schien Talent zu haben und das hatte er die ganzen Jahre nicht richtig bemerkt. Sie war sehr gut im Unterricht. Vielleicht lag es an dem Unterricht mit den Slytherins, dass er sie nicht ganz beachtet hatte.  
  
Nicht nur ihr Geschick beim Tränke brauen war ihm aufgefallen, auch ihre Schönheit. Auf den ersten Blick war sie ein unscheinbares Mädchen, welches nicht weiter auffiel, doch dahinter verbarg sich große Schönheit und einen Teil davon hatte er heute zu Gesicht bekommen. Severus es reicht! Bist du total übergeschnappt? Sie ist eine SCHÜLERIN!!!!   
  
Er verbannte alle Gedanken an sie aus seinem Kopf und setzte sich endlich mit einem Buch vor den Kamin und entspannte sich.  
  
Keuchend und zitternd ließ Kolleen sich in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen. Nur ganz langsam beruhigte sich ihr Atem und ihre Gedanken wurden etwas klarer.  
  
Warum hatte er sie nur so erschreckt? Das war das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie jemand so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.   
  
In dem Moment wo er, ohne dass sie es wusste, hinter ihr stand dachte sie zuerst es wäre ein Todesser, der auch sie töten sollte. Doch welch ein Unsinn, schließlich war sie mitten in Hogwarts und so schnell würde sich keiner von Voldemorts Anhängern hier her trauen. Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch. Sie sollte aufpassen nicht plötzlich unter Verfolgungswahn zu leiden.  
  
Langsam fühlte sie sich wieder sicher und dachte über das Nachsitzen nach. Eigentlich waren beide Aufgaben keine Strafe gewesen, denn auch das Sortieren war in gewisser Weise spannend gewesen.   
  
Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu Snape. Der Ball kam ihr in den Kopf. Der Tanz mit ihm war seltsam gewesen, anders als alle anderen zuvor.   
  
Nie hatte wirklich jemand freiwillig mit ihr getanzt. Aber obwohl auch dieser Tanz gezwungen war, war es schön gewesen.   
  
Sie hatte dieselbe Unsicherheit bei ihm spüren können, die sie empfand. Nicht nur Abneigung und Widerwillen wie bei den meisten Menschen, die ihr so nah kamen. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es ihm auch gefallen hatte. Ach was, das war bestimmt nur blöde Einbildung gewesen, er war schließlich ihr Lehrer.   
  
Aber sein kleines Lächeln war zu niedlich gewesen und als er heute so völlig unordentlich vor ihr gestanden hatte, war ihr dass erste Mal aufgefallen wie gut er aussah. Sonst war er zu tief in seine dicken Roben versteckt, als das man irgendein Urteil treffen könnte.  
  
Diese Gedanken kamen Kolleen sehr seltsam vor, doch konnte sie nichts dagegen tun. Er beschäftigte sie. Sein ganzes Auftreten beschäftigte sie. Ernsthaft fragte sie sich, ob nicht alles nur eine Hülle war und dahinter der eigentliche Snape steckte.  
  
Doch was machte sie sich jetzt auch noch darüber Gedanken, als hätte sie nicht schon genug im Kopf. Er gehörte da sicherlich nicht hin.  
  
In den letzten Tagen hatte sie so wenig geschlafen, dass ihr nun vor Erschöpfung die Augen zu fielen. Der Besuch zu Hause war kein angenehmer gewesen. Nicht nur die Beerdigung war schlimm gewesen, auch die Stimmung in der Familie war sehr angespannt. Ihre Eltern waren gereizt und machten sich Sorgen, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Obwohl ihr Haus durch einen Secret Keeper beschützt wurde, von dem nicht mal Kolleen wusste wer es war, waren ihre Eltern sichtlich froh gewesen, als Kolleen wieder im Zug nach Hogwarts saß.  
  
Nicht einmal zu Hause war sie noch sicher. Schon spürte sie wieder die Wärme der Tränen in ihrem Hals aufsteigen, als sie sich wieder fasste und alles ungeweint herunterschluckte.  
  
Der Gryffindor Turm war sehr still an diesem Abend. Außer ihr waren nur vier andere Schüler hier geblieben und alle waren aus den unteren Jahrgängen. Das hatte zum Vorteil, dass sie den Schlafsaal für sich hatte und auch sonst oft alleine war.   
  
Das was sie die ganzen Jahre verflucht hatte, die Einsamkeit, war das was sie nun suchte. Gruppen von Menschen erschienen ihr unglaublich anstrengend und sie waren etwas, was Kolleen nicht lange aushielt.  
  
Noch hatte sie nicht ganz verstanden was überhaupt passiert war, doch wünschte sie, es wäre alles wie früher und jemand wäre da, der sie in den Arm nimmt und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte, dass alles in Ordnung sei. „Wie kitschig!", dachte sie bei sich und lächelte gequält.  
  
Es war schon spät, aber trotzdem fand sie keinen Schlaf. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden schlief sie endlich ein. Doch die Ruhe währte nicht lange, denn wieder wurde sie von Alpträumen geplagt und so erwachte sie gegen acht schweißgebadet und immer noch in dem Sessel sitzend.   
  
Kurz schloss sie noch einmal die Augen, um die dunklen Gedanken ihrer Träume zu verscheuchen und ging dann hoch ins Badezimmer um zu duschen.  
  
In der Großen Halle gab es seit Weihnachten nur noch einen großen Tisch, an dem die 15 Schüler zusammen mit den Lehrern aßen. Als Kolleen die Halle betrat, saßen nur drei Schüler, aber fast alle Lehrer an den Tischen, die in einem Viereck angeordnet waren.  
  
Mit einem leisen „Guten Morgen" setzte sie sich an eine fast leere Tischseite.   
  
Ihr Blick fiel auf das Essen vor ihr und wieder verging ihr der Appetit. Seit Tagen hatte Kolleen nichts richtiges zu sich genommen. Jetzt zwang sie sich, wenigstens ein Brötchen zu nehmen, denn seit dem Aufstehen rebellierte ihr Kreislauf und vielleicht half das Essen.  
  
Die Tür ging auf und Professor Snape kam viel ruhiger als gewöhnlich in die Halle und nahm zwischen Professor Dumbledore und Professor Flitwick Platz, genau auf dem Kolleen gegenüberliegendem Stuhl.  
  
Verdammt, warum musste er ausgerechnet da sitzen? Es waren schließlich genug andere Plätze noch frei. Kolleen seufzte und versuchte sich ihrem Brötchen zu widmen. Aber schon nach dem ersten Bissen fühlte sie, wie sich ihr Magen nur noch mehr auflehnte. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und zwang sich weiter zu essen.  
  
Ab und zu spürte sie deutlich, dass jemand sie ansah und als sie aufblickte, sah sie Snape direkt in die Augen. Sie blieb ganz ernst und versuchte ihm durch die Augen nichts zu verraten. Bei ihm war das ziemlich unmöglich, wie Kolleen fand und vielleicht war das der Grund warum viele glaubten, er könne Gedanken lesen. Seltsamerweise brach er den Blickkontakt und wendete sich zu Dumbledore.  
  
Mehr als eine Hälfte des Brötchens konnte Kolleen nicht essen und so stand sie bald wieder auf und verließ die Große Halle.  
  
„Faszinierend", dachte Snape, als sie die Halle verließ. Dieses Mädchen war wirklich faszinierend. Sie war die erste Schülerin, die nicht sofort den Blick abgewendet hatte, sondern seinen Blick erwiderte. Das war aber nicht das einzig Seltsame, ihr Blick hatte ihm nichts gesagt. Sie hatte ihn einfach angesehen ohne dabei irgendwelche Gefühle von sich preiszugeben und dass hatte noch kein Schüler geschafft.  
  
Er dachte an ihren Zaubertrank vom vorherigen Abend und beschloss am Abend zu testen wie gut sie wirklich war.  
  
Den restlichen Tag war Snape beschäftigt und sah Kolleen nicht, denn bei den Mahlzeiten fehlte sie und dass schon seit sie wieder in Hogwarts war, wie ihm jetzt erst auffiel.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen suchte er das Rezept eines Trankes heraus, den er noch für Madame Pomfrey brauen sollte. Er war nicht sonderlich schwer, nur musste er sehr sehr genau zubereitet werden, noch genauer als andere heilende Tränke. Die meisten Schüler waren zu schlampig dazu und er wollte herausfinden wie das bei Kolleen war.  
  
Um Punkt halb acht klopfte es an seine Bürotür.   
  
„Herein", sagte er in seinem typisch genervten Tonfall. 


	6. Sprachlos

Kapitel 6: Sprachlos  
  
K  
  
olleen betrat sein Büro und sofort sah er wie müde und erschöpft sie war, ob er sie wirklich den Trank brauen lassen sollte? Sie ist zum Nachsitzen hier, da darf man ruhig etwas leiden!  
  
„Guten Abend Professor. Soll ich gleich anfangen?"   
  
Ihre Stimme war sehr ruhig. ‚Beinahe entspannt', dachte er.  
  
„Nein, sie werden erst noch einen Trank für Madame Pomfrey brauen. Also sehen sie zu, dass er auch etwas wird!"   
  
Er ging durch die Tür in den Klassenraum und sie folgte ihm schweigend.  
  
„Hier ist das Rezept. Wo die Zutaten stehen wissen sie ja."   
  
Das Pergament, welches er ihr reichte, war eng beschrieben und die Liste der Zutaten lang. Einen kleinen Fehler hatte er in die Mengenangaben eingebaut und er war gespannt, ob sie ihn finden würde.  
  
Mit einem Nicken nahm sie das Pergament und setzte sich an einen der Tische in der Raummitte.   
  
Snape ging zum Pult und tat als widmete er sich einigen Aufsätzen.  
  
Kolleen las das Rezept und war überrascht, dass sie diesen Trank brauen sollte. Er war zwar nicht so schwer aber die Liste der Zutaten war sehr lang und man konnte schnell Fehler machen.  
  
Sie würde ihm zeigen, dass sie es konnte! Mit diesem Vorsatz ging sie hinüber zu den Vorratsschränken, nahm sich einen Kessel und sammelte alle Zutaten in ihm zusammen.  
  
Zurück an ihrem Tisch studierte sie noch einmal genau die Zubereitung und wunderte sich über die Menge an Fliegenpilzpulver. Sie kam ihr etwas hoch vor. Die Zutaten die das Gift neutralisieren würden, waren zu gering um es unschädlich zu machen. Wenn nicht irgendeine Kombination neutralisierend wirkte, von der sie nichts wusste wäre dieser Trank giftig und würde töten, anstatt Magenbeschwerden zu heilen.  
  
Doch Snape irrte sich nicht bei seinen Rezepten. Trotzdem blieben die Zweifel.  
  
Vielleicht hatte er den „Fehler" mit Absicht gemacht. Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber bevor sie den ganzen Trank versaute wollte sie lieber das Risiko eingehen ihn zu fragen.  
  
„Entschuldigen sie Professor, wahrscheinlich irre ich mich, aber mir kommt die Menge an Fliegenpilzpulver zu hoch vor."   
  
Etwas ängstlich wartete sie auf seine Reaktion. Doch als er den Kopf hob war keine steile Zornfalte auf seiner Stirn zu sehen. Er sah eher etwas überrascht aus.  
  
Sie hatte es tatsächlich bemerkt und das noch schneller als er erwartete hätte. Als er aufsah konnte er nicht alle Überraschung aus seinem Gesicht bannen.  
  
Betont langsam stand er auf.   
  
„Tatsächlich?"   
  
Beinahe angestrengt ging er zu ihrem Tisch und nahm das Pergament in die Hand um es zu studieren.  
  
„Und wie kommen sie zu dieser Annahme?"  
  
Leichte Unsicherheit flackerte in ihren Augen. Trotzdem begann sie zu erklären:   
  
„Nun ich denke, dass die Substanzen die das Gift neutralisieren würden zu gering sind und so der Trank giftig wird und nicht heilend. Aber wahrscheinlich ist irgendetwas dabei, dessen Wirkung ich nicht kenne und das Rezept stimmt so."   
  
Sie senkte, wie in Erwartung einer Rüge, den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, sie haben vollkommen Recht. Das Rezept stimmt so nicht. Es dürfen nur 10g von dem Pulver in dem Trank sein, wahrscheinlich bin ich in der Zeile verrutscht. Auch ihre Erklärung war vollkommen richtig. Ansonsten stimmt das Rezept aber, ich denke sie sollten dann auch anfangen."  
  
Im Umdrehen sah er ihr etwas ungläubiges Gesicht und er lächelte zufrieden. Sie schien wirklich Ahnung zu haben und vor allem keine Angst vor ihm. Aber das hatte er schon festgestellt, als er sie auf dem Astronomieturm erwischt hatte.  
  
Je länger sie vor dem Kessel stand, desto mehr schien sich ihr Körper zu entspannen. Hatte sie am Anfang noch müde und erschöpft gewirkt, füllte nun mehr ein gespanntes Glitzern ihre Augen.   
  
Ihre Anwesenheit war ihm nicht unangenehm. Bei den meisten Schülern und vor allem im Unterricht fühlte er sich unter einem gewissen Druck bloß nichts von sich preiszugeben. Vor allem keine Schwächen. Die einzigen Gefühle, die er normalerweise in Gegenwart von Schülern äußerte waren Zorn und Schadenfreude.  
  
Im Augenblick aber, obwohl sie im Raum war, hatte er das Bedürfnis nach einem Buch und etwas Entspannung. Warum eigentlich nicht? Also stand er auf und verließ, um ein Buch zu holen und ohne ein Wort, für kurze Zeit den Raum.  
  
Als er wieder kam, blickte Kolleen nicht einmal auf, sondern war weiter auf den Trank konzentriert und kurz fragte Snape sich, ob sie seine Abwesenheit überhaupt bemerkt hatte.  
  
Er setzte sich an das Pult und begann zu lesen.  
  
„Ich bin fertig, Sir."   
  
Kolleen holte ihn aus seinem Buch zurück in die Realität.  
  
Mit langsamen Schritten ging er zu ihr und sah in den Kessel. Der Trank hatte genau die richtige Farbe und als er ihn umrührte stellte er mit Zufriedenheit fest, dass er perfekt war und er ihn nicht hätte besser machen können. Natürlich sagte er das nicht.  
  
„Das sieht gut aus Miss Anderson. Nun können sie weiter machen wo sie gestern aufgehört haben."   
  
Das kleine Lächeln welches um ihre Mundwinkel zuckte, war nicht zu übersehen und auch er war zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit.  
  
Sie hatte sich abgewendet und begann die Flaschen in den Vorratsschränken zu sortieren. Snape wollte sein Buch weiter lesen, doch als er am Pult saß konnte er sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Er wusste nicht was es war, aber dieses Mädchen zog nun seine Blicke auf sich und wenn sie ab und zu aufsah und sich zufällig ihre Blicke trafen lächelte sie. Warum tat sie das nur? Was sollte das?  
  
Es war kein glückliches oder zufriedenes Lächeln, auch war es nicht geheimnisvoll. Es war einfach nur freundlich.   
  
Aber warum? Diese Frage ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Warum lächelte sie ihn an? Er war der unfreundlichste Lehrer der Schule und das mit Abstand, er ließ sie gerade zum zweiten Mal nachsitzen und war nie wirklich freundlich zu ihr gewesen. Also warum?  
  
Er grübelte und versuchte sich weiter erfolglos auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren.   
  
Nach einer halben Stunde hörte er wie die Schranktüren geschlossen wurden. Kolleen kam mit einigen Pergamenten auf das Pult zu und legte sie darauf.  
  
„Die leeren Gefäße stehen dort vorne in einer Kiste. Haben sie sonst noch irgendetwas?"   
  
Sie sah wieder genauso erschöpft aus wie am zu Beginn.  
  
„Nein das ist alles. Sie können nun gehen."   
  
Sie ging zu dem Tisch, auf dem sie den Trank gebraut hatte, nahm sich ihren Umhang und war auf dem Weg zur Tür. Snape wusste nicht warum, aber er konnte sie nicht einfach gehen lassen.  
  
„Warten sie noch einen Moment!"   
  
Mit fragendem Blick drehte Kolleen sich um und blieb wartend stehen. Er stand auf und ging zu ihr hinüber. Kurz vor ihr blieb er stehen und wollte sie fragen, doch er konnte nicht, er brachte es nicht fertig.  
  
„Professor?"   
  
Sie sah ihn fragend an, wieder keine Spur von Angst in ihren Augen, Respekt aber keine Angst.  
  
„Entschuldigen sie, ich dachte sie hätten etwas vergessen. Sie können gehen."   
  
Wieder lächelte sie ihm ins Gesicht.  
  
„Dann Gute Nacht Sir."   
  
Sie drehte sich um und ging.   
  
Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, zuckte er. Was war das denn gewesen? Er sprachlos? Wegen einer Schülerin? Wegen einer einfachen Frage? Er war verwirrt, vielleicht arbeitete er zuviel. Ja, wahrscheinlich war das der Grund. Er würde die nächsten zwei Tage mal eine Pause machen.  
  
Als Kolleen die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm hinaufstieg, taumelte sie fast so müde war sie. Sie hatte seit einer Woche nicht richtig geschlafen oder gegessen und ihr Körper wehrte sich nun dagegen.   
  
Nachdem sie die große Treppe hinter sich hatte, lehnte sie sich schwer atmend an eine Wand und schloss die Augen. Ihr war furchtbar schwindelig. Sie atmete tief durch und ging weiter. So schnell wie möglich musste sie sich hinlegen oder sie würde irgendwo auf dem Weg zusammenklappen.   
  
Der Flur vor ihr schwankte träge vor ihrem Auge. Als sie weiter ging, musste sie immer öfter eine Pause machen. Es waren noch zwei Treppen und drei lange Flure bis zur Fetten Dame.  
  
Die erste Treppe war eine Qual gewesen. Langsam machte sie sich Sorgen, ob das normal war. Aber wirklich klare Gedanken ließ ihr ermüdetes Gehirn nicht mehr zu.   
  
Die zweite Treppe kam und jede Stufe war eine Anstrengung für sich. Ihre Beine waren wie aus Beton und ließen sich beinahe nicht heben Es waren noch drei Stufen…   
  
Doch soweit kam sie nicht. An der Vorletzten versagte ihr Körper und sie fiel in Dunkelheit und spürte den Sturz auf die Treppe nicht mehr.  
  
„Poppy ich weiß wirklich nicht was sie hat. Wie gesagt als sie gegangen ist, sah sie nur etwas müde aus."  
  
„Ist dir sonst nichts aufgefallen Severus?"  
  
„Nein Minerva, mir ist nichts aufgefallen."  
  
Kolleen hörte die Stimmen wie durch einen dicken Vorhang. Sie war furchtbar müde und ihre Augenlider schienen schwer wie Blei zu sein.   
  
Aber wo war sie nur? Poppy? Aber was sollte sie auf der Krankenstation? Schließlich war sie nur auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen.  
  
Als sie versuchte sich zu bewegen, fuhr ein stechender Schmerz durch ihren Arm. Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihrem Mund.  
  
„Sie ist wach!"   
  
Es war Professor McGonagalls Stimme. Vorsichtig öffnete Kolleen die Augen und wurde vom Licht geblendet.   
  
nur langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Verhältnisse und sie sah Professor McGonagall an ihrem Bett stehen. Snape und Madame Pomfrey kamen nun auch näher.  
  
Madame Pomfrey beäugte sie kritisch.   
  
„Was ist passiert und wie geht es ihnen?"  
  
„Dasselbe wollte ich sie gerade fragen."   
  
Kolleens Stimme war schwächer als sie gedacht hatte.  
  
„Mr. Filch hat sie vorhin am Fuße einer Treppe gefunden. Sie waren bewusstlos."   
  
Es war Professor McGonagall, die sie nun besorgt ansah.  
  
Irgendwie war das alles etwas viel für Kolleens müden Kopf.   
  
„Bewusstlos? Ich weiß nicht mehr. Ich wollte doch nur zum Gryffindorturm. Warum bin ich so müde?"  
  
Sie kämpfte gegen den Schlaf oder die Bewusstlosigkeit an.  
  
„Es sieht nach einem Schwächeanfall aus, sie sollte jetzt schlafen. Ich bin sofort wieder da." Madame Pomfrey verließ den Raum und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem großen Becher wieder.  
  
Kolleen wollte sich zum trinken aufsetzten, doch reichte ihre Kraft nicht. Madame Pomfrey stütze sie und selbst der Becher schien Kolleen unendlich schwer.   
  
„Was ist das?", fragte sie trotzdem.  
  
„Ein Schlaftrank, trinken sie! Wenn sie aufwachen wird es ihnen besser gehen."   
  
Kolleen trank sehr langsam, denn auch das Schlucken war anstrengend. Kaum hatte sie ihren Kopf wieder auf das Kissen gelegt, fiel sie in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf. 


	7. Schulbeginn

Kapitel 7:  
  
A  
  
ls Kolleen wieder erwachte färbte die Sonne den Schnee gerade blutrot. Kolleen wusste nicht ob sie auf oder schon wieder unterging.   
  
Obwohl ihr sämtliche Muskeln wehtaten, fühlte sie sich frisch und ausgeruht wie seit Wochen nicht mehr.  
  
Die Erinnerungen an den letzten Abend waren ab dem Punkt wo sie Snapes Büro verlassen hatte schwammig und wie durch einen Schleier gesehen.  
  
Krampfhaft versuchte Kolleen sich zu erinnern was passiert war, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Sie kehrte zu dem Teil des Abends zurück an den sie sich noch deutlich erinnern konnte, das Nachsitzen.  
  
Das sie den Trank brauen sollte, war bei weitem keine Strafe gewesen. Sie hatte sich gefreut etwas Neues probieren zu dürfen und das es noch geklappt hatte, hatte alles noch besser gemacht. Für die Zeit, die sie am Kessel gestanden hatte, hatte sie ihre Sorgen und die Erschöpfung der letzten Tage abgelegt.  
  
Später als Snape sie noch einmal zurückgerufen hatte, war sie gespannt gewesen was er wollte und noch überraschter, als er kein Wort herausbrachte. Es war seltsam gewesen und es passte nicht zu ihm. Vielleicht gab es ja wirklich den versteckten „lieben" Snape. Irgendwo tief in ihm. Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto wahrscheinlicher schien es ihr und der Wille diesen Snape kennen zu lernen fraß sich langsam in ihren Kopf.  
  
Vor dem Fenster war das blutrot in sanftes lila übergegangen. Also ging die Sonne unter. Hatte sie wirklich so lange geschlafen?  
  
Als sie sich zum Fenster umdrehen wollte, entbrannte ein stechender Schmerz in ihrem rechten Arm. Sie blickte an sich hinunter und sah ihn in dicken Verband gewickelt. Sie wusste aber nicht warum.  
  
Schon kam Madame Pomfrey in den Krankenraum und lächelte ihr warmes Lächeln, als sie Kolleen wach sah.  
  
„Geht es ihnen nun besser?"  
  
„Ja, vielen Dank. Nur würde ich gern wissen, was mit meinem Arm ist."  
  
„Oh ja, der ist etwas verstaucht. Ich wollte ihnen noch keinen Trank dagegen geben, damit das Schlafmittel besser wirken konnte. Aber jetzt ist Zeit dafür."  
  
Sie verschwand für kurze Zeit und kam mit einem Becher wieder, den sie Kolleen reichte.  
  
Die Substanz darin war dickflüssig, giftgrün und roch abscheulich.   
  
„Verziehen sie nicht so das Gesicht. Heilmittel müssen nicht schmecken!"  
  
Kolleen hielt die Luft an und trank in einem großen Zug aus. Es schmeckte noch scheußlicher als es ausgesehen hatte. Sie schüttelte sich etwas und reichte Poppy den Becher.   
  
„Danke."  
  
„Schon gut, dass ist ja meine Aufgabe. Aber sie sollten mir noch ein paar Fragen beantworten."  
  
Kolleen sah sie fragend an.  
  
„Wie viel haben sie in der letzten Woche geschlafen?"   
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Nicht viel."  
  
„Aha. Professor Snape hat erzählt, dass sie nicht mehr bei den Mahlzeiten erscheinen und wenn fast nichts essen. Haben sie sonst etwas gegessen?"  
  
Kolleen schüttelte schweigend den Kopf.  
  
„Miss Anderson das geht so nicht weiter! Sie sollten zu sehen wenigstens ein paar Stunden in der Nacht zu schlafen und sich auszuruhen. Außerdem müssen sie etwas essen! Auch wenn sie keinen Appetit haben, zwingen sie sich dazu! Sonst bleiben sie bald länger hier als einen Tag."   
  
Nun setzte sie sich auf Kolleens Bettrand.  
  
„Hören sie. Dadurch, dass sie sich selbst zerstören, kommt ihre Schwester nicht wieder. Reden sie mit jemandem und fressen sie nicht alles in sich hinein. Auf Dauer wird es sie auch kaputt machen und die Täter hätten zwei auf einmal erwischt."  
  
Kolleen hörte genau zu und beschloss nicht zu widersprechen, sie nickte nur.  
  
„Wenn sie sich wieder gut fühlen können sie sich anziehen und gehen. Kommen sie morgen noch einmal wegen des Arms und vergessen sie nicht heute Abend etwas zu essen!"   
  
Mit einem warmen Lächeln verließ Madame Pomfrey den Raum und Kolleen stand auf.  
  
Einige Zeit stand sie am Fenster und dachte über die eben gehörten Worte nach. Wie recht sie hatte. Doch es war niemand zum reden da und auch zum trösten war keiner da. Sie war wie immer alleine, noch einsamer als jemals zuvor.  
  
Mit einem Seufzer wendete Kolleen sich vom Fenster ab und begann sich anzuziehen.  
  
Nachdem sie den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte, lief sie ziellos durch die langen Flure des Schlosses. Im Verwandlungs- Korridor blieb sie an einem Fenster stehen und sah hinaus. Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden und auch im Flur war es schummrig, da nur wenige Fackeln brannten.  
  
Lange stand Kolleen da und dachte nach.  
  
Ohne bestimmtes Ziel lief Snape durch das Schloss. Er wollte einen klaren Kopf bekommen.  
  
Seit dem letzten Abend war seine Konzentration wie weggeblasen. Es schien etwas habe sein komplettes inneres umgedreht und ihn wieder frontal auf seine Vergangenheit gestoßen.  
  
Beinahe hätte er die schwarze Gestalt am Fenster gar nicht gesehen. Dann erkannte er Kolleen und wunderte sich darüber was sie alleine hier im Dunkeln machte. Den Gedanken sie würde auf jemanden warten, verwarf er schnell wieder, denn dann hätte sie ihn bestimmt bemerkt und würde nicht so abwesend aus dem Fenster starren.  
  
Sie begann zu zittern und schluckte laut. Sie kämpfte gegen die Tränen und als sie ihren Kopf drehte, fielen ihre Tränenerfüllten Augen auf ihn. Sie nahmen einen erschrockenen Eindruck an und er sah deutlich wie Kolleen sich abmühte vor ihm nicht vollkommen in Tränen auszubrechen.  
  
„Entschuldigen sie Professor, ich habe sie nicht gesehen. Ich....Ich wollte gerade......."   
  
Sie sprach langsam und angestrengt um alle Tränen zurückzuhalten.  
  
„Sie wollten gerade mit mir zum Abendessen gehen", vervollständigte er ihren Satz.  
  
„Madame Pomfrey hat allen Lehrer aufgetragen darauf zu achten, dass sie genug essen, also kommen sie!"  
  
In seinem Gesicht war beinahe ein Lächeln, als er einladend seinen Arm ausbreitete und in Richtung große Treppe wies. Mit leicht gesenktem Blick folgte Kolleen seiner Aufforderung und er übersah nicht die flüchtige Bewegung ihres linken Armes, um sich die Augen zu trocknen.  
  
„Professor Snape ich muss noch mal auf Toilette, gehen sie doch schon mal vor."   
  
Etwas zögernd sah er sie an, wusste aber, dass er es nicht verbieten konnte.  
  
„Gut, aber wenn sie in zehn Minuten nicht beim Essen sind, werde ich sie holen", antwortete er schon beinahe drohend.  
  
„Keine Angst ich komm schon noch."   
  
Sie ging weiter und verschwand in der Mädchentoilette. Vor der Tür blieb er etwas zögernd stehen, sollte er lieber auf sie warten um sicher zu gehen, dass sie zum Essen ging. Ach was, er würde es ja sowieso sehen, also ging er weiter Richtung Große Halle.  
  
Es waren schon fast alle Schüler und Lehrer anwesend, es fehlten noch zwei Huffelpuffs und Kolleen. Snape setzte sich neben Professor Sprout und begann zu essen.  
  
Als die beiden Huffelpuff Jungs lauter als es nötig gewesen wäre in die Halle kamen, warf er ihnen einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Die Jungs setzten sich und der einzig leere Stuhl blieb an seiner linken.  
  
Kolleen betrat die Halle und Snape hätte sie fast nicht wieder erkannt. Sie sah nicht müde und verweint aus wie vor zehn Minuten, sondern machte einen zumindest zufriedenen Ausdruck. Als sie sich neben ihn setzte, sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln „Guten Appetit".  
  
Er war erschrocken wie sehr sie sich verstellen konnte. Niemand würde ihr den Schmerz und die Trauer ansehen und wenn man es wusste könnte man denken, sie würde nicht trauern.  
  
Sie versteckte sich und das war, wie er wusste, ein gefährlicher Versuch dem ganzen am besten zu entgehen.  
  
Zumindest aß sie nun etwas. Warum beschäftigst du dich eigentlich damit? Es geht dich nichts an, sicherlich hast du besseres zu tun. Fast unmerklich schüttelte er den Kopf und aß weiter ohne über Kolleen nachzudenken.  
  
Die wenigen Ferientage vergingen und schon war die Große Halle eines Morgens mit Schülern gefüllt, die wie immer laut durcheinander redeten. Snape verdreht die Augen, als er die Halle betrat und zum Lehrertisch rauschte. Warum konnten Kinder nicht einmal leise sein?  
  
Er frühstückte schnell und verließ dann die Halle um für kurze Zeit noch die Ruhe der Kerker zu genießen.  
  
Wieder hatte er als erstes die Fünftklässler, dann die Siebener und schließlich zweimal die Erstklässler. In allen Klassen wollte er einen Test schreiben lassen, um zu sehen, ob alle ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht hatten und wie viel sie wieder vergessen hatten. Allerdings vermutete er, dass die Schüler aus der Siebten und manche aus der Fünften durchaus vorbereitet waren, da er dies meistens tat.  
  
Als er den Klassenraum betrat, waren schon alle Schüler anwesend.  
  
„Alle Bücher in die Taschen und raus mit den Federn!"   
  
Er begann Aufgaben an die Tafel zu schreiben. Es waren nur drei und so gab er schnell wieder den Blick frei auf die Tafel, die nun mit seiner scharfen kleinen Schrift gefüllt war.  
  
„Dies ist ein Test. Ihr kennt die Regeln!"   
  
Einige Schüler stöhnten leise. Snape setzte sich genüsslich an das Pult und bereitete die Fragen für die Erste Klasse vor, ohne dabei die Schüler vor sich aus den Augen zu verlieren.  
  
Die Stunde ging dem Ende zu und er ging mit einem hämischen Lächeln durch die Reihen und sammelte die Pergamente ein.  
  
Die Älteren Schüler schienen alle vorbereitet zu sein und waren nicht überrascht, als er die Aufgaben an die Tafel schrieb.  
  
Kolleen war die Erste die die Feder niederlegte und Snape überlegte, ob das ein schlechtes Zeichen war, da sie sonst sehr ausführliche Arbeiten schrieb. Aber warum beschäftigte er sich schon wieder mit ihr? Sollte sie doch mit ihren Problemen alleine klar kommen.  
  
Trotzdem blieb er etwas länger als nötig an ihrem Tisch stehen, doch sie packte bereits ihre Sachen und war die erste die den Raum verließ.  
  
Als er am Abend die Arbeiten korrigierte, stellte er fest, dass Kolleens einfach hervorragend war und definitiv die beste Note verdiente.  
  
Die Tage vergingen und aus irgendwelchen Gründen beobachtete er Kolleen weiter und ihm fiel auf, dass sie nur kurz beim Essen war, ihm Unterricht beteiligte sie ihren jeweiligen Partner nicht an der Arbeit, wobei sie trotzdem sehr gute Ergebnisse erzielte. Trotz all seiner Zweifel und der Gewissheit, dass es ihn eigentlich nichts anging, machte er sich Sorgen und beschloss mit Professor McGonagall über Kolleen zu reden. 


	8. Geburtstag und andere Überraschungen

Kapitel 8: Geburstag und andere Überraschungen  
  
E  
  
s war Anfang Februar, genau genommen der dritte. Morgen war der vierte und Kolleen hatte Geburtstag. Alleine saß sie im Schlafsaal am Fenster und dachte wie so oft nach.   
  
Als sie Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, legte sie sich schnell in ihr Bett und zog die schweren Vorhänge zu. Auf die Gesellschaft der andren konnte sie gerade gut verzichten.  
  
Seit einer Woche schlief sie wieder einigermaßen normal und musste nicht jedes Mal, wenn sie die Augen schloss, Angst haben Alpträume zu haben. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen und ihr Körper entließ sie, trotz des Lärms der anderen vier Mädchen, schnell in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
  
Kolleen erwachte, als etwas Schweres auf ihren Bauch fiel. Erschrocken setzte sie sich auf und sah ihre Eule auf dem Bettgestell sitzen. Ein großes Paket lag auf der Decke. Sie lächelte und etwas ehrfürchtig machte sie sich daran das Geschenk auszupacken. Es würde wohl das einzige bleiben.  
  
Ein dicker Umschlag, mit der feinen Handschrift ihrer Mutter darauf, fiel ihr zuerst in die Hände. Aber den wollte sie später lesen. In dem Paket waren zwei Bücher, die sie sich schon lange gewünscht hatte und etwas großes weiches, was noch mal extra verpackt war. Es war ein dicker schwarzer Umhang mit einer großen Kapuze. Strahlend hielt Kolleen ihn vor sich und als er sich entfaltete fiel eine Karte heraus:  
  
„Den hat Sarah schon im November für dich gekauft und sie hoffte, das er dir gefällt."  
  
Das letzte Geschenk von ihrer Schwester......., langsam ließ sie den Umhang auf das Bett sinken und strich darüber. Obwohl er sehr dick war, war seine Oberfläche glatt und angenehm weich.  
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ Kolleen sich zurück in die Kissen sinken und genoss den Moment des Friedens. Die Tränen die sich nach oben drängen wollte, hielt sie zurück.  
  
Ein lautes Rasseln holte Kolleen wieder in die Realität und schnell griff sie nach dem Wecker und schaltete ihn aus.   
  
Seufzend stand sie auf, nahm ihre Sachen und ging ins Badezimmer um sich zu waschen und anzuziehen.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später saß sie am Gryffindortisch beim Frühstück und versuchte etwas zu essen. Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere, eigentlich. Nur hatte sie heute Geburtstag und niemand beachtete es. Auch wenn sie immer glaubte sich daran gewöhnt zu haben, tat es jedes Mal aufs Neue weh, wenn sie von allen ignoriert wurde.  
  
Im Moment war es ihr einfach zuviel. Sie konnte keinen Moment länger an diesem Tisch sitzen und obwohl sie noch nichts gegessen hatte stand sie auf und verließ die Halle.  
  
Die ganze Zeit des Unterrichts passte sie nicht auf, sondern flüchtete sich in ihre Traumwelten. Bei den Mahlzeiten war sie zwar anwesend, doch aß sie nichts.  
  
Später, nach dem Abendessen, ging sie nach draußen. Der Vollmond tauchte das Land in silbrige Schatten und der See glitzerte im Sternenlicht. Seit einigen Tagen lag kein Schnee mehr, aber im Moment war Kolleen trotzdem bitterkalt.  
  
Gerade ging sie an einigen Büschen und Hecken vorbei, als sie das Gefühl hatte verfolgt zu werden. Dann sah sie einen großen Schatten hinter sich. Mit der rechten Hand griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab in der Umhangtasche, zog ihn heraus und drehte sich mit ausgestrecktem Arm blitzschnell um.  
  
Als sie die Person erkannte, erschrak sie fast mehr als wäre es jemand gefährliches gewesen. Schnell ließ sie den Stab sinken.  
  
„Oh, verzeihen Sie bitte, Professor Snape. Ich dachte sie wären jemand anderes."   
  
Er sah sie nicht böse, sondern einfach ernst an.   
  
„Ich frage mich nur warum sie, wenn sie solche Angst haben, Miss Anderson, im Dunkeln alleine hier draußen sind."  
  
Darauf wollte sie keine Antwort geben und senkte den Blick.   
  
„Ich wollte gerade wieder rein gehen."   
  
Schon wollte sie sich zum Schloss wenden, als er sie zurück hielt.  
  
„Ich möchte mich noch kurz mit ihnen unterhalten, hätten sie noch soviel Zeit?"  
  
Kolleen wunderte sich etwas, warum war er nur so freundlich? Es war schon seltsam.  
  
„Ja natürlich, Sir."  
  
„Ich habe nicht gesehen, dass sie etwas gegessen haben oder sollte ich mich irren?"  
  
Ein einfaches Kopfschütteln beantwortete seine Frage.  
  
„Ich bin zwar nicht ihr Hauslehrer, aber trotzdem ist mir aufgefallen, dass sie sich in letzter Zeit ausgesprochen seltsam verhalten. Zu ihren Mitschülern sind sie sehr freundlich, auch wenn sie es nicht sind. Und auch sonst scheinen sie einen sehr fröhlichen Eindruck zu machen. Trotzdem essen sie noch immer viel zu wenig. Professor McGonagall hat mir bestätigt, dass sich ihre Leistungen in sämtlichen Fächern sehr verbessert haben. Ich finde das passt alles nicht zusammen, würde sie es mir erklären?"  
  
Kolleen war erstaunt. War ihr Verhalten so auffällig? Sie hatte doch gerade nicht auffallen wollen um alles so zu haben wie immer.  
  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht was sie meinen Sir. Mir geht es gut und wenn sich das auf meine Noten auswirkt ist es doch nichts Schlimmes."   
  
„Es geht ihnen nicht gut! Sie spielen nicht nur allen anderen etwas vor, sondern auch sich selbst. Herrgott, ihre Schwester ist tot und sie tun als sei alles in Ordnung!"  
  
Das war einfach zuviel an diesem Tag! Ohne wirklich über die Folgen nachzudenken, sagte sie ihm ihre Meinung.  
  
„Danke Professor, dass sie mich daran erinnern! Wahrscheinlich hätte ich es noch vergessen! Meinen sie etwa im Ernst, dass auch nur eine Stunde vergeht in der ich nicht daran denke? In der ich nicht darüber nachdenke was man mit ihr gemacht hat und was sie noch mit meinen Eltern machen könnten?"   
  
Sie machte nur eine kurze Pause um Luft zu holen.  
  
„Ansonsten hat es bis jetzt auch niemanden interessiert wie es mir geht, also warum kommen plötzlich jetzt alle an? Ich versuche doch nur irgendwie weiter zu leben!"   
  
Die meisten Sätze trieften vor Sarkasmus und waren beinahe geschrieen. Aber sie hatte genug, egal was er noch sagen würde, sie würde gehen. Sie drehte sich um und ging zügig auf das Schloss zu.  
  
„Miss Anderson! Warten sie! Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass sie gehen können!"   
  
Obwohl seine Stimme hinter ihr her donnerte, ignorierte sie ihn und ging zielstrebig weiter.   
  
Ohne irgendjemandem eines Blickes zu würdigen, ging sie direkt in ihren Schlafsaal und warf sich aufs Bett. Die dicken Vorhänge und die Kissen erstickten ihre Schluchzer und viel später fiel sie in einem unruhigen Schlaf mit seltsamen Träumen.  
  
Kolleen saß gerade beim Frühstück und aß sogar einen Toast, als Professor McGonagall zu ihr kam.  
  
„Es tut mir sehr leid sie beim Frühstück zu stören, aber würde sie mich in mein Büro begleiten?"  
  
Kolleen hatte eine böse Vorahnung, sicherlich war Snape daran schuld.   
  
„Natürlich Professor." S  
  
ie stand auf und folgte ihrer Hauslehrerin in deren Büro.  
  
„Setzen sie sich bitte."   
  
Professor McGonagall deutet auf einen Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch, sie selbst setzte sich dahinter.  
  
„Professor Snape hat vorhin mit mir gesprochen. Sie haben sich gestern seinen Anweisungen widersetzt und sich recht respektlos verhalten. Können sie mir das erklären?"  
  
„Ich habe wohl etwas über reagiert. Es tut mir leid."   
  
Kolleen hatte einfach keine Lust auf dieses Gespräch und wollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.  
  
„Trotzdem muss ich sie darauf aufmerksam machen, dass das nicht noch einmal vorkommen sollte und entschuldigen können sie sich morgen Abend persönlich, wenn sie nachsitzen."  
  
„Aber......"  
  
„Kein aber! Morgen Abend in Professor Snapes Büro. Sie können gehen."  
  
Die Tür fiel lauter ins Schloss als geplant. Kolleen lief zügig durch das Schloss, nicht um wirklich pünktlich zum Unterricht zu kommen, sondern vielmehr um ihrer Wut etwas Luft zu machen.   
  
Was hatte Snape nur gegen sie? Warum konnte er ihr nicht einfach Punkte abziehen? Warum musste sie für jede Kleinigkeit nachsitzen und warum tauchte er immer dann auf wenn es ihr gerade richtig schlecht ging und sie wirklich keine Gesellschaft gebrauchen konnte?  
  
„Es ist wie verhext!", schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Es war etwas was ihre Großmutter immer sagte, sie war Muggel und wusste erst seit sie Kolleens Großvater kannte von Zauberern und Hexen und hatte sich diese Redewendung nicht abgewöhnen können.  
  
Aber vielleicht war es wirklich so. Vielleicht war da etwas verhext, aber wer und warum?   
  
Sie war so in diese Gedanken vertieft, dass sie beinahe am Klassenraum für Zaubereigeschichte vorbeigelaufen wäre.   
  
Professor Binns bemerkte ihr zu spät kommen fast nicht, er machte nur eine etwas längere Pause zwischen den Sätzen.  
  
Kolleen setzte sich an ihren Platz in der letzten Reihe und ihre Gedanken schweiften von dem Vortrag ihres Lehrers über die Trollaufstände ab zu Snape.  
  
Es war schon seltsam, wie oft sie ihm in den letzten Wochen auf dem Flur begegnete, er sie dauernd im Unterricht dran nahm und gestern schien es als sei er besorgt gewesen, auch wenn ihr das jetzt erst bewusst wurde. Ihm war einiges aufgefallen, was alle anderen nicht gesehen hatten und er hatte nachgefragt. Aber warum? Das verstand sie einfach nicht. Normalerweise interessierte ihn doch auch nicht das Wohl eines Schülers, solange er nicht in Slytherin war.  
  
Das laute Stühle rücken und das Stimmengewirr, ließen Kolleen aufblickten und feststellen, dass der Unterricht zu ende war. Auch sie nahm ihre Bücher und machte sich auf den Weg zu Professor Trelawneys Turm. Zwei so einschläfernde Fächer hintereinander waren wirklich kein Spaß. Als sie Wahrsagen gewählt hatte, hatte sie wirklich mit etwas anderem gerechnet, als sich jedes Mal Todesvorhersagen anhören zu müssen oder, vor allem im Sommer, fast ohnmächtig zu werden in der Hitze des Raumes. Aber für Alternativen war es nun zu spät und sie hoffte noch immer irgendwann etwas Interessantes zu lernen.  
  
Als sie das Turmzimmer betrat, schlug ihr sofort eine heiße Duftwolke entgegen, die ihr fast den Magen umdrehte. Schnell setzte Kolleen sich in einen der Sessel am Fenster, in der Hoffnung dort etwas frische Luft abzubekommen.  
  
Seit einigen Stunden arbeiteten sie wieder mit Kristallkugeln und im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen, bildetet sich Kolleen zumindest ein ab und zu etwas anderes als den weißen Nebel zu sehen. Doch diese Stunde war anders, sie wusste nicht ob es daran lag, dass sie schlecht geschlafen und wenig gegessen hatte, aber die warme mit schweren Gerüchen gesättigte Luft benebelte mehr als sonst ihren Kopf und als sie wieder in die Kugel sah, wurde der weiße Nebel schwarz und ein Schatten war zu sehen.   
  
Die Dunkelheit verblasste und der Schatten, wurde deutlicher und nahm die Gestalt eines Mannes an, der durch die Nacht lief.   
  
Wie gebannt starrte Kolleen in die Kugel und wagte nicht auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken aus Angst das Bild wieder zu verlieren.  
  
Der Mann entfernte sich und sie sah eine Wiese und weiter weg eine zweite Person. Als der Mann sie erreicht hatte, schien er sie zu umarmen und die Konturen wurden unklar. Erst sah es so aus als sei es nur noch eine Person und dann verschwamm alles. Der weiße Nebel war wieder zurück.  
  
Ungläubig sah Kolleen noch immer in die Kugel, hatte sie das wirklich gesehen oder war es Einbildung gewesen und was hatte es zu bedeuten?   
  
Professor Trelawney zu fragen war sinnlos und das wusste sie, doch konnte sie sich einfach nicht helfen. Wenigstens war sie sicher nicht geschlafen zu haben.   
  
Als der Unterricht beendet war, rannte sie beinahe den ganzen Weg hinunter in die Eingangshalle und stieß kräftig die große Tür auf.  
  
Sie lief die Treppen hinunter, blieb einige Meter weiter stehen und atmete ein paar Mal mit geschlossenen Augen tief ein und aus. Doch auch die frische Luft ließ die Bilder in ihrem Kopf nicht verschwinden, sie wurden eher noch deutlicher.  
  
Aufgewühlt ging sie dann in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen 


	9. Unerwartete Geständnisse

Nun mal Kapitel 9........., sorry daß es etwas gedauert hat.  
  
Kapitel 9: Unerwartete Geständnisse  
  
Snape ging die Treppen zur Eingangshalle hinauf und grinste in sich hinein, daß war ausnahmsweise mal eine recht amüsante Stunde gewesen, gleich zwei Schüler hatten ihren Kessel zum schmelzen gebracht und so den Trank durch den Klassenraum verteilt, wobei alle Schüler die etwas abgekommen hatten beinahe elefantenhafte Füße bekamen. Für ihn war das sehr lustig mitanzusehen gewesen.  
  
Die große Halle war schon voller Schüler, doch mußte er sich trotz der vielen Herumlaufenden keine Sorgen um Platz zu machen, denn alle wichen ihm im großen Bogen aus. Mit einem beinahe hämischen Grinsen setzte er sich auf seinen Stuhl am Lehrertisch und begann mit dem Essen. Wenn er aufsah schweifte sein Blick nicht wie sonst hinüber zum Slytherintisch, sondern wie auch in den letzten Tagen immer öfter hinüber zu den Gryffindors. Es war beinahe eine unbemerkte Gewohnheit geworden. Er fand Kolleen fast ganz am Ende des Tisches sitzend, wieder war sie alleine. Ihre Reaktion am Vorabend regte ihn noch immer etwas auf. Eigentlich hatte er ihr helfen wollen und dann wurde er so schroff zurückgewiesen. "Was hattest du erwartet? Daß sie dir ihr Herz ausschüttet? Du bist ihr Lehrer!" Mit einem Kopfschütteln vertrieb er die Gedanken und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen. Der restliche Tag verlief ohne große Vorkommnisse und Snape war froh sich am Abend entspannt in seinen Sessel setzten zu können und einfach nichts zu tun. Nichts außer ins Feuer starren und seinen Gedanken etwas freien Lauf lassen.  
  
Er ging früh ins Bett und als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte fühlte er sich frisch und erholt wie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Die Schüler würden seine gute Laune nachher in einigen noch "freundlicheren" Bemerkungen abgekommen. Nur wer ihn gut kannte, wie z.B. Professor Dumbledore fragte was ihn so fröhlich stimmte und ganz ehrlich antwortete er, daß er es nicht wisse.  
  
Der Abend kam schneller als erwartet und schon bald nach dem Abendessen klopfte es an seine Bürotür. Snape war gerade im Bad und rief nur laut "Herein!", er wusch sich die Hände und eilte in sein Büro, wo er Kolleen, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, am Kamin stehend fand. Als sie seine Schritte hörte drehte sie sich um und sah wie er fand etwas vorwurfsvoll aus. "Guten Abend Professor", sagte sie nur knapp. "Setzte sie sich bitte Miss Anderson." Er deutete auf einen der beiden Sessel vor dem Kamin, selbst setzte er sich in den anderen. Man sah Kolleen an, daß ihr die Situation nicht gefiel und sie keine Idee hatte was das werden sollte. Trotzdem ergriff sie als erste das Wort: "Sir, was ich gesagt habe......"Weiter kam sie nicht denn Snape unterbrach sie. "Ich möchte keine Entschuldigungen von ihnen solange sie nicht ernst gemeint sind!" Daraufhin schwieg sie. "Gut, dann wiederhole ich meine Frage von vorgestern noch mal. Was fehlt ihnen?" Schon als er den Satz zu ende gesprochen hatte wußte er, daß die Formulierung ein Fehler war und das passierte gerade ihm, der für seine clevere Zunge bekannt war. Wider erwarten blieb Kolleen ganz ruhig und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Dann stand sie schweigend auf und ging einige Schritte durch sein Büro. Vor einem Regal mit Zaubertrankzutaten blieb sie stehen, langsam drehte sie sich um und sah ihn wieder unverwandt an. "Professor, daß einzige was mir fehlt sind Freunde, etwas Glück und vor allem anderen eine Schwester, die ich nie wieder bekommen werde!" Soviel Trauer und Schmerz hatte er in nicht vielen Augen gesehen und als er sie dort so stehen sah, alleine und hilflos, krampfte sich etwas in seinem Magen zusammen. Er wollte ihr helfen konnte es aber nicht. "Wenn sie noch weiter das Bedürfnis haben in offenen Wunden herum zu stochern ist jetzt der Zeitpunkt dafür." Ihre letzte Worte wurden immer leiser, sie schien mit den Tränen zu kämpfen, schließlich drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und er sah wie ihr Körper anfing zu beben. Langsam stand Snape auf und ging auf sie zu. Vorsichtig legte er seine rechte Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie zuckte leicht und zu seiner Überraschung drehte sie sich langsam zu ihm. Mit tränenerfüllten Blick sah sie direkt in seine tiefschwarzen Augen. Ohne weiter nachzudenken zog er sie in seine Arme und als er sie so festhielt begann sie heftig zu weinen, beruhigend strich er mit einer Hand über ihren Rücken.  
  
Langsam ebbten ihre Schluchzer ab und vorsichtig löste er seine Umarmung. Mit roten Augen sah sie ihn an und noch immer liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen. Sanft legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und führte sie zu einem der Sessel. Bereitwillig setzte Kolleen sich. In dem großen Sessel wirkte sie wie ein kleines ängstliches Kind. Snape zauberte einen großen Becher heißen Tee, hockte sich neben den Sessel und hielt ihn Kolleen hin. Als sie den Becher nahm huschte ein kleines Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Langsam drehte sie den Becher in den Händen und starrte in den Tee. Sehr leise begann sie zu sprechen: "Ich weiß gar nicht was ich ihnen erzählen sollte, Sir. Sie können mir ja doch nicht helfen." Als Snape antwortete war seine Stimme sehr ruhig und sanft: "Nein vielleicht nicht, aber ich höre zu und das kann auch schon helfen, es hilft sein Leid zu teilen." Die ganze Situation kam ihm sehr seltsam vor, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet und doch tat er nun das was er für richtig hielt und was alle anderen hinterher darüber denken mochten war ihm egal. Kolleen nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck von ihrem Tee und sah dann in sein Gesicht. Snape hatte das Gefühl ihre Blicke würden seine Gedanken erforschen, zum ersten Mal seit langem hatte er Probleme damit seine Gefühle hinter den schwarzen Augen zu verstecken. Die Nervosität die in ihm aufkam versuchte er zu unterdrücken und in dem Moment wo er dachte er könnte es nicht mehr ertragen, wendete sie ihren Kopf wieder zum Feuer. Er war verwirrt. Was war das nur gewesen? Er wußte es nicht und ihre Stimme lenkte seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung. "Alle sagen immer ich soll stark sein, seit ich hier bin hör ich das immer wieder, aber warum sollte ich, wenn es gar keinen Grund mehr dafür gibt?" Ihre Stimme war voller Sarkasmus und sie erinnerte Snape sehr an sich selbst. "Es gibt immer einen Grund zu leben." Ein spöttisches Grinsen zuckte um ihre Lippen. "Ja sicher, sonst wäre auch plötzlich niemand mehr da auf dem man rumhacken könnte oder praktischerweise die Schuld schieben kann. Sie würden sich nachher alle noch langweilen, nachdem sie eine Party über mein Verschwinden gefeiert haben. Es gibt zwei Gründe weiter zu leben, erstens hier weg zu kommen und zweitens meinen Eltern nicht noch mehr Kummer zu bereiten." Wie erschrocken über das was sie gerade gesagt hatte sah sie ihn an. "Entschuldigen Sie Professor, daß hätte ich nicht sagen sollen, es gehört hier nicht hin." Sie senkte den Kopf und starrte wieder in den Becher. Prüfend sah Snape Kolleen an. "Miss Anderson, sehen sie mich an. Es ist in Ordnung ich habe sie schließlich darum gebeten. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Ihr Blick war müde. "Sie sollten schlafen gehen." "Nein, ich bin nicht müde." Kolleen drehte den Kopf und wich seinen Mißtrauischem Blick aus. "Ich sehen doch wie müde sie sind. Warum schlafen sie so wenig?" Wieder sah sie ihn an, wich aber seinen Augen aus. "Ich kann nicht. Jedesmal wenn ich schlafe sehen ich alles wieder vor mir. Jedesmal....." Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Snape sah sie leicht erschaudern. "Warten Sie einen Moment bitte." Er erhob sich und betrat mit ruhigen Bewegungen seine Privaträume. Er ging hinüber zu dem kleinen Schränckchen unter dem Regal und öffnete es. Die kleinen Flaschen und Phiolen glänzten ihm in verschiedenen Farben entgegen. Es brauchte etwas länger bis er endlich in der vorletzte Reihe die Flasche mit der dunkelblauen Flüssigkeit fand ,die er suchte. Lange Zeit war vergangen, seitdem er selbst das letzte Mal diesen Trank brauchte und dafür war er dankbar. Mit dem Fläschchen in der Hand ging er zurück in sein Büro und fand Kolleen noch zusammengesunkener im Sessel sitzen. Wieder ging er neben ihr in die Knie und hielt ihr die Flasche hin. Ihr verkrampfter Griff um den Teebecher lockerte sich und schließlich stellte sie ihn langsam auf den kleinen Tisch neben sich. Vorsichtig nahm sie die im Feuerschein funkelte Phiole aus seiner Hand. Für vielleicht nur eine Sekunde berührten sich ihre Finger und Snape durchzuckte ein Schmerz in der Magengegend. Er sah wie sie die Flasche im Licht drehte. "Was ist das?" Den Blick hob sie nicht. "Ein Schlaftrank. Er schenkt ruhigen vor allem traumlosen Schlaf. Drei Tropfen genügen für eine Nacht." Überraschung breitet sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, doch Snape schüttelte nur sanft den Kopf. "Sollten sie ihn brauchen scheuen sie sich nicht ihn zu benutzen." Er sah wie Kolleen erst noch zögerte, sich aber dann ihre Hand um die Flasche schloß und sie sie in ihre Umhangtasche steckte.  
  
Snape erhob sich und hatte sein altes kühles Gesicht wieder. "Sie können gehen Miss Anderson!" Sie schien zu verstehen, denn ohne weiteres Zögern stand sie auf und ging zur Tür, schon hatte sie den Griff in der Hand als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte. "Vielen Dank Professor. Für alles." Sie sah an ihm vorbei und öffnete dann leise die Tür und ging. 


	10. Wahrsagenhausaufgaben

Danke für die lieben reviews!  
  
Kapitel 10: Wahrsagenhausaufgaben  
  
Kolleen saß auf ihrem Bett und starrte auf die Flasche in ihrer Hand. Die blaue Flüssigkeit darin leuchtete etwas im Schein der einzigen Kerze. Die anderen Mädchen waren noch alle im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie genoß die Stille und dachte über die vergangene Stunde nach. Es war nur eine Stunde gewesen und doch schien sie ewig gedauert zu haben und ewig her zu sein. Alles war irgendwie verdreht gewesen und hätte sie nicht den Schlaftrank in ihrer Hand gehabt, hätte sie nicht geglaubt, daß es überhaupt passiert war. Sie hatte sich ausgeheult und nicht nur das, jemand hatte ihr auch zugehört und sie danach gefragt. Das alles bei einer Person, der sie es am wenigsten zugetraut hätte. Was war nur in Snape gefahren oder in sie, daß sie darauf eingegangen war? Aber vielleicht war das vorhin der wirkliche Severus Snape gewesen, vielleicht war da seine Maske für ein paar Momente gebrochen gewesen. Als sie sich zu ihn umgedreht hatte hatte sie etwas sagen wollen, doch sie war an seinen Augen hängengeblieben. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment gewesen, aber das erste Mal hatte sie mehr in ihrem Schwarz gesehen als nur Kälte und Abneigung. Seine Umarmung war überraschend gekommen und war doch beruhigend gewesen. Einen kurzen Moment hatte sie sich sicher gefühlt und das Gefühl verloren zu sein war etwas zurückgewichen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Über was machte sie sich da bloß gerade Gedanken? Das war absolut verrückt! Er war ihr Lehrer und sicherlich hätte er das bei jedem Schüler getan.  
  
Kolleen entkorkte die Flasche und ließ drei Tropfen in das Wasserglas auf ihrem Nachttisch fallen. Nachdem der Korken wieder fest saß, verstaute sie die Flasche in der hintersten Ecke ihres Koffers und bedeckte sie mit Kleidern. Als sie das Glas in der Hand hielt zögerte sie kurz. War das wirklich nötig? Wenn sie ruhig schlafen wollte war es nötig, also hob sie das Glas an und trank es mit einem Zug leer. Nur ein süßlicher Nachgeschmack blieb auf ihrer Zunge zurück und sofort merkte sie wie sich ihr Körper beruhigte, langsam legte sie sich ins Bett und schlief schneller als sie denken konnte.  
  
Der Himmel in der Großen Halle war strahlend blau. Kolleen saß beim Frühstück und war mit ihren Gedanken mal wieder ganz woanders, so daß sie nicht bemerkte wie jemand hinter ihr stand und auch nicht daß die Schüler neben ihr verstummt waren. "Guten Morgen Miss Anderson. Haben sie gut geschlafen?" Es war Professor Snape. Kolleen fuhr erschrocken herum und sah zum ihm auf. "Ja...., äh...., vielen Dank Professor." Vor lauter Überraschung stotterte sie etwas. Er sah mit einem arroganten Blick auf sie hinunter und verließ mit wehendem Umhang die Halle.  
  
Die Schüler um sie starrten Kolleen fassungslos an, sagten aber nichts. Genervt von den Blicken verdrehte Kolleen die Augen, ließ den Rest des Frühstück liegen und ging ihre Schulsachen holen.  
  
Der Unterricht verlief wie immer, nur der Berg Hausaufgaben war größer als gewöhnlich und da sie wußte, daß sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum eh nicht konzentrieren konnte blieb sie in der Bibliothek und das auch als alle anderen schon lange gegangen waren. Der Raum war groß und roch immer nach alten etwas modrigen Büchern, momentan war er nur noch von wenigen Kerzen beleuchtet und strahlte noch mehr als sonst Ruhe und Frieden aus. Kolleen war bei den Wahrsagen Hausaufgaben angekommen und las gelangweilt den Text aus dem Buch vor ihr. Sie brauchte ungefähr zehn Minuten länger als es für diesen Text angemessen gewesen wäre und nahm sich dann seufzend ein Stück Pergament und ihre Feder, um den aufgegebenen Aufsatz zu schreiben. Sie sollten die Personen beschreiben, die sie in der letzten Stunde in der Kristallkugel gesehen hatten. Sonst hatte sie sich immer etwas ausgedacht, so wie es der Rest der Klasse eben auch tat, aber diesmal hatte sie wirklich etwas gesehen. Angestrengt versuchte sie sich daran zu erinnern wie der Mann ausgesehen hatte. Er war groß und schlang gewesen, mit schwarzem, längerem Haar. Viel mehr hatte sie nicht sehen können, nur daß er weite schwarze Roben getragen hatte. Die zweite Person hatte sie bis darauf, daß es eine Frau war nicht erkennen können. All dies hatte sie aufgeschrieben und ihr wurde bewußt daß es bei weitem nicht die geforderte Pergamentseite in Anspruch nahm, also legte sie das begonnene Pergament zur Seite und begann sich etwas auszudenken. Das Öffnen und Schließen der Bibliothekstür hörte sie nicht. Erst als jemand um die Ecke des Regals bog sah sie auf. Es war Professor Snape. "Warum findet er mich immer?", schoß ihr durch den Kopf.  
  
Er schien sie noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn er durchsuchte weiter konzentriert das Regal. Kolleen beobachtete ihn von der Seite. Seine Bewegungen waren fließend und sehr weich, ganz anders als man es aus seinem Unterricht gewohnt war. Das erste Mal betrachtete sie Snape nicht als Lehrer sondern als Mann und wenn sie ganz ehrlich war gefiel ihr das was sie sah. Ein schelmisches Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Aber vielleicht war es ganz gut wenn er sie jetzt nicht sah und so drehte sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu und tat so als hätte sie ihn gar nicht bemerkt. Das Problem war nur, daß das nicht funktionierte und sie auf jeden Schritt und jedes Geräusch das er machte achtete und als er in einer Bewegung inne hielt wußte sie, daß er sie entdeckt hatte. Um Beschäftigt zu wirken, begann sie die nächsten zwei Sätze des erfundenen Aufsatzes zu schreiben. Sie hörte und sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Snape nun an ihrem Tisch stand, gespielt überrascht blickte sie auf. "Oh, Professor Snape! Ich habe sie gar nicht kommen gehört. Ich,.... also ich mache nur meine Hausaufgaben." Sein Blick war ausnahmsweise einmal friedlich. "Sie brauchen sich nicht gleich rechtfertigen Miss Anderson." Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. "Noch dürfen sie ja hier sein. Aber eine Frage habe ich schon: Was schreiben sie da so eifrig, daß sie alles andere vergessen? Zaubertränke sind es nicht wie ich sehe." Sein Blick fiel nun auf das geschlossene Zaubertränkebuch, welches ganz oben auf dem Stapel Schulbücher lag. "Ach es ist nur Wahrsagen...." Snape zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und ein Grinsen zuckte um seine Mundwinkel. "Oh....., darf ich mal sehen?" Etwas erschrocken sah Kolleen ihn an. "Äh, also es ist nicht besonders gut...., ich glaube nicht, daß das eine so gute Idee ist....." "Ach geben sie schon her, so schlecht wird's nicht sein!" Er zog ihr das Pergament unter den Händen weg und begann zu lesen. "Nun, ich wußte nicht, daß Bilder in Kristallkugeln so detailliert sind, aber wenn sie das so gesehen haben......." Sie blickte etwas verlegen auf ihre Hände. Es gehörte wohl zu den weniger cleveren Dingen Snape zu erzählen, daß man bei den Hausaufgaben schummelte. Dann hörte Kolleen wie jemand zu lachen begann, sie wunderte sich. War noch jemand in der Bibliothek? Doch als sie aufblickte, sah sie daß es Snape war, der da stand und ein wirkliches Lachen im Gesicht hatte, welches sogar seine Augen mit Wärme füllte. Sie mußte ihn sehr erstaunt angeblickt haben, denn er grinste immer noch als er begann zu erklären: "Sollte sich seit meiner Schulzeit nicht sehr viel geändert haben, entstehen ungefähr 99% der Wahrsagen Hausaufgaben aus erfundenen Geschichten der Schüler und wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin bezweifle ich, daß sich viel geändert hat." Etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht uns sehr ungläubig sah Kolleen ihn an. Das war nicht Snape! Das mußte irgendein Double sein, vielleicht Polyjuice Potion, in Hogwarts war alles möglich...... Doch schnell hatte er wieder jenen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck mit dem er immer durch die Schule zog und sie verwarf den Gedanken. "So Miss Anderson, da ich gefunden haben was ich suche werde ich sie nun wieder ihren Hausaufgaben überlassen." Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds drehte er sich um und verließ die Bibliothek. Eigentlich wollte Kolleen wirklich weiter an dem Aufsatz schreiben, doch Snape hatte sie wirklich völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Sein Verhalten verwirrte sie, warum machte er das? Sie hatte keine Ahnung und vor allem wußte sie nicht was er damit bezwecken wollte, doch im Moment interessierte sie vielmehr sein Alter. Wenn er auch in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen war mußte er schließlich in einem der Jahrbücher auftauchen. Vor dem Regal mit den Jahrbüchern überlegte sie, ihre grobe Schätzung belief sich auf Mitte dreißig, also nahm sie erstmal fünf Bücher mit. Im letzten, in dem sie es schon für unwahrscheinlich hielt ihn zu finden, entdeckte sie zwischen den Schulabgängern aus Slytherin einen hageren blassen Jungen mit schwarzem Haar und tatsächlich stand Severus Snape darunter. Also war er 33 oder 32. Sie war überrascht, so jung sah er wirklich nicht aus, wahrscheinlich machte ihn das miese Gesicht älter. Plötzlich spürte sie den Blick der Bibliothekarin im Rücken und sah auf die Uhr, sie hätte schon vor fünf Minuten gehen müssen. Schnell stellte sie die Bücher zurück und verließ mit ihren Schulsachen unterm Arm die Bibliothek.  
  
In den Gängen war es mal wieder bitter kalt und sie sah zu so schnell wie möglich zurück in den Gryffindorturm zu kommen. 


	11. Snapes Ungerechtigkeit

Etwas kurz, aber immerhin...... Das ist jetzt ein kleiner Rückschlag für alle die dachten Snape macht so weiter wie bisher......  
  
Kapitel 11: Snapes Ungerechtigkeit  
  
Der morgendliche Unterricht begann mit Verwandlungen und das war für Kolleen wie immer eine Quälerei. Dies war einfach nicht ihr Fach, egal wie sehr sie lernte immer hatte sie Probleme mit den Sprüchen und auch wenn die richtig waren hieß das noch lange nicht, daß aus dem vorgegebenen Buch auch ein Glas wurde, wahrscheinlicher war da ein Buch aus Glas oder ein Glas aus Papier in Leder gebunden. Als die Stunde endlich vorbei war und Professor McGonagall ihnen einen Berg Hausaufgaben mitgegeben hatte, machte sie sich, wie der Rest der Gryffindors, auf den Weg in die Kerker. Snape stand an der Tafel und schrieb etwas daran. Kolleen setzte sich auf ihren Platz in der vorletzten Reihe und packte ihr Buch und die Hausaufgaben aus. Snape hatte zu ende geschrieben und wendete nun sein mißmutiges Gesicht der Klasse zu, er ließ seinen Blick etwas schweifen und man sah deutlich wie die Gryffindors ein Stück kleiner wurden wenn er sie im Blick hatte, er kam zu Kolleen und verweilte dort. Sie sah ein funkeln durch seine Augen blitzen. "Miss Anderson! Kommen sie nach vorne und referieren sie über ihre Hausaufgaben!" Sie sah ihn an und reagierte nicht. Das konntet er schließlich nicht ernst meinen, sie war absolut unvorbereitet und das war bei weitem nicht die Aufgabe gewesen. "Wird es heut noch etwas oder muß ich Gryffindor erst Punkte abziehen, damit sie in die Gänge kommen?" Schnell griff sie nach der Pergamentrolle mit den Hausaufgaben und ging nach vorne, unsicher blieb sie neben ihm und der Tafel stehen. "Ohne Aufzeichnungen Miss Anderson, das gehört zur guten Unterrichtsvorbeireitung!" Kolleen mußte hilflos zusehen wie er ihr das Pergament abnahm und sich dann beinahe genüßlich erwartend an die Wand neben der Tafel lehnte. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung was sie sagen sollte, denn die Hausaufgaben hatte sie schon vor drei Tagen gemacht und sie hatte nun nur noch eine grobe Vorstellung davon was sie geschrieben hatte. Etwas stotternd begann sie die Aufgabe und dann den Trank zu erklären, währenddessen wurde sie mindestens zehn Mal von Snape unterbrochen der sie wegen Ungenauigkeiten oder schlechten Formulierungen tadelte. Noch vor dem Ende unterbrach er sie endgültig. "Das reicht Miss Anderson! Für soviel Unvermögen einfach eine Hausaufgabe wieder zugeben werden Gryffindor fünf Punkte abgezogen! Setzten!" Und das war nur der Anfang der schlimmsten Zaubertrankstunde, die Kolleen je hatte. Egal was es war oder welcher Trank schief ging, sie war schuld. Am Ende der Stunde hatte Gryffindor ihretwegen zwanzig weniger. Die nächsten Tagen wurden nicht besser, jedesmal wenn sie Snape über den Weg lief, was sehr häufig war, fand er einen Grund sie anzuschreien und Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen. Mit der Zeit hatte Kolleen das Gefühl von ihm verfolgt zu werden und nach jeder neuen Begegnung wuchs ihre Wut gegen diese Ungerechtigkeit. Am Freitagabend kam sie gerade aus der Bücherei und war auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, als sie das inzwischen schon allzu vertraute "Miss Anderson!!" hörte. Mit dem Beschluß egal was kam einfach hinzunehmen drehte sie sich um und sah Professor Snape auf sich zu kommen. "Würden sie mir mal erklären was sie um diese Tageszeit hier draußen auf den Gängen machen? Sie sollten schon lange im Gemeinschaftsraum sein!" Beim Kolleen im Kopf machte es irgendwo "klick" und sämtliche guten Vorsätze waren dahin. "Nein sollte ich nicht. Es ist noch nicht so spät." Snape sah sie erst verdutzt an, doch dann wurde sein Blick beinahe mörderisch. "Was haben sie gesagt?" Ihr Gesicht blieb eiskalt und sie sah ihm fest in die Augen. "Ich sagte, daß ich noch hier sein darf, weil es noch nicht so spät ist." Er trat noch einen Schritt auf sie zu. "Dafür, Miss Anderson, verliert Gryffindor zehn Punkte." Noch immer hielt sie seinem Blick stand. "Daß ist absolut ungerechtfertigt, Sir!" "Das habe noch immer ich zu entscheiden!!" "Dann sollten sie vielleicht mal etwas länger über ihre Entscheidungen nachdenken!" Snape öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Kolleen sprach einfach weiter. "Seit Dienstag bin ich bei ihnen an allem Schuld und sie ziehen mir völlig grundlos Punkte ab. Was hab ich denn getan? Ich...." "Schweigen sie!!", unterbrach er sie schreiend. "Was fällt ihnen überhaupt ein? Ist ihnen klar mit wem sie reden?" "Ja ich rede mit meinem Lehrer, der mich ungerecht behandelt und ich mich nun dagegen wehre!" "Das sollten sie aber lieber bleiben lassen, denn dafür werden sie nächste Woche bei mir nachsitzen!" "Nein, werde ich nicht." Deutlich war die Überraschung in Snapes Gesicht zu sehen, doch sofort faßte er sich wieder. "Dann sorge ich persönlich dafür, daß sie diese Schule noch weit vor den Prüfungen verlassen! Und nun sehen sie zu, daß sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum kommen!" Kolleen wußte, daß sie verloren hatte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Sie verfluchte Snape in allen erdenklichen Formen. Was für ein Arsch war er doch und wie sehr hatte sie sich getäuscht. Wie naiv war sie gewesen zu glauben, er habe auch eine gute Seite.  
  
Das restliche Wochenende verlief ähnlich frustrierend. Sie hatten alle so einen Riesen Berg an Hausaufgaben, daß kaum einer der Siebtklässler zu etwas anderem kam, trotzdem ging Kolleen Snapes Verhalten nicht aus dem Kopf und das regte sie an der ganzen Geschichte noch am Meisten auf. Warum machte sie sich so einen Kopf darum??  
  
Als Snape am Montagmorgen die Große Halle betrat, war er überrascht welch ein Geräuschpegel herrschte. Die Schüler waren ja schon normalerweise laut, aber an diesem Tag war irgend etwas anders, sie schienen noch aufgekratzter als sonst. Mit gerunzelter Stirn ging er zu seinem Platz und ließ sich nieder. Kurz nachdem er sich einen Kaffee eingeschenkt hatte flogen die Posteulen herein und als Snape die vielen Umschläge sah, fiel ihm wieder ein welch ein Tag heute war. Valentinstag..... Er verdrehte genervt die Augen, als er sah wie die Mädchen aufgeregt ihre Briefe öffneten und die Jungs sie schnell in ihrem Umhang verschwinden ließen. Wer hatte sich diesen Tag nur ausgedacht? So schnell es ging aß er auf und verließ die Halle in Richtung Kerker. Im Unterricht waren alle absolut unerträglich. Soviel Unruhe hatte er sonst nie in seinen Klassen, aber er konnte Punkte abziehen wie er wollte, immer wurde hier und da getuschelt. Selbst die letzte Stunde mit den Siebtklässlern war lauter als gewöhnlich. Er war dabei einen Trank an der Tafel zu erklären, als ihm auffiel, daß Kolleen ihn abwesend anstarrte. Obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte was das sollte, machte es ihn nervös. "Miss Anderson!! Würden sie bitte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Unterricht und nicht ihren eigenen Gedanken zu wenden?" Sie schreckte zusammen und blickte verlegen auf den Tisch. Langsam reichte es ihm mit diesem Mädchen! Erst ging sie ihm nicht aus dem Kopf, dann wurde sie frech und jetzt sowas! Das kichern zweier etwas überdrehter Gryffindormädchen brachte ihn auf eine anderes Thema.  
  
Kolleen saß an ihrem Tisch im Zaubertränkeunterricht und Snape erklärte gerade irgendeinen Trank den sie schon in der letzten Stunde verstanden hatte. Sie langweilte sich, aber ihr Blick blieb an Snape hängen. Wenn man ihn recht ansah war er wirklich gar nicht so uninteressant. Allein schon seine tiefe ruhige Stimme oder seine schwarzen Augen. Als Kolleen über die Augen nachdachte fielen ihr plötzlich so viele Moment aus den letzten Monaten ein, wo sie ihnen wohl näher gewesen war als so mancher anderer Schüler. Er beschäftigte sie mehr als sie zugeben wollte, er war anziehend, geheimnisvoll und seit seiner Umarmung war sie sicher, daß es auch en guten Snape gab, auch wenn sie sein Verhalten der letzten Tage nicht verstand. Sie wollte mehr über ihn wissen, mehr mit ihm zusammen sein, mehr...... "Miss Anderson!! Würden sie bitte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Unterricht und nicht ihren eigenen Gedanken zu wenden?" Sie schreckte zusammen und wich dem Rest der Stunde seinen Blicken aus. Als Kolleen ihre Sachen zusammen packte und gerade gehen wollte hielt Snape sie zurück. "Einen Moment bitte, Miss Anderson!" Sie blieb wartend an ihrem Tisch stehen. Etwas träge sah Snape von dem Pergament vor sich auf. "Heute abend um halb neun, hier!" "Ja Sir", murmelte Kolleen und verließ den Klassenraum. 


	12. Kolleen&Severus

Kapitel 12: Kolleen & Severus  
  
Kolleen fand das Abendessen kaum ertragbar, überall nerviges Geflüster oder überdrehtes gegacker der Mädchen. Sie aß schnell und verließ die Große Halle Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Der Versuch Hausaufgaben zu machen scheiterte, weil sie sich einfach zu sehr ärgerte, einmal über diesen völlig überflüssigen Tag und dann über das ungerechte Nachsitzen. So wie Snape sie in den letzten Tagen behandelt hatte, würde er sicherlich die tollsten Aufgaben extra für sie aufbewahrt haben. Langsam füllte sich der Raum und als Kolleen auf die Uhr sah, mußte sie feststellen, daß e Zeit war zu gehen, also brachte sie ihre Schulsachen weg und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Mit einem unfreundlichen Gesicht öffnete Snape, auf ihr Klopfen, die Tür seines Büros. "Sie sind zu spät!" In Gedanken verfluchte Kolleen ihn, reagierte aber gegenteilig. "Entschuldigen sie bitte Sir. Ich habe nicht auf die Zeit geachtet." Snape grummelte zwar, sagte aber nichts. Sie gingen nach neben an in den Klassenraum und als sie den Stapel Kessel neben dem Kamin sah, hatte sie böse Vorahnungen. "So Miss Anderson." Um seinen Mund spielte ein fieses Grinsen. "Reinigen sie die Kessel da drüben. Aber ohne Zauberstab!"  
  
Beim arbeiten spürte sie seine Blicke im Nacken, was sie nervös machte. Irgendwie war diese Nervosität aber anders, sie hatte nicht Angst vor seiner Reaktion sollte sie einen Fehler machen, sondern vor etwas anderem, es war mehr wie ein gespanntes Kribbeln. Plötzlich machte sie sich Gedanken darum, wie sie wohl gerade aussah. Waren ihre Haare ordentlich? Ob er wohl den Dreck auf ihrer Robe aus dem Kräuterkundeunterricht gesehen hatte? "Ist doch vollkommen egal!", meldete sich ihre Vernunft. Trotzdem hätte sie es gerne gewußt, auch hätte sie viel lieber mit ihm Rollen getauscht. Als Kolleen endlich nach zwei Stunden fertig war, war ihre Robe naß und voller Ruß und auch auf ihrer Wange war ein dicker Rußstreifen zusehen. Sie stand auf und drehte sich zu Snape um. "Ich bin fertig Professor." Er sah auf und erhob sich, um den Kesseln einem kritischen Blick zu unterziehen. "Ja, das scheint in Ordnung zu sein." Kolleen war verwundert, er schien mal wieder eine gute Phase zu haben. "Sie haben da Ruß im Gesicht Miss Anderson", bemerkte er, nachdem er sich wieder umgedreht hatte. Hektisch wischte sie sich über die Wange, die noch rötlicher wurde als ohnehin schon. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, auf der anderen Seite." Inzwischen spürte Kolleen wie noch mehr röte in ihr Gesicht stieg. Nachdem sie wieder etwas an der anderen Wange rumgerieben hatte, schüttelte Snape erneut den Kopf und ging auf sie zu, erst sehr nah vor ihr blieb er stehen. Vorsichtig, beinahe zögernd hob er seine Hand und berührte sanft ihre Wange und strich darüber. "Da.....", murmelte er. Kolleen sah zu ihm auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Ohne wirklich zu wissen warum konnte sie nicht mehr wegsehen, sie war wie gefangen von diesen tiefen schwarzen Augen. Seine Hand auf ihrer Wange jagte heiße Schauer durch ihr Gesicht. Die ganze Situation war zu überraschend, als das sie hätte reagieren können, wie festgewachsen blieb sie stehen, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Plötzlich, fast ruckartig zog er seine Hand weg und trat einen Schritt zurück. "So ist es besser." Sie sah ein zucken, wie ein Lächeln um seine Augen und Mundwinkel fahren. "Sie können gehen Miss." Hätte jemand anderes gesehen wie schnell sie den Klassenraum verließ, hätte er wohl gedacht sie würde fliehen.  
  
Snape stand regungslos an derselben Stelle, von der er sie weggeschickt hatte. Noch war er zu überwältigt von dem was gerade passiert war, oder besser zu verwirrt. Was hatte ihn nur getrieben ihr so nah zu kommen? Noch vor kaum zweieinhalb Stunden hatte ihre bloße Anwesenheit ihn auf die Palme gebracht, doch in dem Moment in dem sie sein Büro betreten hatte, war das wie weggeblasen. Er ging hinüber in sein Wohnzimmer und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr und das war so gut wie noch nicht vorgekommen. Sie war einfach......, er fand keine Worte dafür. Sie wirkte zu anziehend auf ihn, das sollte nicht sein, schließlich war sie seine Schülerin, aber was sollte er machen? "Verdammt, Severus! Du bist alt genug um die unter Kontrolle zu haben!!" Er seufzte. Es wäre wirklich nicht richtig, allein schon der Gedanke daran war falsch. Wie kam er überhaupt darauf? Über eins war er sich gerade ganz sicher: Er brauchte Ablenkung, also setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und arbeitete die halbe Nacht, bis er schon fast die Buchstaben in den Büchern nicht mehr erkennen konnte und doch schien dies nicht zu reichen, denn der letzte Gedanke bevor er einschlief galt Kolleen. Snape erwachte mit einem sehr seltsamen Gefühl in der Magengegend, irgend etwas hatte sich verändert, nur kam er nicht darauf was es war. Die Dusche vertrieb die Gedanken erstmal, doch als er beim Frühstück beinahe Kolleen umlief war alles schlagartig wieder da. Was hatte sie bloß gemacht? Im Unterricht war er etwas unkonzentriert, was dazu führte, daß Gryffindor nicht so viele Punkte verlor wie gewöhnlich und die Schüler beinahe den Eindruck hatten er wäre gut gelaunt. Am Abend nach dem Abendessen, beschloß er raus zugehen um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, daß konnte so nicht weiter gehen. Für Mitte Februar war es schon sehr mild und in der Luft ließ sich der erste Hauch des Frühlings erahnen. Der See war noch gefroren und lag starr unter dem Sternenhimmel. Langsam ging er den Weg am See entlang, die Nacht und die Stille beruhigten ihn und hätte er Schüler getroffen hätten sie wohl Glück gehabt. Als sie Bank am dem Schloß gegenüberliegenden Seeufer in Sicht kam, sah er einen Schatten darauf, der definitiv zu einem Menschen gehörte. Lautlos ging er weiter darauf zu.  
  
Langsam wurde Kolleen kalt, sie lag schon seit einer Stunde auf der Bank am See und starrte die meiste Zeit in den schwarzen Himmel, doch nun fielen ihr langsam die Augen zu. Sie versank noch ein Stück tiefer in ihren Gedanken. Auf einmal tauchte Snape vor ihren Augen auf und so sehr sie sich bemühte, er war da nicht wegzukriegen und als sie schon fast wütend die Augen aufriß, sah sie ihn nur noch deutlicher vor sich. Erschrocken setzte sie sich auf, war aber zu überrascht um etwas zu sagen. Snape sah auf sie hinunter und fragte dann seelenruhig: "Darf ich mich setzten?" Das brachte Kolleen noch mehr aus dem Konzept und so nickte sie nur. Er setzte sich und sah über den See in die Ferne. "Was machen sie hier Miss Anderson? Es ist spät." Ihr fiel keine Ausrede ein und so beschloß einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen. "Ich brauchte etwas Ruhe." "Das brauche ich auch, also wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, würde ich gerne hier sitzen bleiben." Das glaubte Kolleen nicht, er mußte sich über sie lustig machen., aber wahrscheinlich war es eine Aufforderung zum gehen. "Äh, ja natürlich Professor." Doch als sie aufstand hielt eine Hand sie zurück. "Sie können ruhig hier bleiben, mich stört es nicht." Etwas verkrampft setzte sie sich mit gebührendem Abstand neben ihn und murmelte "Danke." Lange Zeit saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und Kolleen begann sich zu entspannen. Als sie die Beine auf die Bank zog, rutschte sie unbeabsichtigt recht nah an Snape heran und um nicht feige zu wirken, blieb sie so sitzen. Bald darauf brach er das Schweigen: "Darf ich sie etwas fragen?" Kolleen drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und konnte nun sein ganzes Gesicht sehen. "Ja natürlich." "Wie geht es ihnen gerade?" "Wollen sie ein ehrliche vollständige Antwort?" Er nickte ernst. "Ich weiß nicht genau, ich glaube ganz gut soweit. Dank ihrem Schlaftrank schlafe ich auch besser. So und nun habe ich drei Fragen an sie." Snape lachte, er lachte wirklich. "Hoho, gleich so viele auf einmal? Aber gut, fragen sie!" "Warum treffe ich sie dauernd? Warum fragen sie mich so etwas und warum erzähle ich es ihnen auch noch?" Sofort wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernst. "Nun, die erste Frage kann ich ihnen auch nicht beantworten, es muß wohl Zufall sein, zur zweiten kann ich nur sagen, daß es mich interessiert und zur dritten kann ich wieder nur schweigen, das müssen sie selbst wissen." Kolleen nickte nachdenklich und sah ihm dann in die Augen. Es war dasselbe schwarz wie am Abend zuvor und doch fand sie, daß sie anders waren, sie strahlten mehr. Etwas in der Luft lenkte ihren Blick ab. "Oh..., Professor, sie haben da etwas im Haar." Ohne nachzudenken rutschte sie noch näher an ihn, hob die Hand und zog sanft das Blatt aus dem rabenschwarzen Haar. Gerade als sie die Hand wieder senken wollte, spürte sie seine Hand in ihrer. Ein Stechen durchzog ihren Magen. Ihre Augen suchten eigentlich unbewußt seine und fanden sie dichter vor sich als erwartet, in dem Moment war er nicht mehr ihr Lehrer, sondern jemand anderes. Mit der anderen Hand strich er vorsichtig einige Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht. "Hat dir schon einmal jemand gesagt wie schön du bist?" flüsterte Snape. Sie konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. "Na dann wurde es aber wirklich höchste Zeit!" Er lächelte sie an. Plötzlich, fast automatisch näherten sich ihre Gesichter und dann ganz sanft spürte sie seine warmen Lippen auf ihren, seine Zunge die die ihre liebkoste und irgendwo in ihr explodierte ein Glücksfeuerwerk. Als sie sich von einander lösten, sah sie ihn erschrocken an. "Ich....ich.....also...." Er ließ sie los. "Das.... das tut mir leid. Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen." Sein Blick wich verlegen ihrem aus und ein peinliches Schweigen entstand. "Also, ähm.., ich gehe jetzt wohl lieber." Kolleen stand auf und wollte zum Weg hinunter gehen. "Warten sie! Ich begleite sie lieber." Gemeinsam und vielleicht ein Stück näher zusammen als gewöhnlich gingen sie schweigend zurück zum Schloß. Vor der großen Eingangstür blieb Snape stehen. "Ich.....es tut m...." Weiter kam er nicht, denn sie Kolleen hatte ihren ganzen Mut zusammengenommen und küßte ihn erst sehr vorsichtig und dann, als er sie fest an sich drückte, schon fordernder. Ein wenig atemlos und nun meldeten sich in ihr die Alarmglocken "Oh Gott was hast du nur getan?" Doch er sprach zuerst und wich dabei ein Stück zurück. "Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist. Bitte entschuldigen sie Miss Anderson, das war falsch!" Seine Stimme zitterte. "Kolleen, Professor." "Was?" "Mein Name ist Kolleen." "Ach so, natürlich." Er lächelte sie verlegen an. "Sie sollten häufiger Lachen Professor Snape. Das steht ihnen viel besser." Wäre es nicht so dunkel gewesen, hätte sie sicherlich den leichten rosigen Schimmer auf seinen Wangen sehen können. "Severus", war seine Antwort. Sie widersprach: "Aber ich kann doch nicht......" "Sicher kannst du, ich kann es doch auch." "Das ist etwas anderes." Sie senkte den Blick, spürte dann aber seine Hand unter dem Kinn die ihren Kopf anhob. "Nein das ist nichts anderes." Sie war verwirrt, Gedanken und Gefühlen fuhren Achterbahn in ihrem Kopf und sie wußte schon fast nicht mehr wo oben und unten war. "Ich sollte lieber ins Bett gehen." Bevor sie gehen konnte zog er sie noch etwas näher zu sich und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Wieder verloren in seinen Augen brachte sie nur ein Flüstern hervor. "Gute Nacht Severus." "Gute Nacht Kolleen." Nach einem zarten Kuß auf die Stirn ließ er sie gehen und Kolleen verschwand hinter der schweren Eichentür. 


	13. Der Tag danach

So, nun endlich auch mal wieder etwas hier. Sorry, daß es so lange gedauert hat und daß es dann noch nichtmal richtig gut ist......  
  
Kapitel 13: Der Tag danach  
  
Severus ließ sich auf die Steinstufen vor dem Eingang sinken. So ganz konnte er das eben erlebte nicht glauben. Wie konnte etwas das sich so gut anfühlte so falsch sein? Denn das war es schließlich. Nicht nur daß er vierzehn Jahre älter war als sie, nein er war ihr Lehrer! In allen ihm bekannten Gesetzten war so etwas verboten, aber irgendwie war ihm das ziemlich egal gewesen und auch jetzt war ihm das zwar durchaus bewußt, konnte und wollte sich aber überhaupt nicht gegen seine Gefühle wehren, dafür war es schon zu spät. Seufzend stütze er den Kopf in die Hände. Was sollte er nun tun? Noch war ja nicht viel passiert und doch irgendwie schon zuviel. Seine Vernunft sagte ihm, daß er ihr sagen sollte daß das so nicht geht, doch er wollte nicht. Es war schon ewig her, daß jemand wirklich Interesse an ihm gezeigt hatte, abgesehen vielleicht von ein zwei Ausnahmen, und er sehnte sich so sehr nach jemandem der ihn brauchte und den er brauchte. Warum mußte es gerade eine Schülerin sein?? Das war echt nicht fair! Und wieder fand er sich in der Situation die er so häufig schon erlebt hatte: Er saß alleine in der kalten Dunkelheit der Nacht und verfluchte sein Leben in dem irgendwie nichts so lief wie es sollte oder wie bei allen anderen könnte. Bis morgens um fünf saß er da und starrte in die Finsternis. Mit steifgeforenen Gliedern erhob er sich und ging hinunter in seine Räume, viel wärmer war es dort auch nicht, doch als er sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzte und zu arbeiten begann schickte das Feuer im Kamin einige Wärmewellen zu ihm.  
  
Severus hatte etwas Angst zum Frühstück zu gehen und Kolleen zu begegnen, doch es wäre albern gewesen nicht zu gehen, denn schließlich würde er sie später noch im Unterricht haben. Als er die Große Halle betrat suchte er als erstes den Gryffindortisch ab. Sie war noch nicht da, ein wenig erleichtert machte er sich auf den Weg zum Lehrertisch und setzte sich an seinen Platz. Auch wenn er sich selbst immer wieder zurück rief er konnte es nicht lassen dauernd zur Tür zu sehe. Ganz plötzlich stand sie da und sein Herz machte einen unkontrollierten Hüpfer. Kolleen sah auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich, doch anstatt ernst zurück zu blicken, wie er es immer tat, senkte er verlegen den Blick und widmete sich seinem Teller. Sie saß recht weit vom Lehrertisch und war dann so plötzlich weg, daß Severus es gar nicht gesehen hatte.  
  
Der Unterricht der Siebten Klasse kam viel zu schnell und schon strömten die ersten älteren Schüler in den Kerker. Wie versteinert stand Snape an sein Pult gelehnt und wartete. Kolleen betrat den Raum und setzte sich ruhig auf ihren Platz. Während er die Trankzutaten nocheinmal wiederholen ließ, ignorierte er jede ihrer Meldungen. Bei der einen Frage bei der sie sich nicht meldete rief er sie auf. "Miss Anderson! Was sagen sie dazu? Wieviel Molchaugen gehören hinein?" Während sie antwortete sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen was ihn nervös machte. "Ich weiß es nicht, Sir. Was sie vielleicht auch daraus hätten erkennen können daß ich mich nicht gemeldet habe." Severus war ziemlich vor den Kopf geschlagen. Was hatte sie gerade gesagt? Gut wenn sie mit ihm Streit suchte...... Betont langsam ging er auf ihren Tisch zu und baute sich vor ihr auf. "Ich denke Miss Anderson, daß noch immer ich entscheide wann ich jemanden frage und wann nicht und mir war durchaus bewußt, daß sie sich nicht gemeldet haben! Sie arbeiten vorne!" Er sah sie leicht die Augen verdrehen. "An meinem Tisch!" Mit ihren Sachen auf dem Arm folgte sie ihm nach vorne und stellte den Kessel auf das Feuer welches normalerweise er benutzte. Während Kolleen arbeitete beobachtete er sie unablässig und das machte sie sichtlich nervös. Die restlichen Schüler würden denke er tue das um Kolleen zu ärgern und das war auch gut so. Als die Mittagsglocke läutete war Kolleen schon wieder schneller weg als Severus gucken konnte und es ärgerte ihn nicht mit ihr reden zu können. Etwas niedergeschlagen ging er zum Mittag.  
  
Sie saß da und stocherte in ihrem Gemüsereis ohne etwas zu essen. Der Unterricht gerade war seltsam gewesen, sowieso war die ganze Zeit seit dem vergangenem Abend seltsam gewesen. Vielleicht hatte sie alles nur geträumt oder sich eingebildet, zumindest klang das sehr viel plausibler als die reale Erklärung. Sie hatte Snape geküßt. Ihr Kopf verbesserte sie, nein, sie hatte Severus geküßt nicht Snape. Es hatte ihre kompletten Gedanken umgedreht und durcheinander gewirbelt, sie hatte mal wieder fast nicht geschlafen, aber diesmal aus lauter Verwirrung und Ratlosigkeit darüber was das jetzt werden sollte. Plötzlich konnte sie einfach nicht mehr still sitzen, was vielleicht auch daran lag, daß Severus nun an seinem Platz saß und sie sich furchtbar beobachtet fühlte. Schnell stand sie auf und ging in den fünften Stock um auf den Geschichtsunterricht zu warten. Da die Pause gerade erst angefangen hatte waren noch alle Gänge leer und Kolleen lehnte sie einen Gang vor dem des Klassenzimmers an eine Säule am Fenster und sah hinaus. Der See sah im Tageslicht sehr anders aus und als ihr die Geschehnisse des letzten Abends wieder mal durch den Kopf schossen kam es ihr noch unwahrscheinlicher vor. Ohne Schritte gehört zu haben spürte sie plötzlich einen Schatten im Rücken und wußte daß jemand sehr dicht hinter ihr stand. "Warum findest du mich immer?", fragte sie ohne sich umzudrehen. Die Person lehnte sich nun an die andere Säule. "Berufstalent?" Kolleen schmunzelte. "Naja, vielleicht." Sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie sagen sollte und auch Severus schien unsicher zu sein. "Ich.., ich hab mich gefragt, ob du heute abend schon etwas vor hast." Mit einem Lächeln verneinte sie die Frage, was ihn allerdings nicht viel ruhiger machte. "Also, wenn du nichts zu tun hast dann würde ich mich freuen dich zu sehen." Nur mit Mühe konnte sie das breite Strahlen unterdrücken. "Ja gerne. Ehm, wann und wo denn?" "Nun, komm doch einfach um halb neun zu mir." "Gut mach ich." "Schön", er lächelte nervös. "Gut, ich muß dann auch mal wieder gehen....." Bevor Kolleen noch etwas sagen konnte hatte er sich umgedreht und war um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.  
  
Für Kolleen wurde es einmal eine wirklich interessante Geschichtsstunde da sie sich die ganze Zeit ausmalte, was sie nur anziehen könnte und was sie sagen sollte und wenn sie das nicht auch die Stunde danach tat, dann versuchte sie ihre Nervosität loszuwerden, die auch beim Zaubern recht hinderlich war. Bei Professor Flitwick sollte sie eine Schranktür verfluchen so das sie unsichtbar wurde und das einzige was sie erreichte war, daß die Tür zu sprechen begann. Das bißchen Abendessen was sie essen konnte schlang sie mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit hinunter und machte sich dann schnell auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Hausaufgaben zuvor hatte sie komplett ausfallen lassen, auch wenn sie zwei Stunden in der Bibliothek saß, es war kein klarer Gedanke aus ihrem Kopf zu kriegen gewesen. Nun stand sie erst ewig im Bad und dann ewig vor dem Kleiderschrank und konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Als sie auf die Uhr sah, stellte sie erschrocken fest, daß sie nur noch zehn Minuten hatte und so entschloß sie sich für die einfachen schwarzen Schulroben, wenigstens fiel es so nicht auf daß sie sich eigentlich Gedanken über die Kleidung gemacht hatte. Es fiel keinem auf, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ und auch auf dem Weg in die Kerker traf sie niemandem. Als sie vor Severus Bürotür stand zitterte sie, ohne zu wissen ob es an der Kälte oder an der Aufregung lag. 


	14. Kennen lernen die Erste

Kapitel 14: Kennen lernen die Erste  
  
Severus ging nervös in seinem Büro auf und ab. Immer wieder sah er auf die Uhr, warum brauchte Zeit immer solange wenn man es gar nicht gebrauchen konnte? Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Als er die Tür öffnete stand Kolleen davor und lächelte ihn an, mit einer einladenden Handbewegung machte er die Tür frei und ließ sie eintreten. Severus schloß hinter ihr die Tür und blieb zögernd stehen. Also in seinem Büro sollten sie sicherlich nicht bleiben das wäre ja schon ziemlich, nun ja, ungemütlich. "Kommst du mit nach neben an?" Er ging einige Schritte zu der Tür die zu seinem Wohnzimmer führte. Kolleen drehte sich etwas überrascht zu ihm. "Äh, ja natürlich. Gerne." Severus öffnete die Tür und ließ sie vorgehen.  
  
Als Kolleen den Raum betrat wußte sie auch nicht was sie erwartete hatte, aber zumindest nicht das was sie sah. Es war ein relativ kleines Zimmer, dessen eine Wand fast vollständig von einem Kamin in Anspruch genommen wurde, vor dem ,wie es scheinbar in Hogwarts überall war, zwei dicke große Sessel standen, die noch größer waren als in seinem Büro. Sonst war der Raum recht einfach und doch gemütlich. Viele Bücherregale zierten die Wände und ein kleiner Tisch stand unter einem der schmalen Fenster. "Schön." War das einzige was Kolleen dazu einfiel. "Danke. Setz dich doch." Er deutete auf die Sessel. Sie tat wie ihr geheißen und nahm in einem der großen Sessel platz. "Was möchtest du trinken?" "Ein Butterbier wäre jetzt toll!" "Nun damit kann ich leider nicht dienen, Wein könnte ich dir anbieten, Kürbissaft und eine Auswahl erlesener Zaubertränke aus eigener Herstellung hätte ich auch noch, also?" Kolleen mußte lachen. "Nun gut dann nehm ich wohl den Wein." Er grinste sie an, was für sie zwar ungewohnt aber keineswegs unangenehm war, und holte eine Flasche Rotwein und zwei Gläser aus einem der vielen kleinen Schränke. Als sie beide die Gläser in der Hand hielten stießen sie an und als Kolleen den ersten Schluck nahm war sie überrascht von dem Geschmack des Weins. Er war süß und war es doch nicht zur selben Zeit, aber vielleicht, schoß ihr durch den Kopf, ist das bei Severus immer so. Seine Stimme unterbrach ihre etwas wirren Gedanken. "Schmeckt er nicht? Du verziehst das Gesicht so?" "Nein, er ist wunderbar! Wirklich lecker." Sie lächelte ihn an. "Das freut mich zu hören." Er atmete tief aus und schien beruhigt zu sein. "Sag mal was willst du eigentlich machen wenn du mit der Schule fertig bist?" Mit einem "Herje" begann Kolleen zu erzählen, was dann zu einem zwei stündigen Gespräch führte, daß so ziemlich alles beinhaltete nur nicht ihre Zukunftspläne. Sie lachten viel gemeinsam und sie war fasziniert wie unterschiedlich Menschen manchmal sein können.  
  
"Oh Gott, Severus, es ist gleich elf! Ich muß gehen!" Sie sah das Lachen in seinem Gesicht etwas erstarren. "Schade, aber natürlich hast du recht." Er stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand um ihr hochzuhelfen, was sie lächelnd annahm. Als sie an der Bürotür standen hielt Kolleen inne. "Danke für den Wein und den schönen Abend." "Hör bloß auf dich zu bedanken, wenn das jemand hier nötig hat dann bin ich es! Also danke!" "Na gut, ganz wie du meinst. Gute Nacht dann und wir sehen uns morgen!" Sie öffnete die Tür und trat hinaus. "Dir auch eine gute Nacht und bis morgen...." Sie ging los und als sie sich an der Treppe noch mal umdreht sah sie Severus noch immer in der Tür stehen, mit einem Lächeln verschwand sie auf der Treppe.  
  
Die nächsten Tage sahen sie sich nur auf den Gängen oder im Unterricht. Die Zaubertrankstunden, hatten sich wieder relativ normalisiert. Jedesmal wenn sie sich auf dem Flur begegneten huschte ein kleines fast unmerkliches Lächeln über Severus Gesicht was sicher niemand sah wenn man nicht darauf achtete, aber Kolleens Herz machte doch jedesmal einen Hüpfer. Es ging ihr wirklich wieder ausgesprochen gut, seit längerem ließen die anderen Mädchen sie in ruhe und auch ihre Schwester war nicht dauernd in ihrem Kopf. So beschloß sie ausnahmsweise auch am Sonntag wie alle anderen nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Gerade kam sie aus der Buchhandlung und ging die schmale Straße in Richtung Hogwarts hinunter als sie am Arm gepackt und zur Seite gezogen wurde, beinahe hätte sie geschrien, doch erkannte sie früh genug wer es war. "Severus! Kannst du nicht einfach was sagen? Du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt!" Er lenkte sie weiter bis sie endgültig in der noch engeren Nebenstraße standen. "Entschuldige bitte, ich wollte nur nicht daß uns jemand sieht." Kolleen wunderte sich zwar etwas sagte aber nichts weiter. "Trotzdem schön dich zu sehen." Er lächelte sie an, wurde jedoch gleich wieder ernst. "Danke, ich hab leider nicht viel Zeit. Eine Frage: Hast du heute Abend Zeit für mich?" Die freudige Überraschung war ihr sicherlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch versuchte auch sie möglichst ernst zu bleiben. "Ja, habe ich. Wieso was hast du vor?" "Ich dachte mir, dass ein wenig Nachhilfe in Astronomie dir nicht schaden würde." "Ich versteh nicht ganz was du meinst" "Nun ich habe mir erlaubt mich mal unauffällig umzuhören und deine Noten in diesem Fach lassen ja zu wünschen übrig. Und ein Spaziergang bei Nacht am See wäre dem sicherlich zuträglich.." Kolleen musste schmunzeln, schlecht war sie in Astronomie wirklich nicht, vielleicht würde es ein drei oder vier werden, offensichtlich suchte Severus nach einem Grund. "Soso, meinst du, na wenn das ein Lehrer sagt wird es wohl stimmen." Während sie sprach erkannte sie die inzwischen bekannten kleinen Falten um seinen Mund die ein unterdrücktes Lächeln signalisierten. "Schön, um neun in der Eingangshalle dann?" "Ja gerne, ich bin da." Severus wendete sich schon zum gehen. "Also bis dann!" Im Gehen drehte er sich noch einmal um und mit einem lächeln sagte er: "Ich freu mich!" Dann ließ er eine übers ganze Gesicht strahlende Kolleen in der kleinen Straße stehen und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke.  
  
Mit beinahe beflügeltem Schritt ging sie zurück nach Hogwarts und ihre Stimmung wurde noch mehr dadurch gehoben, dass niemand ihres Jahrgangs sie blöd anmachte und das den ganzen restlichen Nachmittag. Alles lief wunderbar bis zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Kaum hatte sie die ersten Schritten Richtung Einganghalle getan als sie schon die ersten Schritte hinter sich hörte. Ohne sie zu beachten ging sie weiter, das musste ja nichts mit ihr zu tun haben, war auch völlig unwahrscheinlich. Und doch auf allen Fluren und Gängen blieben sie hinter ihr und etwa im Zweiten Stock wusste sie auch wer es war, Anna und Emily aus ihrem Zimmer, was auch immer die beiden wollten.. Kolleen sah auf die Uhr, es war zehn vor neun, als sie die Mamortreppe betrat und die beiden waren noch immer hinter ihr. Irgendwie müsste sie die los werden und dann kam die hoffentlich rettende Idee. 


	15. Kennen lernen die Zweite

Ok, gerade ist es nicht wirklich spannend, sie lernen sich eben kennen, aber es ist schon ein noch kommendes Problem abzusehen.., viel Spaß beim lesen und das reviewn nicht vergessen!  
  
Kapitel 15: Kennen lernen die Zweite  
  
Severus betrat um kurz vor Neun die Eingangshalle und sah zwei Mädchen aus Gryffindor genau zwischen Treppe und Ausgang stehen. Was zum Teufel wollten die denn da? "Miss Smith! Miss Heyst! Was machen sie hier? Es ist reichlich spät für ein Gespräch in diesem Teil des Schlosses finden sie nicht auch?" Er sah die beiden zu ihm herumfahren, beide mit sehr erschrockenen Gesichtern. "Professor Snape! Ich, also, wir., wir haben nur auf jemanden gewartet." "So, auf wen denn Miss Heyst??" "Auf Kolleen Anderson. Sie ist nur gerade nicht da." "Ja das sehe ich! Sie beide gehen jetzt sofort zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und holen sich morgen nach dem Unterricht ihre Strafarbeit ab!" "Aber..." "Kein aber Miss Smith oder wollen sie nachsitzen?" Severus sah mit leichtem Vergnügen wie beide den Kopf schüttelten und dann sehr schnell die Treppe hinaufgingen, kaum waren sie außer Sichtweite hörte er das leise Knarren einer Tür und er sah Kolleen grinsend aus der Mädchentoilette kommen. "Was war das gerade?", fragte er schon vom weitem. Kolleen sah ihn etwas unsicher an. "Nun ja, die beiden sind mir die Ganze Zeit hinter her gelaufen und irgendwie musste ich sie ja loswerden." Er musste schmunzeln. "Tja das hast du geschafft. Können wir?" "Ja gerne." Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht ging sie Richtung Tür. Severus folgte ihr überrascht, soviel Cleverness hätte er ihr gar nicht zugetraut. Die kühle Luft schwappte Severus entgegen als er nach draußen trat, Kolleen wartete am Fuße der Treppe auf ihn. Nachdem er die schwere Tür geschlossen hatte ging er zu ihr und bot ihr den Arm an. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit als sie lächelte und sich unterhackte. Als sie die kleine Kreuzung erreicht hatten blieben sie stehen. "So und nun?", wollte Severus wissen. "Nun Hagrid zu besuchen ist sicher keine gute Idee und Verbotener Wald muss nicht sein, also links, zum See?" Severus nickte. "Ja gerne." Die Nacht war ruhig und fast kein Wind wehte, so dass sich der Mond im See spiegelte. Sie gingen weiter den Weg entlang und als plötzlich aus dem Gebüsch zu ihrer Linken ein Vogel aufflatterte zuckte Kolleen vor Schreck zusammen und drückte sich an Severus, der den Arm um sie legte. "Hey, das war doch nur ein Vogel." Er spürte deutlich wie sie sich entspannte, aber erst beim weiter gehen ließ sie den Abstand so groß werden dass sein Arm nicht mehr reichte. Sein Blick schweifte von ihrem Profil nach oben zu den Sternen. "Da sollte doch Astronomienachhilfe werden oder? Da schau!" Er zeigte nach oben. "Das ist Kassiopeia. Siehst du? Das "W"!" "Ja ich seh's." Als sich seine Hand wieder senkte berührte sie ganz zufällig Kolleens, sie ergriff und lächelte ihn an. "Lass uns doch dort auf die Bank setzten, da kann man bestimmt besser sehen." Severus konnte nicht anders als ihr zu folgen. Zunächst saßen sie recht weit auseinander, doch als sie begann ihn wirklich über einzelne Sternbilder auszufragen lehnte sie sich fast automatisch an seine Schulter. Er wunderte sich, denn obwohl sie soviel fragte, kam er sich nicht wie ihr Lehrer vor. Nach einiger Zeit schien es ihr ungemütlich zu werden und so lag sie bald auf der Bank, den Kopf in seinem Schoß; und als ihre Haare so locker über seine Beine fielen konnte er es nicht lassen damit herumzuspielen. Obwohl ihr Blick weiter auf den Himmel gerichtet war, sah er deutlich das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Alles schien Perfekt, bis sie ihn ansah und fragte: "Sag mal, wie kommt man darauf Lehrer zu werden? Ich mein, ich habe glaub ich so genug hier von, dass ich froh sein werde wenn ich hier weg kann." Severus war als wäre er mitten in einem Traum von kaltem Wasser geweckt worden. Er hatte befürchtet dass sie irgendwann fragen würde, doch die Wahrheit konnte er schlecht sagen: "Nachdem ich bei den Death Eatern feststellte, dass es ein Fehler war ging ich zu Dumbledore und bettelte um Asyl.", zumindest wäre es die grobe Wahrheit gewesen, aber ihr das zu sagen war unmöglich. Wie sollte sie jemandem vertrauen der aus derselben Gruppe kommt wie die Menschen die ihre Schwester getötet hatten, so musste er sich etwas anderes ausdenken: "Nun ja, als ich mit der Schule fertig war beschloss ich Zaubertränke zu studieren und als ich dann fertig war bot Dumbledore mir diese Stelle an." "Ah." "Ja. Und was ist mit dir?" "Ich weiß es noch nicht, nicht richtig zumindest." Severus beruhigte sich, scheinbar war seine Antwort zufrieden stellend gewesen. "Severus? Darf ich dich noch was fragen?" "Ja, sicher. Was denn?" Seine Stimme wurde deutlich unsicher. "Wie alt bist du?" Er musste lachen, doch dann sah er ihr verwundertes Gesicht. "Ach, ich dachte jetzt kommt irgendetwas Schlimmes. Ich bin 31." Die Antwort war gekommen, ohne dass er viel nachgedacht hatte und nun erst wurde ihm bewusst welch Folgen sie haben könnte, er war immerhin fast 14 Jahre älter und welchen Grund sollte sie haben einen Mann wie ihn.., nein er wollte gar nicht weiter denken, das war eh zu abwegig. "Oh." sagte sie nur, überrascht sah er zu ihr hinunter. "Was oh?" "Ach, ich dachte nur du wärst älter, aber ist ja auch nicht so wichtig gerade." "Wenn du meinst." Sie nickte und sah wieder in die Sterne. Severus lehnte sich zurück und ließ seinen Blick über die Umgebung schweifen. Der See war noch immer ruhig, der Himmel wolkenlos, ein leichter Wind wehte ihm durch das Gesicht und Kolleen lag hier auf seinem Schoß, eigentlich war alles perfekt und er konnte es nicht so ganz fassen. Seit Jahren war es das erste Mal, dass er an keinem anderen Ort sein wollte und genau das tat was er wollte und es um nichts in der Welt hätte ändern wollen. Er musste lächeln, nein, eigentlich strahlte er. Seine Augen zog es nun auch zum Himmel, Sterne waren wirklich etwas Faszinierendes. "Da!", sagten sie plötzlich beide zusammen und dann sahen sie sich an. "Hast du sie auch gesehen??", wollte Kolleen wissen. "Ja. Und was hast du dir gewünscht?" Sie grinste ihn an. "Ich hab's vergessen, wie immer, jedes Mal bin ich so begeistert eine gesehen zu haben, dass ich das Wünschen dabei vergesse. Aber du glaubst daran?" Nun war er es der grinste. "Ehm, nein nicht wirklich." "Gut, ich auch nicht." Beide begannen zu lachen. Severus fühlte plötzlich wie Kolleen von seinen Knien rutschte, doch als er sie auffangen wollte, hielt sie sich so doll an ihm fest, dass sie beide zusammen lachend auf den Boden fielen. Noch immer kichernd löste sie sich von ihm und setzte sich an die Bank gelehnt auf, er tat es ihr gleich. Langsam beruhigte sich sein Atem. "Das war nicht sehr nett!" "Hey, das war doch keine Absicht!" Sie grinste dabei, doch Severus ließ sie grinsen und schwieg.  
  
Die Situation kam Kolleen schon etwas seltsam vor, da saß sie doch auf dem Boden an Severus gelehnt mitten in der Nacht am See und schwieg schon seit bestimmt zehn Minuten. Allein schon, dass Severus hier war und wie schon die ganze Zeit das absolute Gegenteil zu seinem Ich im Unterricht war, war schon wirklich genug. Plötzlich hörte sie lautes Lachen und Stimmen nicht weit den Weg hinunter, erschrocken sah sie zu Severus, der nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, es auch gehört hatte. "Und nun?" "Ich würde sagen wir sollten unauffällig verschwinden und die machen eine nette Bekanntschaft mit mir, was ist dir lieber?" "Ich denke das erste." "Gut." Er stand auf und half ihr hoch. "Ich denke der Baum hier sollte Versteck genug sein." Sein Blick fiel auf den Baum direkt neben der Bank und schon wurde Kolleen an die Hand genommen und dahinter gezogen. Dicht bei Severus stehend sah sie die Gruppe von vier Schülern näher kommen, wer es war konnte sie nicht erkennen, aber scheinbar waren es jüngere. "Hey, lass uns auf die Bank da setzten!" Es war ein Junge der sprach, die anderen stimmten ihm zu und so kamen sie immer näher. "Verdammt!", hörte sie Severus zischen, dann zog er sie an sich. Das war der angenehme Teil der ganzen Sache, Kolleen schlang ihre Arme um ihn und lehnte den Kopf an seine Brust und nicht zum ersten Mal fiel ihr sein Geruch auf, er war anders, sie konnte es nicht beschreiben, aber es war sehr angenehm. Die Vier hatten sich inzwischen gesetzt und fingen an sich zu unterhalten. Es sah wirklich nicht so aus als würden sie sich die nächsten Minuten dort wegbewegen. Kolleen spürte, wie Severus sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte und ihr dann etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. "Ich befürchte wir müssen doch zum zweiten Teil kommen oder willst du hier noch Stunden stehen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ok, ich werde die vier gleich mitnehmen und du gehst dann einfach wenn wir weg sind." Diesmal nickte sie. "Wir sehen uns dann morgen. Schlaf gut!" Er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn, löste sich von ihr und verließ den Schatten hinter den Bäumen. Kolleen sah zu wie er die Schüler erst fast zu Tode erschreckte und dann alle mit ins Schloss nahm. Sie freute sich hämisch darüber, hatten sie auch selber Schuld! Was liefen sie nachts hier draußen rum? Fröhlich ging sie zehn Minuten später Richtung Schloss. 


	16. Falsche Strafarbeiten

Danke an alle lieben Reviewer! So langsam wird's auch wieder spannender.. Ehm, noch mal ne Frage: irgendwie habe ich arge Problem e die Absätze so hinzukriegen wie sie sollen, wenn jemand mir helfen kann wäre ich sehr sehr dankbar *flehendguck* Nun aber viel Spaß beim lesen!  
  
Kapitel 16: Falsche Strafarbeiten  
  
Kolleen hätte singen können, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, eigentlich hatte sie vor sich genüsslich in einen der Sessel zu werfen und etwas ihren Träumen nachzuhängen, doch würde sie aufgehalten. Kaum hatte sie den Raum betreten kamen zwei Personen auf sie zu, es waren Anna und Emily. "Was wollt ihr?", fragte Kolleen. "Dir ein paar Fragen stellen!" Kolleen war einfach zu gut gelaunt, um sich von denen schikanieren zu lassen. "Ich hab aber keine Lust sie euch zu beantworten. Ich geh jetzt schlafen!" Sie wollte an Emily vorbei zu ihrem Schlafsaal gehen, doch sie wurde festgehalten. "Deinetwegen haben wir beide jetzt eine Strafarbeit am Hals! Und das auch noch bei Snape!", zischte Emily sie an. "Da kann ich ja nichts für, wenn ihr euch erwischen lasst." "WAS?? Du hast keine bekommen?", wollte Anna wissen. "Nein, ich hab Snape gar nicht gesehen. Darf ich jetzt gehen?" Noch immer versuchte sie an Emily vorbeizukommen. "Ja, aber erst musst du uns versprechen die Aufgaben für uns zu machen." "Vergesst es! Die hat Snape euch aufgegeben, nicht mir! Also ist es euer Problem." Kolleen war über sich selbst überrascht, so deutlich hatte sie den noch nie die Meinung gesagt. "Falsch! Es ist deins, denn du bist Schuld!" "Ihr habt doch einen Schaden! Lasst mich vorbei!!" Sie drückte Emily zur Seite und ging Richtung Treppen, doch weit kam sie nicht. "Du bleibst hier! Immobilus!" Kolleen fühlte wie sie mitten im Gang erstarrte, glücklicherweise blieb sie wenigstens auf den Beinen. Was dachten die sich überhaupt? Die Aufgaben würde sie ganz sicher nicht machen, oder vielleicht doch... Sie hörte die beiden näher kommen und dann spürte sie wie der Fluch sich löste. "So, du gehst nicht eher bevor du unsere Sachen machst." Anna funkelte sie böse an, doch Kolleen sagte einfach: "Nein!" Plötzlich wurde sie von dem Schmerz und der Wucht eines Schlages zurückgeschubst. Emily hatte ihr eine Ohrfeige gegeben! "Die haben ja echt den absoluten Schaden", dachte sie bei sich. "Ist ja ok", sagte sie während sie sich die linke Wange rieb. "Ich mach es ja." Ein zufriedenes Grinsen breitete sich auf ihren Gesichtern aus, für das Kolleen sie am liebsten ganz fies verflucht hätte. Mit sehr viel schlechterer Laune ging sie schlafen und das Aufstehen wurde nicht besser, denn als sie am nächsten Morgen in den Spiegel sah zierte ein dicker blauer Fleck ihre Wange. "Na das kann ja noch spaßig werden!", murmelte sie vor sich hin und ging dann zum Frühstück.  
  
Schüler und Lehrer sahen ihr zwar interessiert ins Gesicht, doch fragte keiner was passiert war, niemand bis zum Mittagessen. Kolleen war gerade fertig geworden als ihre Eule vor ihrem Teller landete. Verwundert nahm sie ihr den Brief ab, er trug ein seltsames aber sehr schönes Siegel, welches sie irgendwo schon einmal gesehen hatte und sofort als sie es sah erinnerte sie es an Slytherin und dann machte es endlich "klick", der Brief war von Severus. Sofort zerbrach die das Siegel und begann zu lesen:  
  
Liebe Kolleen, danke noch einmal für den schönen Abend, doch ich mache mir Sorgen. Was hast du nur mit deinem Gesicht gemacht? Bleib nach dem Unterricht kurz da, bitte. SS  
  
Schnell kramte sie Feder, Tinte und ein Stück Pergament aus ihrer Schultasche und antwortete einfach mit einem "Erzähle ich dir dann. Kolleen" , dann verließ sie die Große Halle. Zaubertränke war recht amüsant, sie durfte oder wie die anderen glaubten musste, allein arbeiten und Severus ließ sie ihn Ruhe, während er dabei die andern Gryffindors zu piesacken. Nachdem er den Unterricht beendet hatte ließ sie sich sehr viel Zeit beim zusammenpacken und aufräumen, so dass sie wirklich länger brauchte als Emily und Anna, die sich noch ihre Strafarbeit abholten. Die Kerkertür fiel ins Schloss und Severus entfuhr ein Seufzer. "Also was ist passiert?" Er war aufgestanden und setzte sich neben Kolleen. "Ach, Anna und Emily sind der Meinung ich wäre Schuld an ihrer Strafarbeit und meinen ich sollte die machen, als ich mich dann geweigert hab, haben sie mir erst den Immobilusfluch auf den Hals gehetzt und dann hab ich noch ne Ohrfeige bekommen, nun ja ich mach's jetzt." Severus sah sie fassungslos an, es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass er nicht wusste ob er erst sie oder lieber Anna und Emily anschreien sollte. "Aber.., aber du kannst doch nicht einfach das so hinnehmen!" "Nein, du hast recht, kann ich nicht und werde ich auch nicht länger. Ich mach die Aufgaben, aber du wirst ja sehen wie sie werden." Sie grinst schelmisch. Er blieb trotzdem ernst. "Aber trotzdem, sie haben dich geschlagen, du musst dich doch wehren, lass sie nicht einfach gewähren!" "Ach Severus, das lohnt sich nicht. Das war schon immer so, sie waren Größer, toller, stärker und vor allem mehr und ich war nur die Kleine, dumme, eben die Außenseiterin auf der man rumhacken kann und das jetzt zu ändern ist unmöglich, bald bin ich sie auch alle los." Kolleen sah in seinem Gesicht eine Mischung von Mitleid, Verständnis und doch auch Unverständiss. "Aber trotzdem solltest du das nicht so hinnehmen. Du bist nicht klein und dumm, das sind höchstens die!" "Vielleicht war es nicht gut dir das zu erzählen." "Was? Warum?" "Weil du dir nachher noch Sorgen machst oder auf sie sauer bist, dabei ist es eh nicht zu ändern." "Ok, ich werde versuchen ihnen das zumindest nicht im Unterricht nachzutragen, aber die Sorgen werde ich mir schon machen, das nächste mal kommst du vielleicht nicht mit einer blauen Wange davon." Kolleen wollte nicht weiter darüber reden, es änderte nichts, also wechselte sie das Thema. "Wann sehen wir uns wieder?" "Was hältst du von morgen Abend? Wer Strafarbeiten für andere Leute macht muss nachsitzen!" Er lächelte sie an. "Ja, da hast du natürlich recht!" Sie erhob sich. "Gut, dann sehen wir uns morgen! Dir noch einen schönen Tag!" "Danke dir auch!" Mit einem Lächeln verließ sie den Klassenraum und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek um Hausaufgaben zu machen und sich die Strafarbeiten zu holen.  
  
Als Severus am nächsten Mittag die Arbeiten las, dachte er auf der ersten Seite von "Emily" noch alles wäre in Ordnung und als er die zweite Seite begann wollte er schon böse auf Kolleen werden, doch dann nahm der Text eine überraschende Wendung. Die restlichen Seiten waren eine einzige Beleidigung für ihn. Kolleen musste wirklich alles an Schimpfwörter und Lästereien über ihn aufgeschrieben haben. Hätte er nicht gewusst, dass zumindest sie nicht so empfand, wäre er außer sich gewesen, vielleicht sogar etwas verletzt, aber da er wusste dass es ihre Rache war musste er schmunzeln, und das vor allem als sich das Spiel bei Anna fortsetzte. Na die beiden würden etwas zu hören kriegen und er sollte mit Filch über eine schöne Strafarbeit reden. Während des Abendessen beschloss er noch, dass es besser war Kolleen mit nachsitzen zu lassen, sonst würde sie noch arge Probleme mit den beiden bekommen. So stand er auf, als er sah dass zumindest Kolleen aufgegessen hatte und ging hinüber zum Tisch der Gryffindors. Bei Emily und Anna blieb er stehen. "Miss Smith, Miss Heyst kommen sie mit!" Bei Kolleen wiederholte er das Ganze und nahm die drei dann mit in sein Büro. Er sah deutlich Annas und Emilys erstauntes Gesicht, als er begann sie wegen den Arbeiten anzuschreien und ihnen sagte sie müssten nachsitzen, dann wendete er sich an Kolleen. "Und wie kommen sie dazu die Strafarbeiten anderer Leute zu machen Miss Anderson?" "Aber Professor.." "Widersprechen sie mir nicht! Ich weiß sie haben! Der erste Teil konnte nur von Ihnen sein! Sie bleiben gleich noch hier!" Anna unterbrach ihn. "Aber Sir, dann hat sie beleidigt, nicht wir." "Schweig! Ihr seid aber blöd genug, um erstens zu glauben ich merke nicht wenn jemand anders eure Aufgaben macht und zweitens sie dann noch nicht mal richtig durchzulesen! Ihr könnt gehen!" Beide verließen grummelnd Snapes Büro. Kaum hatten sie die Tür geschlossen sah Severus Kolleen zufrieden und mit einem schmunzeln um Gesicht an. "Hattest du dir das so vorgestellt?" Sie grinste. "Ja, so ähnlich." "Schön. Gehen wir nach nebenan?" Kolleen nickte.  
  
Severus Wohnzimmer war von der roten Abendsonne in warmes Licht getaucht und es passte so gar nicht so den sonst so kalten und kahlen Räumen in den Kerkern. "Es ist irgendwie seltsam, weißt du das? Ich glaube kein Schüler würde sich deine Privaträume so vorstellen." Sie sah wie sich die so typische Falte zwischen den Augen bildete. "Was willst du damit sagen? Wie sind sie denn?" "Nun ja, hell, wohnlich und gemütlich." Er unterbrach sie mitten im Satz. "Ach und das traut man mir nicht zu?? Was erwarten sie denn?" Sein strenger, durchdringender Blick lag auf ihr. "Komm Severus, ich will mich nicht streiten, ich meinte nur.." "Gut, ich auch. Also was erwarten sie?" Seine Stimme klang versöhnlich. "Ach, wahrscheinlich eine Fortsetzung deines Büros oder Schlimmeres." Er lachte. "Nein, da würde ja selbst ich auf Dauer Aplträume bekommen. Oh je, ich bin unhöflich! Was möchtest du trinken? Wein?" Kolleen nickte. "Ja bitte." Sie dabei zu wie er in einen Schrank sah und dann in einen anderen. "Es tut mir leid, ich muss welchen holen. Warte kurz hier." "Warte! Du brauchst dir meinetwegen doch keine Umstände machen." "Mache ich aber gerne, außerdem sind es keine." Bevor sie weiter widersprechen konnte, hatte er auch schon das Zimmer verlassen. Alleine in Snapes Wohnzimmer, welcher Schüler wünschte sich das nicht, ok die meisten um irgendwie herauszufinden wie er loszuwerden war und die anderen um Zaubertrankzutaten zu klauen, doch fand Kolleen seine Bücher viel interessanter, langsam las sie die dicken Buchrücken, die zum Teil in ihr fremden Sprachen beschriftet waren. Als sie sich weiter umsah fiel ihr auf, dass überhaupt keine Fotos oder Bilder von Personen zu finden waren. "Seltsam..", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Langsam ging sie hinüber zum Kamin, auf dem Sims stand ein kleines Porzellangefäß, sie wunderte sich was wohl darin war. Plötzlich fühlte sie, wie jemand sehr dicht hinter ihr stand, sie hatte keine Schritte gehört, nur spürte sie die wärme eines Körpers und sanfter Atem in ihren Haaren. Langsam lehnte sie sich nach hinten und wurde schnell von einem Oberkörper gestützt. Als Severus die Arme um sie legte, schloss sie die Augen und genoss seine Nähe. Dann drehte sie sich in seinem Arm um und sah zu ihm hoch. Es gab nichts selbstverständlicheres als ihn zu küssen.  
  
******* So und nun nicht vergessen auf den kleinen lila button zu klicken!!!! 


	17. Dunkle Vergangenheit

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber vergesst trotzdem nach dem lesen das reviewn nicht! Leider befürchte ich dass es bis 18 auch noch dauern kann, denn wenn HP5 da ist, hab ich erstmal anderes im Kopf ;-)  
  
Kapitel 17: Dunkle Vergangenheit  
  
Severus lag in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Vor dem Fenster färbte sich der Himmel langsam von Schwarz zu hellblau. Er schloss die Augen und die Bilder des letzten Abends tauchten vor ihm auf, ein wohliges und sehr ungewohntes Kribbeln durchzog ihn. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen wie es wäre die Augen zu öffnen und sie neben sich zu finden. Ein bittersüßes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Ein Traum, ein Wunsch den er nicht haben dürfte. Nicht als ihr Lehrer und schon gar nicht als das was er war. Würde sie es je erfahren, würde, könnte, sie es nicht verstehen und doch musste er ihr es sagen, bevor sie es selbst herausfand. Stöhnend erhob er sich aus dem Bett. Vielleicht sollte er es einfach beenden, dass wäre zumindest für sie einfacherer, aber nein, das konnte er nicht tun, nicht jetzt, wo er glaubte jemanden gefunden zu haben, dem er trauen könnte. Nach einer Dusche fühlte Severus sich zumindest etwas besser, doch das Frühstück war eine Qual und auch der Unterricht war wenig erträglicher, es war wie eine Erlösung als die Mittagsglocke läutete und er den Rest des Tages frei hatte. Das Essen ließ er ausfallen und zog sich lieber in sein Büro zurück. Über dem Kessel völlig in seine Arbeit vertieft merkte Severus nicht wie die Zeit verging und war sehr überrascht als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Dass er durch die Hitze des Feuers verschwitzt und dreckig war störte ihn nicht weiter. "Ja?!", war nur seine unfreundliche Antwort. Die Tür wurde schnell geöffnet und eine strahlende Kolleen betrat den Raum, doch ihr Lächeln verschwand als sie ihn ansah. "Was? Du sahst schon beim Frühstück nicht gut aus." Für den Moment einer Sekunde dachte er darüber nach es ihr jetzt zu sagen, doch er schob es beiseite, noch nicht... "Ach.., ich. habe nur zu wenig geschlafen, das ist alles." Er spürte ihren zweifelnden Blick, trotzdem widersprach sie ihm nicht. "Du siehst müde aus, du solltest dich ausruhen." Das zwang ein Lächeln in sein Gesicht. "Ganz wie die junge Lady meint, ich bin hier sowieso fertig. Lass uns nach nebenan gehen." Kolleen nickte scheinbar zufrieden. Severus hatte keine Ahnung wie er sich verhalten sollte, etwas unbeholfen bot er ihr etwas zu trinken an und ganz plötzlich lächelte sie ihn an. "Was?", fragte er verwirrt. Kolleen sah ihn ernster an. "Was ist? Was hast du? Soll ich wieder gehen?" "Nein! Nein, bitte bleib. Komm setzt dich." Wie ihr geheißen setzte sie sich in einen der Sessel und obwohl Severus es ihr gleich tat mit dem festen Vorsatz ein Gespräch anzufangen klappte das nicht. Er spürte ihren fragenden Blick auf sich. Sehr ruckartig stand er auf. "Vielleicht ist es doch besser du würdest gehen. Ich bin wirklich ziemlich müde. Sei nicht böse." Kolleen stand auf und nickte, aber die Enttäuschung war ihr anzusehen. "Wie wäre es mit heute Abend? Um Neun an der Peitschenden Weide?" "Ja, bis dann." Dann ging. "Es tut mir leid.", murmelte er vor sich hin als er ihr nachsah.  
  
Der restliche Tag wurde nicht besser, er war schlecht gelaunt und konnte es nicht ändern. Er wollte es ihr nicht sagen und wusste doch, dass er es musste. Oh Gott, wie sollte sie das bloß verstehen und ihm dann noch vertrauen können? Wann war der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür? Gab es den überhaupt noch? Er hatte keine Ahnung und doch musste es bald sein. Mit sehr mulmigem Gefühl im Magen verließ der die Große Halle nach dem Abendessen und ging noch mal zurück in sein Büro, die Aufsätze der Zweiten Klasse hatte er über seine eigenen Gedanken vollkommen vergessen. Eigentlich war er für seine Eigenschaft sich vollkommen in die Arbeit vertiefen können sehr dankbar, doch als er auf die Uhr sah und sah dass es schon kurz nach Neun war, verschwand die Dankbarkeit dafür. Fluchend erhob er sich, nahm im Gehen seinen Umhang und lief zügig die Treppen hinauf, durch die Eingangshalle und schließlich draußen Richtung Peitschende Weide. Als er der große Baum in Sicht kam, konnte er niemanden sehen, besorgt sie könnte schon gegangen sein verlangsamte er seinen Schritt, schließlich blieb er stehen und sah sich um und gerade als er meinte sie sei nicht da, trat jemand aus dem Schatten eines der Büsche zu seiner linken, doch es war nicht Kolleen. Ein großer Mann kam auf ihn zu und Severus war beunruhigt ihn zu sehen und hoffte, dass Kolleen wirklich schon weg war. "Lucius! Was tust du hier?" Der Mann lächelte schwach. "Nun, dich besuchen." "Warum? Vor allem warum hier?" "Ach.", Lucius sah sich um, "ein Zufall, eine Schülerin lief hier draußen rum und ich wollte nicht das sie mich sieht. Sag mal ist das normal, dass eure Schüler nachts nicht schlafen? Die Zeiten müssen sich ja mächtig verändert haben, aber was will man bei Dumbledore auch erwarten? Nun gut, darum geht es nicht." Severus ignorierte seine Kritik. "Was willst du?" "Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Wir haben einige Leute wiederzubeschaffen und brauchen dich." Severus fluchte innerlich. "Lucius, ich kann hier nicht weg! Dumbledore hat gerade genügend vertrauen mich nicht ständig zu beobachten wenn ich dann noch mysteriöser Weise dauernd fehle, fällt das zu sehr auf." Sein Gegenüber nickte. "Gut, ganz wie du meinst. Ich werde es mir merken!" "Schön tu das! Ich kann hier nicht weg und das weißt du und was ihr versucht ist eh aussichtslos, ihr seid zu wenige." "Richtig erkannt!! Und was meinst du mache ich hier?" "Ich kann dir nicht helfen!" "Schön! Ich gehe dann." Severus nickte und Lucius drehte sich um und ging in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes.  
  
"Verdammt!", murmelte er vor sich hin. Wo war nur Kolleen hin? Wenn sie ihn getroffen hatte oder gar zugehört? Langsam und besorgt ging er zurück zum Schloss, auf den Eingangsstufen saß Kolleen. Er lief zu ihr. "Es tut mir leid, ich hab gearbeitet und nicht auf die Zeit geachtet und..." Sie unterbrach ihn. "Hey, schon in Ordnung, kann ja mal passieren." Er lächelte sie etwas ruhiger an und setzte sich zu ihr. "Severus? Was wollte dieser Mann von dir?" Entsetzt sah er sie an. "Hast du uns gehört?" "Nein, nur gesehen." "Er ist ein alter Bekannter und hatte Dumbledore besucht, mehr nicht." "Ach so.." "Darf ich dich trotzdem zu einem Spaziergang mitnehmen?" Kolleen nickte mit einem Lächeln. Severus nahm ihre Hand und zog sie mit auf die Beine. Zusammen gingen sie den Weg den sie beide gekommen waren und schon bald kam wieder die Peitschende Weide in Sicht. "Siehst du das auch? Da glitzert irgendwas im Gras." Kolleen zeigt in die Nähe des Stammes. "Ja, warte ich guck eben was es ist." Langsam ging er auf das Glitzern zu. "Severus! Bleib hier, das ist doch zu gefährlich." "Ach, das .." Noch bevor er zu ende sprechen konnte, spürte er einen ziehenden Schmerz am linken Arm und er hörte wie der Baum in Bewegung kam, so schnell er konnte war er wieder bei Kolleen, die ihn besorgt ansah. "Du blutest." Sie deutet auf seinen Arm. Der Ärmel seiner Robe hatte einen breiten Riss und darunter sah man deutlich einen dunklen Schnitt. "Verdammter Baum!", murmelte er. "Lass mich mal sehen." Bevor er sich groß wehren konnte hatte sie seinen Arm in der Hand und wollte seinen Ärmel hochschieben, fast panisch zog er ihn weg. "Nein! Das geht schon, es ist nichts Schlimmes!" "Doch ist es! Los zeig oder ich zwing dich!" Er seufzte und mit der sehr naiven Hoffnung sie könnte das unübersehbare im dunklen nicht sehen, hielt er ihr seinen Arm hin. Zu seiner großen Überraschung nahm sie ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die Wunde, murmelte etwas und in einem hellblauen Licht verschwand die Wunde. Erstaunt sah er sie an. "Woher..?" Sie grinste. "Nun mein Großvater war Arzt, da lernt man so was schon mit fünf." Schon beinahe dachte er sie hätte es wirklich übersehen, doch als sie über die eben geheilte Stelle strich, ließ sie mit Angst in den Augen den Arm fallen und wich einige Schritte von ihm zurück. "Da..das ist nicht das was ich denke oder??" Er konnte nur schweigend nicken und sah sie dann an. "Hör zu, es ist nicht so.." "Ach? Nicht? Und wie dann? Ich mein schon klar, meine Schwester wir ermordet und "zufällig" verliebe ich mich in einen Todesser!!" Sie wich einen weiteren Schritt zurück, er wollte ihr Folgen doch fand er sich ihrem Zauberstab gegenüber. "Nicht noch einen Schritt! Ich gehe jetzt." "Warte! Bitte! Hör mir doch wenigstens zu, du verstehst das nicht, es ist alles anders." Mit einem Kopfschütteln drehte sie sich um und lief Richtung Schloss.  
  
Severus sah ihr nach und mit jedem Schritt den sie weiter in die Dunkelheit verschwand, wurde sein Schmerz größer. Warum hatte er es ihr nicht früher gesagt? Warum nur? Am Seeufer ließ er sich ins Gras sinken, Schlafen würde er nicht mehr können, wozu auch? 


	18. Folgen

Kapitel 18: Folgen  
  
Kolleen irrte ziellos durch das Schloss, sie wusste nicht wohin. Zu viele Gedanken waren in ihrem Kopf als das sie hätte schlafen können und auf Gesellschaft hatte sie wirklich keine Lust, sie wäre gern raus gegangen, aber das Risiko Severus zu treffen war ihr zu groß, ihr kam der Astronomieturm in den Sinn und schon machte sie sich auf den Weg in den vierten Stock.  
  
Dort oben war es kühler, als am See und inzwischen hingen auch einige Wolkenfetzten am Himmel. Sie ließ sich auf eine der Steinbänke fallen und ihr Blick ging gen Himmel. Die Sterne begannen sich in ihren Tränen zu spiegeln, sie begannen unkontrolliert zu laufen und Kolleen wusste nicht ob sie aus Schmerz oder Wut weinte, wahrscheinlich beides. Wie viel Zeit verging konnte sie nicht sagen, der Mond wanderte ein Stück weiter und sie sah langsam eine dünne Reifschicht auf den Zinnen des Turms, doch trotz ihres dünnen Umhangs fror sie nicht. Die Tränen waren schon lange versiegt als sie aufstand und zum Rande des Turms ging, sie sah hinunter in die Tiefe. Ein dunkles tiefes Nichts direkt vor ihr, nein nicht vor ihr, in ihr. Ein verzogenes Lachen trat auf ihr Gesicht, wie naiv war sie gewesen, für die paar Tage zu glauben die Welt wäre wieder ein Stück weit in Ordnung. Natürlich war sie das nicht. Wie auch? Das hätte bedeutet, sie hatte mal so etwas wie Glück gehabt und das war unmöglich. Kolleens Blick fiel auf die Zinne direkt neben sich, ihre Oberseite war von dünnem Eis bedeckt, langsam hob Kolleen die Hand und legte sie darauf. Die erwartete Kälte kam nicht, sie sah ihre Hand da liegen und doch schien sie nichts zu spüren, nur irgendetwas dumpfes drang zu ihr vor. Sie fühlte sich taub oder so als wären alle Gelenke eingeschlafen. Irgendetwas in ihrem Kopf versuchte anzumerken, dass sie sich sicher eine ordentliche Grippe einfangen würde, wenn sie nicht bald ins Warme kommen würde, doch wie den restlichen Körper ignorierte sie auch das.  
  
Nach Stunden, begann ihr Körper so sehr zu zittern, dass Kolleen doch beschloss wieder rein zugehen. Die Gänge und Treppen im Schloss schienen sich endlos lang zu ziehen und endlich irgendwann, als sie schon glaubte sich hoffnungslos verlaufen zu haben, sah sie die Fette Dame am Ende des Ganges. "Feuerdrache", murmelte Kolleen, als sie vor dem Bild stand, doch nachdem die Frau in dem rosa Kleid aus dem Schlaf aufgeschreckt war, schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. "Nein, das ist falsch." Kolleen sah sie vollkommen verstört an. "Aber das kann nicht sein! Nach dem Essen war es noch genau dieses Wort!" "Vielleicht, vielleicht nicht, zumindest ist es es jetzt nicht mehr." "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Und wie komm ich jetzt rein?" Die fette Dame lächelte. "Wohl gar nicht Schätzchen." Das war endgültig zuviel für Kolleen, an der Wand neben dem Bild brach sie weinend zusammen. Irgendwann schlief sie aus Erschöpfung, auf dem Boden und in den Umhang ihrer Schwester gewickelt ein.  
  
Severus schätze, dass es um die vier Uhr morgens war und da ihm am See einfach zu kalt wurde ging er zurück ins Schloss. Eigentlich wollte er in die Bibliothek und doch machte er vielleicht einen unbewussten Umweg, vielleicht war es auch ein Zufall, dass die eine Treppe gerade so ihre Richtung änderte, dass er am Gryffindorturm vorbei kam. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Fette Dame, die zu schlafen schien und es war wieder Zufall, dass er den schwarzen Haufen auf dem Boden daneben überhaupt sah. Verwundert ging er auf das Portraitbild zu und als er näher kam wurde ihm klar dass dort ein Schüler lag, der wohl offensichtlich das Passwort vergessen hatte. Gerade als er die Person mit einem lauten gehässigen Spruch wecken wollte, sah er eine rote Strähne unter dem Umhang. "Oh Gott, Kolleen.", murmelte er nur und bückte sich zu ihr. Ganz vorsichtig schob Severus den Umhang aus ihrem Gesicht und sah dass sie glühte und auch sehr deutlich dass sie geweint hatte. Sie musste ins Bett, aber wenn sie aufwachte und ihn sah, war das sicher nicht gut. Also nahm er den Zauberstab aus der Tasche und sprach einen leichten Schlafzauber über sie, der nur dafür sorgte, dass sie fest schlief, dann hob er sie hoch, weckte die Fette Dame und sagte das Passwort welches für alle Häuser galt, was aber nur die Lehrer kannten. Mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck ließ die Fette Dame ihn ein. Mit leisen und behutsamen Schritten betrat Severus den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, doch verweilte er nicht um sich umzusehen sondern ging weiter Richtung Schlafsäale. Wenn er nur wüsste wo sie genau schlief, na ja zumindest standen die Jahrgänge an den Türen. Den Schlafsaal der Siebtklässlerinnen fand er natürlich ganz oben und als er leise die Tür öffnete, war er überrascht noch Stimmen zu hören. Trotzdem trat er ein und fand auch nur noch ein leeres Bett, er legte Kolleen darauf, zog ihr zumindest Schuhe und Umhang aus und deckte sie zu. Die Stimmen waren verstummt, als er den Raum betreten hatte, doch war er nicht traurig das er wusste welches männliche Wesen sich hier im Schlafsaal der Mädchen herumtrieb, denn so und durch die Vorhänge der Himmelbetten konnte er sicher sein dich nicht gesehen zu werden. So still wie er gekommen war verließ er den Gryffindorturm wieder und machte sich nun wirklich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.  
  
Kolleen erwachte mit Kopfschmerzen, Schüttelfrost und der Verwunderung über ihren Aufenthaltsort. Zu der Überfülle am Abend war ihr Kopf nun völlig leer, abgesehen von dem Druck der durch die Kopfschmerzen kam. Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück fragte sie sich wie sie nur ins Bett gekommen war, eigentlich war sie sich sicher nicht selbst gegangen zu sein. Aber wie denn dann? Die Große Halle war schon voller Schüler, doch den Blick zum Lehrertisch vermied sie.  
  
Als sie eine Stunde später bei Professor Flitwick im Unterricht saß, wurden die Kopfschmerzen und auch der Schüttelfrost immer schlimmer und obwohl es anstrengend war hatte sie auch noch Zeit zum nachdenken. Was hatte Severus nur getan? Hatte er auch nur ein Wort so gemeint wie er es gesagt hatte? Und wozu das Ganze? Um auch sie zu töten? Nur noch viel hinterhältiger als ihre Schwester? Trotz den sehr offensichtlichen Fakten, wehrte sich etwas in ihr dagegen, das wollte sie nicht wahr haben, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Kolleens Gedanken rotierten immer wieder um diese Fragen. Schon lange folgte sie dem Unterricht nicht mehr. Die beiden nächsten Stunden war bei Professor McGonagall, doch Kolleens Verhalten änderte sich nicht. Eine Zeitlang schien das auch zu funktionieren. Doch nicht lange. "Miss Anderson! Was ist los? Würden sie bitte dem unterricht folgen?" "Entschuldigen sie Professor." Zehn Minuten später war es noch nicht besser. "Sie sehen nicht gut aus Miss Anderson, vielleicht sollten sie gehen." "Nein, es geht schon." Ihre Hauslehrerin nahm das erstmal so hin und Kolleen bemühte sich wirklich aufzupassen, doch ihr Kopf wehrte sich zu sehr, so schickte McGonagall sie raus. "Es reicht jetzt! Gehen sie zu Madame Pomfrey und dann will ich sie zumindest bis morgen nicht mehr im Unterricht sehen!" Kolleen sah sie sowohl geschockt als auch beschämt an, packte aber ohne Widerworte ihre Sachen und verließ den Klassenraum Richtung Krankenflügel. Erst jetzt, nachdem sie aufgestanden war, merkte sie wie schlecht ihr war und ins Bett kommen war eine rettende Aussicht. Madame Pomfrey war nicht sonderlich begeistert sie wieder zu sehen. "Sie sind ja auch nicht vom Glück verfolgt, Miss." Nach einer kurzen Untersuchung war klar, dass es nur eine Erkältung war. Madame Pomfrey suchte lange nach einem Trank, den sie Kolleen mitgeben wollte, und kam doch mit leeren Händen zurück. "Es tut mir leid, im Moment sind es so viele Erkältungen, dass ich keinen Trank mehr habe. Am besten sie gehen gleich zu Professor Snape und holen sich eine Flasche, er müsste sie fertig haben. Nimm einen Löffel alle zwei Stunden." Kolleen sah die Krankenschwester entsetzt an. "Professor Snape? Gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit?" Madame Pomfrey lächelte warm. "Keine Angst, wenn sie sagen ich hätte sie geschickt wird er sie nicht gleich beißen." "Aber kann ich den Trank nicht auch heute Abend bei ihnen abholen? Bitte!" "Wenn sie nicht die restliche Woche krank sein wollen, sollte sie gleich damit anfangen und da führt dann kein Weg an Professor Snape vorbei." Sichtlich niedergeschlagen nickte Kolleen. "Ich möchte sie morgen Abend noch einmal sehen, um zu gucken wie das Mittel hilft." Wieder nickte Kolleen und verließ dann den Behandlungsraum.  
  
Etwas hilflos stand sie vor der Treppe, was sollte sie machen? Sie wollte absolut nicht zu ihm. Nicht das sie Angst hätte, denn solange sie im Schloss war konnte ihr eh nichts passieren, sie wollte ihn einfach nicht sehen, der Unterricht am nächsten Tag würde schon noch schlimm genug werden. Aber es blieb ihr nun nichts anderes übrig und wegen solchen Albernheiten die ganze Woche krank zu sein, fand sie überflüssig. So machte sie sich doch auf den Weg in die Kerker und stand schließlich vor der nun schon viel zu bekannten Tür und nach einigem Zögern klopfte sie leise. Ein sehr unfreundliches "Ja?!", rief sie herein, leise trat sie in den kühlen Raum. Severus sah zuerst nicht auf, doch als er es tat war die Überraschung in seinem Gesicht nicht zu übersehen. Kolleens Kopf war plötzlich völlig leer, fast hätte sie vergessen was sie überhaupt hier unten wollte. "Äh., also Madame Pomfrey schickt mich, ich soll mir eine Flasche Erkältungstrank abholen." Seine Überraschung schlug etwas in Enttäuschung um, er stand recht schnell auf und nahm eine Flasche mit klarer Flüssigkeit aus dem Regal neben dem Schreibtisch und ging zu ihr. Kolleen konnte deutlich etwas wie Traurigkeit in seinen Augen sehen und das irritierte sie, seit wann ließ Severus seine Gefühle nach außen? Verwirrt nahm sie die Flasche von ihm. "Ich.", begann er und machte eine Pause, als würde er um die Richtigen Worte kämpfen. "Ich würde dir gerne noch einiges erklären." Es war als hätte er etwas bedrohliches zu ihr gesagt, sie wollte nur noch weg. "Nein. Nicht jetzt." Sie ging Richtung Tür, doch kurz bevor sie ganz aus seinem Büro war, fügte sie noch hinzu. "Irgendwann. Vielleicht." 


	19. Annäherung

Hey ihr.. Danke für die lieben Reviews! Freu mich aber auch über mehr! So das Kapitel hier ist mehr so'n Übergang, wirklich spannend wird's dann erst wieder im nächsten... Viel Spaß trotzdem!  
  
Kapitel 19: Annäherung  
  
Zwei Wochen veränderte sich nicht viel, Kolleen vertiefte sich in die Berge an Hausaufgaben und in Zaubertränke ließ Severus sie die meiste Zeit in Ruhe. Das letzte Wochenende vor den Osterferien war ein Hogsmeadewochenende. Kolleen brauchte eine neue Feder und Pergament, also machte sie sich kurz vor Mittag auf den Weg in das kleine Dorf. Der Großteil der anderen Schüler war schon direkt nach dem Frühstück gegangen, so waren sämtliche Geschäfte und gerade die Drei Besen voller Schüler zwischen dreizehn und achtzehn. Als Kolleen mit zwei neuen Feder und einem Stapel Pergament unter dem Arm aus Scrivenshaft's Feder Geschäft trat, stieß sie beinah mit Severus zusammen. Sprachlos starrten sie sich einige Sekunden an. Ihr Gehirn begann gerade ihr zu befehlen sich zu bewegen, als sie gerufen wurde. "Kolleen!" Verwundert drehte sie sich um, wer sollte sie den rufen? "Kolleen, Schatz! Hier drüben!" Da, ein paar Meter die Straße hinauf kamen ihre Eltern auf sie zu. "Mum? Dad?", sie lief die zwei Stufen auf die Straße hinunter und ging langsam auf sie zu, ihr Gesicht veränderte sich vom freudigen Lächeln zu einem besorgten Ausdruck. "Ist was passiert? Warum seid ihr hier?" Ihre Mutter lächelte sie an, ihre roten Haare strahlten in der Sonne. "Beruhig dich, wir wollten dich nur besuchen und waren gerade in der Nähe." Sie gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss. "Kolleen?" Kolleen sah ihren Vater an, er trug wie so oft dunkelgrüne Roben und sah besorgt aus. "Wer ist der Mann dort drüben?" Er deutete auf Severus. "Oh.äh., das ist Professor Snape, Zaubertränke weißt du..." Mr. Anderson nickte, über irgendetwas schien er nachzudenken. "Hast du schon etwas gegessen?", fragte ihre Mutter. "Nein, ich bin auch gerade erst gekommen." "Gut dann lass uns das nachholen gehen!" Kolleen nickte und ging mit ihren Eltern in Richtung der Drei Besen.  
  
Es war seit langem mal wieder ein schöner Nachmittag gewesen, auch wenn sie noch immer nicht wirklich wusste warum ihre Eltern da gewesen waren, war sie froh darüber. So saß sie mit recht gutem Gefühl beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle. Mit wohlig gefüllten Magen stand Kolleen auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek um mal wieder ein Teil ihrer Hausaufgaben zu machen. Alles war eh nicht zu schaffen.  
  
Die paar Schüler die jetzt noch in der Bibliothek waren, waren hauptsächlich Fünft- und Siebtklässler. Kolleen setzte sich an einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke, kurz neben der Verbotenen Abteilung. Recht langsam holte sie die den Stapel Bücher aus der Tasche und die Aufzeichnungen der letzten Unterrichtstunden. Doch sie hatte nicht lange Zeit sich mit ihren Verwandlungshausaufgaben zu beschäftigen, denn Anna und Emily kamen auf sie zu und setzen sich an ihren Tisch. "Naa, Kolleen Schatz...", höhnte Anna Kolleens Mutter nach. Genervt sah Kolleen von ihrem Buch auf und gleichzeitig glitt ihre Hand vorsichtig zu ihrem Zauberstab in die Umhangtasche. "Was wollt ihr?" "Ach uns ist langweilig und wir dachten leisten wir unserem Genie mal etwas Gesellschaft." "Sucht euch ne andere Beschäftigung!" Emily grinste. "Nö. Gerade jetzt wo es lustig wird? Was machst du da überhaupt? Zeig doch mal!" Sie hob ihren Zauberstab. "Accio!" Kolleen flogen ihre Aufzeichnungen aus dem Händen. "Gib das wieder her!" Anna und Emily grinsten sich an. "Nein, das kann bestimmt noch ganz praktisch werden!" Kolleen sprang auf und hatte ihren Zauberstab auf beide gerichtet. "Los! Gib es wieder her!" Noch immer grinsten sie. "Oh, willst du uns drohen?" Anna lachte. "Na dann versuch doch sie dir wieder zu holen!" Es reichte Endgültig. "Petrificus Totalus!" Der Fluch traf beide gleichzeitig und sie fielen komplett steif zu Boden. Das Grinsen konnte sich Kolleen nicht verkneifen, sie stopfte ihre Bücher in die ihre Tasche, nahm der Bewegungslosen Emily die Pergamente ab und war auf dem Weg zum Ausgang, als sie aufgehalten wurde. "Miss Anderson!! Sie bleiben hier!" Sie drehte sich um. Es war Professor McGonagall, die gerade aus der Verbotenen Abteilung trat. Das wäre schon schlimm genug gewesen, doch hinter ihr tauchte einen Moment später noch ein weiterer Lehrer auf -Severus. "Was fällt ihnen ein, Miss Anderson? Wie kommen sie dazu Miss Smith und Miss Heyst hier so zu verfluchen?" "Sie., also. sie hatten meine ganzen Unterrichtsnotizen und wollten sie nicht wieder geben", sie verstummte, oh Gott, das hörte sich an als wäre sie dreieinhalb. "Das ist kein Grund sie zu verfluchen! 10 Punkte von Gryffindor und morgen Abend nachsitzen!" "Aber.." "Kein aber Miss Anderson!" Ihre Hauslehrerin drehte sich zum gehen. "Professor! Aber sie haben..." "Es reicht! Morgen Abend in meinem Büro! Ein weiteres Wort und es sind noch mal zehn Punkte weniger für Gryffindor!" Ohne eines weiteren Blickes für einen der beiden Lehrer oder sonst irgendwen stürmte Kolleen aus der Bibliothek. Das war so unfair! Am liebsten hätte sie jedem den sie auf dem Weg in die Eingangshalle traf noch einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt. Selbst die frische Abendluft beruhigte sie lange nicht. Erst als sie das zweite Mal um den See war und es endgültig dunkel war, hatte sie soviel Ruhe um sich zu setzten. Es ging ihr schlecht, aber den wirklichen Grund dafür konnte sie nicht finden, doch als sie eine dunkle Figur aus dem Schloss treten sah, war ihr nicht nur klar wer es war, sondern auch das er der Grund war. Natürlich, es konnte auch keinen anderen geben. Zu ihrem Erschrecken kam er in ihre Richtung und erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie vor einer gewissen Bank saß an der sie sich schon so oft getroffen hatten und genau darauf setzte er sich auch. Sie seufzte und versuchte ihn zu ignorieren, aber natürlich war er jetzt in ihrem Kopf und das machte ihr Gefühl nicht besser. Vielleicht sollte sie mit ihm reden, vielleicht würde das einiges erklären, obwohl da gab es nichts zu klären. Er war ein Todesser und so ein Mörder und gehörte nach Askaban. Kolleen wunderte sich vor allem wie Dumbledore das zu lassen konnte.  
  
Severus saß da und hatte wirklich Schwierigkeiten Kolleen nicht die ganze Zeit anzustarren oder gleich zu ihr zu gehen, doch er wusste dass das nicht klug wäre, sie musste auf ihn zu kommen, er hatte zu schlechte Karten und würde Glück haben wenn sie ihm als Severus und nicht als Professor Snape noch mal eines Blickes würdigen würde. Er seufzte, war ja klar dass das alles nichts werden konnte wenn er nicht ehrlich war, außerdem wer könnte jemandem wie ihm den vertrauen? Wie hatte er auch nur hoffen können, dass jemand wie Kolleen sich mit ihm abgeben würde, mit so einem Ekel das er war, nebenbei noch Jahre älter als sie und dann noch ein Todesser. Er hatte also komplett verloren. Was saß er überhaupt hier und machte sich Hoffnungen? Doch er brauchte noch etwas um sich zum Gehen durchzuringen und gerade als er aufstehen wollte, sah er wie Kolleen aufstand. Nun hatte er sie verscheucht, Schuldgefühl kam in ihm auf, doch als sie auf dem Weg war drehte sie sich nicht Richtung Schloss, sondern kam auf ihn zu und bevor er viel dagegen tun konnte saß sie schon neben ihm. Er spürte ihren Blick auf seinem Gesicht. "Du wolltest mit mir reden?" 


	20. Wahrheit

Kapitel 20: Wahrheit  
  
S everus nickte und war so überrascht, dass er nicht wusste wie er anfangen sollte, wie er ihr überhaupt alles so erklären konnte, dass sie es verstand. Als er begann sah er sie nicht an. "Als der Dunkle Lord an Macht gewann war ich gerade 17, also gerade mit der Schule fertig. Mein Abschluss war nicht schlecht und ich war mehr als froh von Hogwarts wegzukommen. Trotzdem war ich etwas orientierungslos, meine erste Arbeit lief nicht so wie sie sollte und ich war deprimiert. Ich hatte geglaubt, wenn ich mit der Schule fertig war, würde alles besser werden, aber das Gegenteil passierte. Ich verlor meine Arbeit, ein halbes Jahr später meine Eltern und wenig später noch meine Freundin." Er stockte, die Erinnerung an Nell schmerzte, sie war die Frau gewesen die er hatte heiraten wollen und dann hatte sie ihn wegen eines anderen verlassen.  
  
Etwas leiser fuhr er fort: "Das alles in zwei Jahren, dann kam ein Schulfreund auf mich zu und erzählte mir etwas über Macht, Reichtum und Ideen die Welt zu ändern, zumindest so was in die Richtung. Die Dunklen Künste hatten mich schon immer fasziniert, es lag soviel mehr Macht in ihnen, soviel mehr Möglichkeiten. Natürlich hatte ich schon von IHM gehört und nun da es mir so direkt vor die Nase kam, konnte ich nicht nein sagen. Mein Leben konnte ja nicht noch schlechter werden, zumindest glaubte ich es. So ging ich das erste Mal zu einem Treffen und wurde aufgenommen, nun nähere Details will ich dir ersparen. Allerdings merkte ich sehr schnell, dass das bei weitem nicht das war, was ich wollte oder mit dem ich umgehen konnte. Lange hielt mich noch die Angst zurück, doch irgendwann im Winter vor zehn Jahren, nachdem wir alle fast von Auroren geschnappt worden waren und wieder ein Kind tot war, kam ich zurück hierher und redete mit Dumbledore. Wir trafen eine Vereinbarung und ich blieb als Spion unter den Todessern." Er machte eine Pause, was sollte er mehr noch sagen? Kolleen nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. "Was ist das für eine Vereinbarung? Ich mein wie kann er dir trauen und sicher sein, dass du nicht ihn ausspionierst?"  
  
Warum musste sie gerade das fragen was er ihr nicht beantworten konnte? "Das kann ich dir nicht genau sagen, dass ist Teil der Vereinbarung. Es ist ein Zauber, der Dumbledore zeigt wenn ich ihn anlüge oder auszuspionieren versuche. Ich selbst kenne nicht mal alle Teile davon."  
  
"Und wieso sollte ich dir das jetzt glauben?" "Weil es dir Wahrheit ist?" Er sah Kolleen unsicher an, sie wich ihm aus. "Was ist mit Sarah?" "Ich hatte keine Ahnung, es traf mich genauso wie alle anderen, genau wie bei den Longbottoms." Kolleen schwieg, was Severus beinahe wahnsinnig machte, hätte sie ihn angeschrieen wäre ihm das wirklich lieber gewesen. Nach einer Zeit, die ihm wie die Ewigkeit vorkam brach sie die Stille. "Es ist schon seltsam: Schon wieder sitzen wir auf dieser Bank und wieder erlebe ich Dinge von denen ich nicht so recht weiß ob ich sie glauben soll oder nicht." "Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dir alles von Anfang an sagen sollen. Severus sah wie sie über den See in die Dunkelheit starrte. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir glauben soll. Ich weiß es einfach nicht." Wieder schwieg sie.  
  
"Darf ich es sehen?" Kolleen drehte sich zu ihm. Severus sah sie erschrocken an. "Was?" Die Vorahnung, die er hatte, wollte er nicht wahr haben. Doch sie deutete wie erwartet auf seinen linken Arm. "Ich. ich halte das nicht für eine besonders gute Idee." "Ich soll dir doch vertrauen oder? Dann musst du das auch tun." "Gut, wenn du meinst. Aber es ist kein schöner Anblick." "Das weiß ich." Er nickte, dann schob er langsam und etwas widerwillig den linken Ärmel seiner Robe nach oben und hielt ihr seinen Unterarm hin. Kolleen rutschte ein Stück näher zu ihm, als ihre Hand nach seinem Arm griff und ihn umdrehte, damit sie die Innenseite sehen konnte, spürte er deutlich wie sie zitterte, er hoffte nur sie würde nicht merken, dass sie damit nicht alleine war.  
  
Das Mal war inzwischen zwar verblasst, aber doch noch gut zu erkennen und im fahlen Mondlicht wirkte es noch unheimlicher als sonst. Severus sah die Abscheu in ihren Augen und ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen durchzog seinen Magen. Dann völlig überraschend hob sie ihren anderen Arm, in einem panischen Moment dachte er sie würde es berühren wollen, doch sie griff sanft den Stoff seines Ärmels, zog ihn wieder nach unten und bedeckte somit wieder seinen Arm. Kolleens rechte Hand ruhte auf seinem Handgelenk, auch ihr Blick war darauf gerichtet, sie schwieg länger als die Male zuvor. "Kennst du meine Eltern?" Diese Frage traf Severus vollkommen unvorbereitet. "Was?" "Ich wollte wissen, ob du meine Eltern kennst." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, also ich nehme an, dass sie heute mit dir in Hogsmeade waren, aber ich hab sie zuvor noch nie gesehen." "Das ist gut." Nach einer kurzen Pause redete sie weiter. "Ich denke ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen." Severus hielt sie zurück, als sie aufstehen wollte. "Darf ich dich etwas fragen?" "Ja sicher." "Warum hast du die beiden vorhin verflucht, in der Bibliothek meine ich." "Oh.., also, das war doch nur, ich weiß es nicht. Es war das eine Mal zuviel! Aber war ja klar, dass das eine Mal, wenn ich mich wehre gleich McGonagall daneben steht!!" "Professor McGonagall! Und ich stand auch da." "Ja, hab ich gesehen. Und? Was ändert das? Nichts!" Es schien sie noch immer aufzuregen, Severus konnte es nur zu gut verstehen. "Ich darf das eigentlich nicht sagen, aber ich bin froh dass du es getan hast." Ein vollkommen überraschter Blick traf ihn. "Was? Warum das?" "Sagen wir ich verstehe das einfach." Kolleen sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Gut, ich frage jetzt nicht näher nach." "Vielleicht erzähle ich es dir irgendwann einmal. Es ist nicht so einfach." "Danke." Für einen kurzen Moment nahm sie seine Hand und drückte sie, dann stand sie auf und ging ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.  
  
Bis spät in die Nacht saß Kolleen im Gemeinschaftsraum und schrieb an ihren zahlreichen Hausaufgaben. Gegen Vier Uhr taten ihr die Augen so weh, dass sie ins Bett gehen musste. Trotzdem gehörte sie am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück zu den Ersten und auch die Bibliothek war noch lange nachdem sie gekommen war leer. Der Vorteil ihrer plötzlichen Arbeitswut war, dass sie nun in allen Fächern nicht mehr eine Stunde zurück hing, sondern mindestens eine Voraus war.  
  
Obwohl sich Severus Worte immer wieder in den Vordergrund ihrer Erinnerungen schoben, ließ sie weitere Gedanken darüber nicht zu. Erst während der langweiligen Strafarbeit bei Professor McGonagall konnte sie nicht anders als darüber nachzudenken.  
  
Nacheinander verwandelte sie mindestens tausend Erbsen in Untertassengroße Goldtaler, wozu auch immer das gut sein sollte. Was war wenn Severus wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte? Wieder fiel ein Taler klirrend in den Korb zu den anderen. Wie konnte sie nur sicher gehen? Würde er sich so eine Geschichte nur ausdenken? Noch ein Taler landete im Korb. Es war schon seltsam, seit Sarah tot war, war sie wie von ihm verfolgt, seitdem tauchte er dauernd in ihrer Nähe auf. Konnte das Zufall sein? Wieder ein klirren im Korb. Ob Severus damals vor Gericht stand? Darüber gab es doch sicherlich Unterlagen.. . Sie musste in die Bibliothek, ganz dringend. Nachdem sie wieder einen Taler in den Korb fallen ließ sah sie auf die Uhr, es war halb elf schon, da könnte McGonagall sie wirklich gehen lassen. Als wäre sie gerufen worden betrat Kolleens Hauslehrerin das Klassenzimmer.  
  
"So Miss Anderson, sind sie fertig?" "So gut wie, es sind nur noch fünf übrig." Die Professorin kam auf den Tisch zu und blickte in den Korb mit den Goldtaler. "Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein." Sie bückte sich und holte einige Taler heraus, sie waren grün und noch genauso schrumpelig wie die Erbsen. "Wo waren sie nur mit ihren Gedanken?" Kolleen senkte den Blick. "Bringen sie das in Ordnung und verwandeln dann die restlichen dann können sie gehen!" Sie drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Kolleen seufzte und verwandelte schnell die übrig gebliebenen Erbsen und die grünen Taler.  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum musste sie der Versuchung widerstehen sofort in die Bibliothek zu gehen, wenn sie dabei erwischt würde, würde es nur wieder Ärger geben und bei ihrem Glück wäre es auch noch Severus selbst.  
  
Also frühstückte sie am nächsten Morgen innerhalb von fünf Minuten und lief dann die Treppen zur Bibliothek hinauf, doch als sie vor den hohen Regalen stand hatte sie keine Ahnung wo sie anfangen sollte zu suchen, fragen wollte sie auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich bei den Geschichtsbüchern, und tatsächlich nach einer halben Stunden, als sie es schon fast aufgeben wollte fand sie in der hintersten Ecke ein staubiges schwarzes Buch "Der Untergang des Dunklen Lords und die Folgen für seine Diener", vielleicht würde sie darin etwas finden. Mehr Zeit zum überlegen hatte sie auch nicht, denn es war schon fünf Minuten nach Unterrichtsbeginn und um in die Kerker zu kommen, brauchte sie sicherlich noch mal so lange, sie nahm das Buch unter den Arm und eilte die vielen Stufen hinunter. Vor der Tür des Klassenraums hielt sie keuchend an und steckte das Buch in ihre Tasche, Severus musste es nicht sehen. Dann klopfte Kolleen und betrat den Kerker. "Setzten, Miss Anderson! Und zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!", fuhr Snape sie an. Kolleen tat wie ihr geheißen und begann damit den Trank zu brauen, der an der Tafel stand.  
  
Das erste Mal in ihrem Schulleben beschäftigte Kolleen sich im Geschichtsunterricht mit Geschichte. Hektisch blätterte sie das dicke Buch durch, eine lange Geschichte über Voldemorts Aufstieg und dann seinen Untergang, es folgte eine Auflistung der Menschen die im Kampf für ihn und gegen ihn umkamen und dann endlich das was Kolleen suchte: Die Prozesse, jeder einzelne mit Protokoll aufgeschrieben. Sie las bekannte und unbekannte Namen und dann kam er: Angeklagter: Severus Snape Fürsprecher: Albus Dumbledore Es folgte eine Auflistung der Jurymitglieder und einiger Richter.  
  
Dumbledore war sein Fürsprecher gewesen, soweit hatte er die Wahrheit gesagt. Kolleen las jeden einzelnen Satz des Protokolls sehr genau. Severus war freigesprochen worden, weil Dumbledore sich für ihn verbürgt hatte. Das erste Mal in der ganzen Zeit sah sie auf. Dumbledore würde sich nicht für jemanden verbürgen dem er nicht vertraute, dazu war er zu intelligent und wieso sollte er einen überführtem Todesser vertrauen, wenn er nicht seinem Herrn den Rücken zugekehrt hatte? Severus hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag und nachdem sie einige Sekunden gar nichts fühlen konnte, machte sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht breit.  
  
Kolleen wollte das Buch zuschlagen und beschloss dann doch die letzten Seiten noch durchzublättern. Bei dem Namen "Lucius Malfoy" stockte sie wieder, sie hatte ihren Vater von ihm reden gehört, er war ein sehr angesehener Mann, Kolleen war verwundert ihn hier zu finden, schulterzuckend blätterte sie weiter.  
  
Den restlichen Tag saß sie unruhig im Unterricht, ohne sich auch nur ein bisschen konzentrieren zu können, sie musste mit Severus reden. Am besten sofort. Doch dafür musste sie noch eine lange Stunde Verwandlung und dann Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ertragen. Endlich klingelte die Schlussglocke und anstatt in die Bibliothek zu gehen, wie die Meisten Siebtklässler ging sie in die Kerker.  
  
Zitternd stand sie vor Severus Bürotür, wie sollte sie ihm nur sagen, dass sie ihm glaubte. Vielleicht würde er ihr gar nicht zu hören. Doch plötzlich hörte sie Schritte auf dem Gang und bevor sie gesehen wurde, klopfte sie und trat ein. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern jemanden hereingebeten zu haben", raunzte Severus Stimme von Schreibtisch her, er hatte offensichtlich noch nicht aufgesehen. "Ich....äh.kann auch wieder gehen." Severus Kopf schoss in die Höhe. "Kolleen! Nein! Bleib! Komm her und setzt dich oder wollen wir lieber nach nebenan gehen?" Er stand ungewohnt hektisch auf.  
  
Kolleen fühlte sich ein wenig überrumpelt. "Äh..ja, gut lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen." Sie lächelte verlegen. Severus kam hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und hielt ihr die Tür auf. "Danke", murmelte sie im Vorbeigehen. Unbeholfen stand Kolleen in der Mitte des Zimmer und wusste weder was sie sagen noch tun sollte. Er bot ihren einen der Sessel an. "Komm, setzt dich, möchtest du etwas trinken?" Kolleen schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich. "Nein danke." Eine peinliche Stille trat ein und es kostete Kolleen einige Überwindung sie zu brechen. "Ich hab darüber nachgedacht was du gesagt hast." Ohne Aufzusehen redete sie weiter. "Ich habe darüber nachgedacht und ich glaube dir." Sie hob den Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass Severus ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken versuchte. "Das ist wunderbar! Ich weiß gar nicht so genau was ich sagen soll." Sein Blick wurde wieder Ernst. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht vorher schon gesagt habe." Kolleen nickte. "Schon gut." Sie stand auf. "Du gehst schon?" In Severus Stimme war Enttäuschung zu hören, auch er stand auf. "Ich haben mal wieder einen Berg Arbeit und wenn du willst, dass ich heute Abend Zeit habe, lässt du mich jetzt gehen." Kolleen grinste und er lächelte zurück. "Um halb Neun hier?", schlug er vor. Sie nickte und ging auf ihn zu. "Ich freu mich!" Sie legte sie Hände auf seine Schulter und küsste seine Stirn, dann ließ sie den verwirrten Severus stehen und ging. 


	21. Eine kurze Woche

Endlich mal wieder was..sorry dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber Schule hat wieder angefangen und geht jetzt im Endspurt ziemlich auf die Zeit. Viel Spaß beim lesen und nicht vergessen auf den kleinen blauen Button unten zu klicken und zu reviewn!! *g*  
  
Kapitel 21: Eine kurze Woche  
  
Nicht nur hatte Severus beim Abendessen Probleme damit sein übliches griesgrämiges Gesicht aufrecht zu erhalten, sondern konnte er auch nur schwerlich seinen Blick von Kolleen wenden, die recht dicht am Lehrertisch saß. Er lächelte in sich hinein. Kurze Zeit später stand er auf und verließ die Große Halle.  
  
Kolleen ging etwas später aus der Halle und machte sich direkt auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, um die restlichen Hausaufgaben zu machen. Als letztes saß sie an einem Aufsatz für Verwandlungen und kam einfach nicht weiter. Es war schon kurz vor halb neun, als sie es endlich aufgab, ihre Sachen zusammensuchte und sich auf den Weg in die Kerker machte. Unterwegs traf sie einige Ravenclaws die wohl auf dem weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum waren. Kaum hatte Kolleen die kalten Gänge der Kerker betreten kam ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihren Magen. War es wirklich richtig was sie tat? Sagte er wirklich die Wahrheit? Wahrscheinlich war es naiv und dumm, aber sie vertraute ihm. Auf ihr Klopfen rief sie ein ungewöhnlich freundliches "Ja?!" herein. Kolleen betrat das Büro. Ein dampfender Kessel hing über dem Feuer und Severus räumte gerade einige Pergamentrollen zusammen, er lächelte sie an, als sie näher kam. "Bin ich zu früh?", wollte Kolleen wissen. "Nein, nein. Ich bin nur etwas spät dran. Das hier hat länger gedauert, als ich dachte. Ich bin sofort fertig, du kannst ja schon mal ins Wohnzimmer gehen." Kolleen tat wie ihr geheißen und war wieder mal fasziniert wie angenehm gemütlich Kerkerräume doch sein konnten. Seufzend setzte sie sich in einen der großen Sessel und ließ ihre Tasche achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Noch immer hatte sie ihre blöden Verwandlungshausaufgaben im Kopf. Plötzlich fiel ihr noch etwas ein, an das sie zuvor nicht gedacht hatte. In einer schnellen Bewegung war Kolleen aufgestanden, hatte ihre Tasche aufgehoben und ging zu dem kleinen Tisch am Fenster.  
  
Gerade hatte sie zwei Sätze geschrieben, als Severus den Raum betrat, er schloss die Tür und blieb stehen. "Was machst du da? Hausaufgaben?" Kolleen lächelte verlegen. "Tut mir leid, mir ist eben nur noch etwas eingefallen. Ich bin sofort fertig." Er kam zu ihr hinüber und blickte über ihre Schulter auf das Pergament. "Oh Verwandlung, wie spannend!" Kolleen lachte abfällig. "Nicht wirklich." "Brauchst du Hilfe?" "Nein Quatsch, das geht schon." So schnell sie konnte schrieb Kolleen den Satz zu ende und begann ihre Sachen wieder einzupacken. "Bleiben wir hier oder wollen wir rausgehen?" "Meinst du es ist clever, wenn wir um diese Zeit zusammen durchs Schloss laufen?" Severus verzog etwas das Gesicht. "Gut dann warten wir eben noch eine halbe Stunde und gehen dann." Kolleen grinste. "Okay."  
  
Ihr Spaziergang dauerte über zwei Stunden und als sie das zweite Mal um den See waren, beschlossen sie wieder rein zugehen. "Ich sollte gleich schlafen gehen. Morgen hab ich zwei Stunden Verwandlung und Zaubern." Severus nickte. "Ja sicher, du hast recht." Sie standen in der Eingangshalle und unterhielten sich nur flüsternd. "Lass dich nicht von Filch erwischen." Er grinste. "Hey natürlich nicht." Severus zog Kolleen in seinen Arm "Gute Nacht." Langsam löste sich Kolleen. "Ja, gute Nacht." Mit einigen schnellen Schritten war sie auf der Großen Treppe.  
  
Severus sah ihr nach und seufzte. Langsam schlenderte er zurück in sein Büro und entzündete das Feuer unter dem Kessel, der noch immer dort hing, der Trank darin musste dringend noch fertig gebraut werden. Als er schließlich im Bett lag, fand er wohl nur so schnell Schlaf, weil er noch zwei Stunden gearbeitet hatte. Um halb sieben klingelte der Wecker, leise fluchend stand Severus auf und ging ins Bad um zu duschen. Gegen halb acht betrat er die Große Halle, abgesehen von den Lehrern war es noch recht leer und zu seiner Enttäuschung konnte er auch Kolleen nirgends entdecken. Nachdem er zwei Erstklässlern aus Ravenclaw jeweils zehn Punkte abgezogen hatte, weil sie ihm im Weg standen, setzte er sich auf seinen Platz am Lehrertisch. Erst eine schier endlose Viertelstunde später sah Severus Kolleens dunkelroten Kopf durch die Tür kommen. Sie sah müde aus und setzte sich so nah zu ihm wie sie konnte. Fast unmerklich lächelte er ihr zu. Da Severus mit seinem Frühstück fertig war, hatte er viel Zeit Kolleen beim Essen zu zu sehen was sie sichtlich nervös machte. Um kurz nach acht stand er auf und verließ die Halle.  
  
Der Unterricht war nicht sonderlich aufregend. Ausnahmsweise schmelzte niemand seinen Kessel oder verbrannte sich. Kolleen sah er beim Mittag nicht und erst nach dem Abendessen, als er kurz in der Bibliothek war, stolperte er fast über sie. Es war überraschend leer an den vielen Tischen, nur wenige Schüler saßen leise flüsternd nahe dem Eingang, die ganz verstummten, als er eintrat. Innerlich mit dem Kopf schüttelnd ging er weiter in Richtung Zaubertrankbücher. Etwas Gedankenversunken stand er vor einem der beiden großen Regalen. Wo war nur dieses blöde Buch? Stand es nachher doch in der Verbotenen Abteilung?? Also ging er hinüber zum anderen Ende der Bibliothek und sah, mal wieder am hinterletzten Tisch, Kolleen sitzen. Mit einigen schnellen Blicken hatte er sich vergewissert, dass niemand in der nähe war. "Gute Abend." Er ging auf sie zu. " Wie geht es dir?" Kolleen sah auf und strahlte ihn an. "Hallo. Gut danke und was ist mit dir?" Ein kleines Lächeln flackerte auf seinem ernsten Gesicht auf. "Auch gut." "Magst du dich nicht setzten?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, hier sind zu viele Leute. Ich suche jetzt mein Buch und wenn du Zeit hast könntest du später noch vorbei kommen." Ihr Gesicht verzog sich etwas gequält. "Ich kann nicht, ich habe so viele Hausaufgaben, das sich eh schon nicht fertig werde." "Hhm, schade, was ist mit Morgen?" "ich weiß es noch nicht. Morgen kommt noch Kräuterkunde, Wahrsagen und Zaubertränke dazu." Severus schmunzelte. "Nun ja bei einem gewissen Fach könnte ich dir sicherlich helfen." "Danke, aber ich werde sehen, ja? Wenn ich nicht komme, schicke ich dir meine Eule." "Gut, akzeptiert." Wieder lächelte er sie an, so sehr er auch wollte er konnte einfach nicht ernst bleiben. "Wir sehen uns dann spätestens Morgen." "Ja klar." Severus drehte sich zur Verbotenen Abteilung und begann zu suchen, endlich, nach sicherlich einer Viertelstunde, fand er was er suchte. Eigentlich hatte er sich noch kurz mit Kolleen unterhalten wollen, aber fast neben ihr standen zwei Jungs aus Huffelpuff vor einem der Regale. Etwas ärgerlich darüber ging er in Richtung Lehrerzimmer, um seinen Umhang zu holen, den er dort liegen gelassen hatte. Den restlichen Abend arbeitete er noch und ging ausnahmsweise einmal früh schlafen.  
  
Die Woche verging ohne große Besonderheiten. Kolleen hatte wirklich keine Zeit gehabt, aber Severus verstand das, er wusste ja selbst wie viel er schon den Siebtklässlern an Hausaufgaben aufgab, außerdem hatten sie inzwischen fast jeden Abend Astronomie, da es irgendeine besondere Planetenkonstellation gab von der Professor Marchbank ganz begeistert war. So verging die letzte Woche vor den Osterferien und auch wenn Severus wusste dass die Fünft- und Siebtklässler genügend Arbeit für die Zeit bekommen hatten, hoffte er Kolleen etwas häufiger sehen zu können und gerade mit dem freien Vormittag und mit weniger als die Hälfte aller Schüler in der Schule, war auch für ihn mehr Zeit da. 


	22. Eine Einladung

Es tut mir leid, dass es mal wieder solange gedauert hat, aber die Schule nimmt mich zur Zeit sehr in Anspruch. Außerdem war ich noch von einer Schreibblockade befallen, die sich nun hoffentlich langsam löst. Es ist ein kurzes Kapitel, habt aber Spaß beim lesen!  
  
Kapitel 22: Eine Einladung  
  
Es war der dritte Ferientag und Kolleen war froh soviel Ruhe im Gemeinschaftsraum zu haben, denn obwohl sie eine Woche Zeit hatte, war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie die Massen an Hausaufgaben schaffen würde. Die letzten Tage hatte sie hauptsachlich in der Bibliothek oder im Gemeinschaftsraum mit ihren Hausaufgaben verbracht. Geschlafen hatte sie wenig und zum Essen kam sie auch nicht wirklich. Der einzige Trost war, dass es allen Siebtklässlern so ging. Als Kolleen am Dienstagmorgen direkt vom Frühstück in die Bibliothek kam, sah sie Severus an eines der Regale gelehnt und mit einem Buch in der Hand, er schien auf irgendetwas zu warten. Die Tür fiel hinter Kolleen ins Schloss und Severus blickte auf. "Schon wieder die Erste? Pass auf, dass du nicht noch chronischen Husten von dem ganzen Staub bekommst." Sie grinste ihn schief an. "Was soll ich den machen? Irgendwie muss ich ja die ganzen Hausaufgaben schaffen." "Du hast doch noch fünf Tage Zeit. Meinst du nicht, du solltest dir etwas Abwechslung gönnen?" "Abwechslung?? Was genau meinst du damit?" "Na ja, etwas frische Luft würde dir sicherlich gut tun, so am Abend ..!" "Ah, ja gerne, wann denn?" "Heute? Gegen halb neun bei der Bank am See?" "Okay." Eine Gruppe Schüler betrat die Bibliothek, Severus warf Kolleen einen letzten schnellen Blick zu und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang in Richtung Tür.  
  
Hingegen all ihren ersten Vermutungen, schaffte Kolleen es wirklich sich den ganzen Tag konzentrieren zu können und war, als sie um Sieben zum essen ging ein großes Stück weiter. Nach den vielen tagen im Schloss hielt Kolleen es gerade mal eine halbe Stunde am Tisch aus, sie ging direkt nach draußen, vor allem würden ihr so keine Lehrer auf die Nerven gehen, die sie daran erinnern wollten, dass sie ja um neun im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein habe. Auf dem Weg zur Bank trödelte sie so sehr, dass sie eine halbe Stunde brauchte. Am Horizont ließ sich die untergegangene Sonne nur noch erahnen.  
  
Plötzlich waren Stimmen hinter ihr, erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah ein Pärchen aus dem Schatten des Waldes kommen. Sie wusste nicht warum es sie so plötzlich traf, schließlich hatte sie schon vorher darüber nachgedacht. Doch was machte sie eigentlich hier? Wartete sie wirklich auf einen ihrer Lehrer um eine Abend am See zu verbringen?? War sie total irre???? Und dann auch noch Snape!!(Severus korrigierte der nicht logische Teil ihres Gehirns). Sie musste wirklich vollkommen übergeschnappt sein und Severus erst! Er konnte dafür nicht nur seinen Job verlieren, sondern nebenbei noch ins Gefängnis kommen. Aber was sollte sie machen? Ihn verlassen? Moment.., gab es denn überhaupt schon etwas zu verlassen? Was war das überhaupt? Eine Freundschaft? Eine Affäre? Eine Beziehung? Wenn Kolleen ehrlich war, wusste sie nicht mal genau was es für sie war, was sie wirklich für ihn fühlte. "Ich hätte dich auch so nehmen und wegtragen können, ohne dass du es gemerkt hättest oder?" Es war Severus der lächelnd vor ihr stand. Kolleen sah ihn etwas verlegen an. "Ich habe nachgedacht." "Oh, und was war so wichtig alles andere zu vergessen?" Er setze sich zu ihr. Wenn sie es jetzt nicht sagte, dann nie... "Ähm, also ich hab mich gefragt was ich hier mache." Severus runzelte die Stirn. "Du hast hoffentlich auf mich gewartet." "Ja schon, nur..nur ist es nicht richtig. Ich meine du bist mein Lehrer und kannste deine Arbeit dadurch verlieren oder noch schlimmer ins Gefängnis kommen." Als Severus antwortete war sein Gesicht nicht nur wie üblich ernst, sondern wirklich schon traurig. "Ich weiß, eigentlich und ganz vernünftig betrachtet schaufeln wir beide uns unser Grab, aber das ist ja auch nicht mehr lange, in fast acht Wochen hast du Prüfungen und bist keine Schülerin mehr. Meinst du nicht?" Es lag ein Hauch von Verzweiflung in seinen Augen. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was wir hier machen." Severus legte den Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie an sich. "Meinst du nicht, dass es vielleicht einfach Zeit braucht um das herauszufinden?" Lange schwieg Kolleen und dachte über seine Worte nach. "Ja, vielleicht hast du recht." Erst jetzt entspannte sie sich in Severus Arm.  
  
"Severus? Schreibst du für mich die Prüfungen?" Kolleen sah ihn bettelnd an, doch er lachte nur. "Nein, wie soll dass denn gehen? Meinst du nicht, dass der kleine Unterschied in Geschlecht, Alter und Aussehen auffallen würde?" "Och.das..Es gibt doch Vielsafttrank!" Nun grinste Severus. "Du bist viel zu clever weißt du das?" "Bitteeee! In Verwandlung fall ich sonst durch!" "Ach tust du nicht." "Hätte ja klappen können." Kolleen seufzte. "Wie war dass denn bei dir? Habt ihr euch auch halbtot gelernt?" "Nun ja das kommt auf das Fach an. Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, hatte ich bei allem was Flüche, Zaubersprüche oder Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste angeht wirklich nicht viel zu lernen, bei Zaubertränken wie du dir vorstellen kannst auch nicht. Bei Verwandlung und besonders bei Kräuterkunde hatte ich zeitweilig ernsthaft Angst durchzufallen." "Kräuterkunde? Aber wie geht dass denn, wenn du in Zaubertränken so gut warst?" "Das geht beides auch gut ohne einander, glaub mir." " Was kommt den in deiner Prüfung dran?" Severus lachte. "Du meinst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dir DAS erzähle oder? Was erwartest du denn?" "Blöde Frage, irgendwas was 90% des Kurses das Genick bricht." "Gut, dass du da zu den anderen 10% gehörst." "Herrje du bist aber wirklich zuversichtlich." "Kolleen, denk mal nach, wenn du mir schon nicht glaubst, wem willst dann dabei glauben?" "Ja, gut. Hast recht." Eine zeitlang schwiegen sie und Kolleen sah in den Sternenhimmel, doch selbst da fing sie an die einzelnen Sterne bestimmten Phasen und Konstellationen zuzuordnen. "Severus! Ich lerne schon wieder! Ich kann nicht mal mehr die Sterne ansehen, ohne anzufangen Astronomie zu lernen!" Er lachte sie an. "Sieh mich an, da gibt es nicht so viel zu lernen." "Ach erzähl nicht so einen Müll!" "Weißt du was ich mich gefragt habe heute Mittag? Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du nicht mal einen ganzen Tag Zeit hast, schließlich hast du eigentlich Ferien." "Ich würde sagen, dass kommt darauf an wofür." "Für einen Tag in der Sonne. Kleiner Nachteil ist, dass ich auch da bin." "Ich würde dass nicht als Nachteil ansehen. Was hast du vor?" "Wird nicht verraten, aber kommst du mit?" "Darf ich denn einfach einen Tag verschwinden?" "Du darfst im Moment doch auch soviel du willst nach Hogsmeade oder nicht?" "Ja schon, aber., ach eigentlich auch egal. Klar will ich mit! Wann denn?" "Was hältst du von übermorgen?" "Das ist wunderbar. Gleich morgens?" "Um neun vorne am Tor? Kannst du eigentlich schon apparieren?" "Nein, ich war ja noch nicht alt genug im Sommer. Ist das schlimm?" "Das geht auch so. Keine Sorge." Kolleen strahlte ihn an. "Ich kann es." "Pssst!" Severus unterbrach sie. Von weitem waren Stimmen zu hören. "Verflucht! Die haben doch hier um diese Zeit nichts mehr verloren!", zischte Severus. Kolleen stand auf und nahm seine Hand. "Komm, wenn wir uns beeilen sind wir weit genug weg bis sie hier sind." Severus nickte und folgte ihr den Weg hinunter. Die Stimmen wurden leiser, aber damit das Schloss auch wieder größer. Mal wieder standen sie vor den breiten Stufen des Eingangsportals. "Es tut mir leid, dass der Abend nun schon endet.", entschuldigte sich Severus. "Schon gut, da kannst du ja nun wirklich nichts für." "Nein, aber ich kann gleich dafür Sorgen, dass andere Leute auch keinen Spaß mehr haben." Er grinste schadenfroh. "Manchmal bist du wirklich unmöglich weißt du das?" Trotzdem konnte auch Kolleen sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nun komm gut in dein Bett und schlaf schön." Er zog sie in seine Arme. "Danke du auch und sei nicht fieser als sonst auch", murmelte Kolleen als Antwort, dann löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und ging ins Schloss.  
  
***~~~~~~***** ein bisschen Eigenwerbung muss auch erlaubt sein ;-). Erstmal : denkt alle hübsch ans reviewen und zweitens für die evtl. Malfoy-Fans unter euch: Schaut mal hier, etwas kurzes: 


	23. Einmal Schottland und zurück Part 1

Pünktlich zu Weihnachten etwas neues, keine Sorge, diesmal dauert das nächste Chap nicht soo lange.  
  
Kapitel 23: Einmal Schottland und zurück  
  
Als Severus zwei Tage später erwachte, war es mal wieder viel zu früh, um aufzustehen, doch mit der Aussicht Kolleen den ganzen Tag zu sehen, hielt es ihn nicht länger im Bett. Nach einem schnellen Frühstück, machte er sich mit einer Tasche auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. An der Grenze von Hogwarts disapparierte er. Eine halbe Sekunde später stand er vor einem großen altem Haus. Gut es war mehr ein Anwesen als ein Haus. Es lag zwischen Hügeln, die nun im Frühling, vollkommen grün waren. Severus seufzte und wendete sich zur Tür. Als er sie öffnete gab sie ein ihm nur allzu gut bekanntes Knarren von sich. Das Haus war schattig und kühl wie immer. Severus ging durch die dunkle Halle und betrat dann die Küche. Sie sah noch genauso aus, wie gestern als er sie verlassen hatte. Abwesend legte er die Tasche auf den Tisch und sah sich noch einmal um. Vergessen hatte er wohl nichts, also ging er wieder nach draußen und apparierte zurück nach Hogwarts.  
  
Kolleen war zu spät und Severus befürchtete schon sie würde nicht mehr kommen, als sie zwischen den Bäumen auftauchte. "Es tut mir leid, ich hatte noch etwas vergessen." Severus lächelte sie an. "ist schon in Ordnung, solange du nun da bist. Gehen wir?" "Ja gerne. Nur wie? Apparieren kann ich doch nicht und wohin überhaupt?" "Wirst du schon sehen. Komm her, du kannst vielleicht nicht apparieren, aber ich." Als Severus Kolleens leicht ratloses Gesicht sah, streckte er den Arm nach ihr aus. Kolleen kann näher und er zog sie nah zu sich. "So nun können wir gehen." Zwei Sekunden später standen beide auf einer großen Wiese, die zu einem verwilderten Garten gehörte. Kolleen löste sich von ihm und Severus beobachtete wie sie sich neugierig umsah. Hoffentlich war seine Idee eine gute gewesen. "Wo sind wir?" "In Schottland." "Oh.Und wo genau?" Etwas zögerlich antwortete er. "Man könnte sagen bei mir zu Hause." "Was?" "Komm mit, ich zeig es dir." Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie in Richtung einer Baumreihe. Ein Weg führte zwischen ihr hindurch. Dahinter lag ein weiteres Stück Garten und in seiner Mitte erhob sich ein großes Haus. Severus blieb stehen. "Hier wohnst du?" "Schon lange nicht mehr, aber hier habe ich einmal gewohnt." Es war ein seltsames Gefühl mit Kolleen hier zu sein. Es war schon schlimm genug gewesen alleine das Haus zu betreten, aber nun mit ihr an der Seite zweifelte er daran, ob die Idee wirklich eine so gute war, wie er geglaubt hatte. Noch waren zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen an dieses Haus in seinem Kopf, die ihn auch Jahrelang von hier fern gehalten hatten. "Severus? Alles in Ordnung?" Kolleen sah ihn besorgt an. "Ja natürlich! Komm lass uns weitergehen." Er zog Kolleen weiter über den Weg bis sie vor der hohen dunklen Tür standen. Severus öffnete sie und ließ Kolleen zuerst eintreten und folgte ihr dann. "Brrr, es ist kalt hier." "Ja du hast recht, tut mir leid. Wir gehen auch gleich wieder raus." "Nein nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Es ist schon okay." "Ich weiß, aber dieses Haus ist zu kalt, als das einem da irgendwie warm werden könnte, also lass uns lieber rausgehen und die Sonnen genießen." "Huu, wie ungewöhnlich. Professor Snape mag die Sonne, wer hätte das gedacht?" Kolleen grinste ihn breit an. "Glaubst du ich sitze gerne die ganze Zeit in einem dunklen Kerker und grummele vor mich hin?" Natürlich denkt sie das Severus, so unrecht hat sie auch nicht. "Man könnte manchmal, wenn man dich so oberflächlich betrachtet, durchaus auf solche Ideen kommen." "Aha, nun meistens hätte man damit unrecht. Und nun komm mit, damit wir wieder ins Warme kommen." Severus ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie mit in Richtung Küche. Der Raum war inzwischen von Sonne durchflutet und sicherlich einer der wenigen, die in diesem Haus überhaupt warm werden konnten. Ohne lange zu zögern nahm er die Tasche vom Küchentisch und zog Kolleen weiter, durch die Hintertür zurück in den Garten. "Hey, gibt es gar keine Besichtigung??" "Später vielleicht." Vielleicht auch besser nicht... "Okay und was hast du nun vor?" "Wirst du schon sehen. Ich hoffe du hast nicht allzu viel gefrühstückt." "Nein, ich hatte nicht soviel Zeit." "Wunderbar, dann holen wir das jetzt nach." Sie waren inzwischen wieder in der Mitte der Wiese. Auf Kolleens fragendes und ratloses Gesicht grinste Severus nur, stellte die Tasche auf den Boden, nahm seine Zauberstab, murmelte ein zwei Sachen und zehn Sekunden später lag eine große Decke mit allem was man für ein ausgiebiges Essen braucht auf dem Gras. Kolleen starrte erste ungläubig die Decke und dann Severus an. "Wow, dass ist nicht dein Ernst oder?" "Na sicher." Er war sich da gar nicht so sicher, hoffentlich fand sie es nicht zu übertrieben. "Wow! Du bist klasse!" Sie strahlte und fiel ihm um den Hals, er hatte gerade noch genügend Zeit sie aufzufangen. Eine solche Reaktion war gar nicht geplant gewesen, wenn er aber nicht behaupten konnte sie würde ihn großartig stören.  
  
Sie setzten sich und verbrachten sicherlich fast zwei Stunden mit dem Essen. "Wenn ich noch ein bisschen esse, platze ich!" Kolleen seufzte und lehnte sich an Severus. "Nein, bestimmt nicht, so wenig wie du die letzten Wochen mal wieder gegessen hast, schadet dass sicher nicht." Severus erntete einen empörten Blick. "Jetzt tu nicht so als seiest du so viel besser." "Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?" "Also dich einmal beim Essen zu sehen ist wirklich ein halbes Wunder!" "Dass ist gar nicht wahr. Außerdem bin ich alt genug." "Ach und ich nicht?" "Nun ja.." Nur nichts falsches sagen. "vielleicht etwas." "Nein, ich bin ganz sicher alt genug." "Gut, wenn du das meinst." Kolleen grinste ihn an. "So und nun?" Severus sah sie fragend an. "Erstmal gar nichts!" Kolleen rutsche ein Stück nach unten, breitete sich auf der Decke aus und benutzte Severus Beine als Kissen. Dieser sah sie daraufhin etwas verwundert an, ließ sich dann aber auch zurück sinken. Die Sonne war einfach viel zu einschläfernd. "Hey, dass ist jetzt aber ungemütlich." Riss ihn Kolleens Protest aus der gerade aufkommenden Trägheit. Schon spürte er sie sich aufrichten und ehe er sich versah lag Kolleens Kopf schon auf seinem Bauch. "So ist es besser", murmelte sie und Severus legte lächelnd den Arm um sie.  
  
Erst als Severus wieder aufwachte, wurde ihm überhaupt klar, dass er eingeschlafen war. Kolleen lag noch immer auf ihm und hinderte ihn somit am aufstehen. Im Moment fühlte sich alles einfach nur richtig an, das erste Mal seit langem war er nicht nur entspannt, sondern auch völlig zufrieden. Doch gerade das machte ihm Angst. Dass war doch nicht normal, dass mal alles so lief wie er sich das erhoffte, es musste doch einen Haken geben. Besonders, was fiel ihr ein, sich mit jemandem wie ihm abzugeben? Er könnte schließlich ihr Vater sein, nebenbei war er noch ihr Lehrer, Todesser, also eigentlich Feind schlechthin. Wie kam sie nur auf solche seltsamen Ideen? Es war doch ganz klar, dass das hier irgendwann bald ein schlechtes ende nehmen würde und er daran Schuld tragen würde. Er erinnerte sich daran, was sie vor einigen Tagen am See gesagt hatte, scheinbar hatte sie auch Zweifel. Wie sollte es denn so funktionieren? Doch ein grummeln auf seinem Bauch riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn sie auch den restlichen Tag vergessen. Ein ziemlich verschlafen aussehendes Gesicht tauchte vor seinem auf. "Guten Morgen. Ausgeschlafen?", wollte er mit seinem üblich todernsten Gesicht wissen. "Hmm, eigentlich nicht, aber ich will ja nicht den ganzen Tag verschlafen, also? Was machen wir nun?" "Das was du möchtest. Hast du irgendwelche Wünsche?" Severus hatte nicht so wirklich eine Idee was ihr gefallen könnte. "Ein wenig umsehen ja? Ich war noch nie in Schottland, da will ich zumindest meine kleine Umgebung gesehen haben." Severus seufzte, konnte es denn nicht irgendetwas anderes sein, aber was hatte er eigentlich erwartet? "Wenn du dass möchtest. Wo sollen wir denn anfangen?" "Keine Ahnung, was meinst du?" Gute Frage..., vielleicht..ja sie könnten zuerst eine Waldspaziergang machen. "Wie wäre es zuerst mit dem Wald?" Kolleen lächelte und stand auf. Als sie ihm die Hand hinhielt um ihm beim aufstehen zu helfen ignorierte er diese und stand alleine auf. "So alt bin ich ja nun auch noch nicht." "Da will man mal freundlich sein und dann so was! Ist mal wieder typisch." "Nicht frech werden hier!" Sein Ton wurde ungewollt schärfer und an ihrem Gesicht, auf dem das Lächeln verschwand, sah er, dass es zu heftig gewesen war. Doch überging er dies. "Gehen wir nun?" Als Kolleen noch immer nur nickte, bot er ihr den Arm an und machte ein so freundliches Gesicht, dass es schon beinahe an ein Lächeln hinan kam. Nachdem Kolleen sich bei ihm untergehakt hatte und sie auf dem Weg über die Wiese zum Wald waren, sah sie schon wieder sehr viel fröhlicher aus. Dennoch war Severus schon beinahe darüber erschrocken welche Wirkung falsche Worte haben konnten und dass noch mehr da er zu meist sehr genau kalkulierte wie und warum er etwas sagte. Wieder etwas neues, unberechenbares an der ganzen Sache.  
  
Im Wald war es kühl und feucht. Die wenige Sonne der letzten Tage, war noch zu schwach um durch die hohen Baumwipfel bis auf den Waldboden zu reichen. Es war kein großer Wald, die waren in dieser Gegend selten, doch war er groß genug, um Severus um einen Ort einen sehr großen Bogen gehen zu lassen. Die meiste Zeit gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, nur ab und zu erzählte Kolleen kleine Geschichten, die wie Severus schien, ihr wirklich gerade so in den Kopf kamen. So zum Beispiel die Begegnung mit einem Einhorn als sie noch ein Kind gewesen war oder einfach Sachen aus der Schule. Bis auf kurze Kommentare war er selbst die meiste Zeit still und genoss ihr zusammen sein.  
  
Nach fast einer Stunde im schattigen Wald waren beide froh wieder die warme sonnige Wiese zu betreten. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir auf die Hügel dahinten gehen und uns mal alles von oben ansehen?" "Ja, die sehen ja so hoch nicht aus." Severus grinste ein "wenn-du-wüßtest"-Grinsen, nahm Kolleens Hand und zog sie sanft hinter sich her. 


	24. Einmal Schottland und zurück Part 2

So, dies ist nicht lang und eigentlich lässt sich schon am Titel erkennen dass es noch zu Chap. 23 gehört. Viel Spaß!  
  
Kapitel 24: Einmal Schottland und zurück 2  
  
Keuchend erreichte Severus die Spitze eines der höchsten Hügel. Er drehte sich um und sah triumphierend zu Kolleen hinunter, die noch ein gutes Stück weiter unten war. Als sie endlich schwer atmend neben ihm stand sah er sie schmunzelnd an. "Nicht so hoch, ja?" "Ach sei doch ruhig!" Kolleen ging mit hocherhobenem Gesicht an ihm vorbei, ein paar Meter weiter blieb sie stehen und sah sich um. Severus folgte ihr und blieb dicht hinter ihr stehen. Sie sahen über die Wiese ihres Picknicks, ein paar Bäume zum dem großen Haus. Während sich in Severus ein immer stärker werdendes Gefühl des Unbehagens breit machte, schien es Kolleen sehr viel besser zu gehen als ihm, sie lehnte sich gegen seine Brust und murmelte etwas unverständliches. "Was hast du gesagt?" "Nichts, nur dass es hier schön ist." "Mhm." Dass war das einzige was Severus dazu sagen konnte. Wie froh wäre er gewesen, hätte er ihre Meinung teilen können, doch dass war ihm unmöglich. Kolleen drehte sich um, legte ihre Arme um seine Hüfte und sah zu ihm auf. "Nur ein mhm? Was ist los?" "Nichts, gar nichts. Es ist alles in Ordnung." Er legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie näher an sich.  
  
Nach einer Weile lockerte Kolleen die Umarmung und sah ihn erneut an. Er wusste nicht genau wie es passierte oder wer angefangen hatte, doch plötzlich und für ihn beinahe überraschend küssten sie sich. Als Severus wieder in Kolleens Augen sah konnte er einfach keinen Grund finden, wie das alles falsch sein konnte. Er lächelte sie an, wie er seit Jahren niemanden mehr angelächelt hatte und als es erwidert wurde, machte sein Herz einen schon beinahe schmerzhaften Sprung. Über das Land nach norden blickend, weg von seinem Elternhaus, wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht wusste wie oft er schon hier oben gestanden hatte, doch dass er wusste dass er niemals so glücklich dabei gewesen war. "Komm. Lass uns lieber wieder runter gehen, ich glaube es wird bald regnen." Kolleen sah ihn ungläubig an. "Wie kommst du darauf, wir haben strahlenden Sonnenschein." "Schon, aber erstens wird es da hinten diesig und zweitens merkt man es an der Luft." Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass Kolleen ihm nicht so ganz glaubte, trotzdem nahm sie seine Hand und mit aufforderndem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht sah sie ihn an. "Also dann sollten wir gehen, wenn du das meinst." Severus nickte und zusammen gingen sie wieder den Berg hinunter und tatsächlich, als sie unten, an ihrem Picknicksplatz angekommen waren, war der Himmel mit einer Schicht hauchdünner Wolken bedeckt. "Da wird kein Regen draus", sagte Kolleen mit voller Überzeugung und ließ sich wieder auf der Decke fallen. "Na dann können wir ja noch etwas essen." Severus setzte sich neben sie und nahm sich eines der Brötchen. "Genau", meinte sie grinsend und tat es ihm gleich.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später war die Sonne endgültig hinter dicken grauen Wolken verschwunden und es war kalt geworden. Als der erste dicke Regentropfen auf Kolleens rotes Haar fiel, schmunzelte Severus nur und stand schweigend auf. Etwas überrascht sah Kolleen nach oben zum Himmel. "Du hattest vielleicht doch Recht." Severus nickte und half ihr beim aufstehen. "Komm lass uns reingehen", sagte er so neutral wie möglich, auch wenn ihm die Idee gar nicht gefiel. Kolleen folgte ihm ins Haus, nachdem die Decke und alles was sich drauf befand in einer Sekunde zusammen gepackt und verschwunden war. Sie standen beide in der Eingangshalle und Severus wusste nicht wohin. "Lass uns..", begann er zwar, doch wusste er nicht wie weiter. "Komm zeig mir das Haus ja? Bitte!" Er seufzte innerlich, es blieb ihm wohl nicht viel anderes übrig. "Gut ganz wie du meinst, aber erwartet nichts Besonderes."  
  
Während er sie durch das große Haus führte sprach Kolleen nur wenig und auch als er einige Zimmer ausließ, wie zum Beispiel sein eigenes oder das seines Vaters, protestierte sie nicht. Vielleicht hatte sie doch die leichte Veränderung in seiner Stimme gehört, vielleicht staunte sie auch einfach zu sehr. Als letztes kamen sie ins Wohnzimmer, Stoff hing über den Möbeln so wie in allen Räumen. Severus blieb mitten im Raum stehen, während Kolleen sich umsah, dann entschloss er sich, dass dies hier doch der beste Platz zum bleiben wäre. "Ich mach am besten ein Feuer, es ist noch immer so kalt hier." Kolleen nickte nur und trat hinüber zum Fenster, um nach draußen zu sehen. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes brannte in dem so lange kalt gebliebenen Kamin wieder ein Feuer. Er nahm das große Tuch von dem Sofas, welches direkt vor dem Kamin stand. "Du kannst dich auch setzten, wenn du möchtest", sprach er Kolleen an. "Oh gerne, danke." Sie kam zu ihm hinüber und während er sich schon gesetzt hatte, blickte sie zu dem großen Bild über dem Kamin, es war leer. "Was ist das?" "Ein Bild meiner Eltern, ich denke sie werden gerade irgendwo anders im Haus sein." Sie nickte, setzte sich und lehnte sich gegen ihn. "So ist es besser und wärmer." Mit einem Lächeln schloss sie die Augen. Vorsichtig strich er durch ihr nun wirklich tiefrotes Haar. "Du bist auch ganz schön faul hm?" "Nein, nur ein bisschen vielleicht, aber ich hab auch die ganze andere Zeit nur gelernt, da muss das auch mal erlaubt sein." "Ja du hast Recht." Er hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Kopf.  
  
Letztendlich lagen beide auf dem Sofa. Kolleen in Severus Arm und mehr schlafend als wach und auch Severus genoss die Wärme und Ruhe seiner Umgebung. "Was bei Merlin geht denn hier vor?????" Eine laute sehr nahe Stimme ließ beide zusammen schrecken. Severus wusste sofort wo sie herkam und verdammte sich selbst dafür daran einfach nicht gedacht zu haben. Seine Eltern sahen in beinahe Lebensgröße auf sie herab und beide schienen nicht freundlich gestimmt zu sein. Kolleen war, genau wie Severus, so erschrocken, dass sie aufrecht saß und das Bild anstarrte. Bevor Severus in irgendeiner Weise handeln konnte, schien sein Vater sich von dem ersten Schock erholt zu haben. "Severus?! Was tust du hier und wer ist dieses Mädchen??" Severus stand auf und sah das Bildnis seines Vaters wütend an. "Was ich hier mache geht dich überhaupt nichts an! Es ist mein Haus, mein Leben und mit wem oder warum ich hier bin ist allein meine Sache!" Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung löschte er das Feuer und zog Kolleen auf die Beine. "Dein Haus", hörte er seinen Vater ihn nachäffen. "Dass hier wird nie dein Haus werden, es war nicht für dich bestimmt und wird es auch nie sein!" DAS war definitiv genug, er verließ mit einigen schnellen Schritten den Raum, Kolleen folgte ihm wie er in der Eingangshalle feststellte als eine Hand ihm am weiter laufen hinderte. "Hey! Wo willst du hin?" "Weg von hier! Egal wohin!" Schnell atmend und noch immer die Rufe seines Vaters hörend sah er sie an. "Komm lass uns gehen!" Er stürmte schon beinahe zur Tür, kaum war Kolleen ihm gefolgt, nahm er ihre Hand und disapparierte mit ihr nach Hogsmeade.  
  
Eine zeitlang gingen sie schweigend auf dem Waldweg Richtung Hogwarts. Severus war noch immer wütend, vor allem auf sich selbst, doch als er Kolleens Gesicht sah, überkam ihn das schlechte Gewissen, sie verstand nicht..Wie konnte sie auch. Er blieb stehen. Nach zwei Schritten sah sie sich nach ihm um. "Was ist?" "Es tut mir leid. Dass sollte so nicht sein, ich habe völlig vergessen wie sie reagieren könnten. Tut mir leid dass das alles verdorben hat." Über diesen Satz war Severus schon beinahe selbst überrascht, wie lange war es her dass er sich für etwas entschuldigt hatte, außer vielleicht bei Dumbledore, doch dass zählte nicht. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Kolleens Gesicht. "Schon in Ordnung, du kannst ja nichts dafür." Severus seufzte und ging zu ihr. "Ich denke du solltest nun alleine weiter gehen, wenn wir zusammen wiederkommen ist dass schon etwas seltsam." "Gut. Wann sehen wir uns?" "Ich weiß nicht, wann hast du denn wieder etwas übrig von deiner Kostbaren Zeit?" "Oh ich denke morgen vielleicht? Morgen Abend?" "Dass klingt gut. Um halb neun bei mir?" "Ja gerne." Sie umarmten sich noch einmal und dann sah Severus zu wie Kolleen langsam hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand. Trotz des Zwischenfalls ging er sehr gutgelaunt kurze Zeit später auch zum Schloss zurück.  
  
Soooo nun das reviewn nicht vergessen! Wie weiß ich denn sonst ob ich noch weiter schreiben soll oder nicht! 


	25. Zeit vergeht

Schwups, da ist noch ein Kapitel. Mal eben als Ankündigung, die Prüfungen stehen bald an wie ihr lesen werdet und somit auch das Ende der Geschichte, erstmal zumindest. Viel Spaß!  
  
Kapitel 25: Zeit vergeht  
  
Es war der Abend des letzten Ferientages, eigentlich war es schon Nacht, und Kolleen lag in Severus Arm auf der Bank am See. "In acht Wochen sind Prüfungen." "Kolleen.., kannst nicht auch einmal an etwas anderes denken? Ich weiß gar nicht was du dir für große Sorgen machst! Mit deinen Noten brauchst du das wirklich nicht." Kolleen runzelte die Stirn. "Woher kennst du meine Noten?" "Irgendwie bin ich doch noch dein Lehrer, vergessen?" "Du schnüffelst mir nach?" "Nein. Ich habe nur mich vergewissert, dass ich dich ohne schlechtes Gewissen vom lernen abhalten kann." "Ach! Und scheinbar kann ich mir das erlauben ja?" "Unbedingt." Er lächelte und küsste ihre Stirn. Kolleen war wirklich überrascht, zwar war Severus in ihrer Gegenwart schon immer anders gewesen, aber gerade in den letzten paar Tagen wurde er derart locker, dass sie ihn langsam schon nicht mehr wieder erkannte. "Pass auf, dass dein Verhalten nicht abfärbt." Nun war er es der die Stirn runzelte. "Was meinst du?" "Nicht dass du nachher noch freundlich zu den Schülern oder gar den Gryffindors wirst!" Schon wieder lachte Severus. "Oh keine Angst, das wird nicht passieren und für diese Unverschämtheit sollten sie eine Woche nachsitzen Miss Anderson!" "Alles klar, verlernt hast du es nicht, da bin ich ja beruhigt."  
  
Kolleen kuschelte sich etwas mehr in seinen Arm und schloss die Augen, so hätte sie ewig liegen bleiben können und scheinbar tat sie das auch, bis etwas sie wieder aus dem Schlaf zurückholte. Sie lag mit Severus Umhang bedeckt noch immer in seinem Arm und sah zu verschlafen in sein Gesicht. "Tut mir leid dich zu wecken, aber es ist spät und es wird langsam kalt." Kolleen wollte sich aufsetzen und wurde zurück gehalten. "Wie spät?", fragte sie dann. "Halb vier." "Was??? Warum hast du mich nicht früher geweckt? Du musst dir doch den Tod holen! Und schlafen musst du auch!" "Keine Sorge, mir geht es gut. Komm lass uns zum Schloss gehen." Als Kolleen aufstand und seinen Umhang von sich nahm schwappte eine eisige Welle kalter Luft über sie, trotzdem hielt sie ihn Severus hin. "Nein, behalt ihn solange, mir ist nicht kalt." "Aber es ist kalt! Du musst doch frieren." Er lächelte. "Glaub mir für fast alles gibt es einen Zauber." Sorgsam legte er den viel zu großen Umhang um ihre Schulter und zog sie dann ein Stück näher. "Ist es nun warm genug um zu gehen?" "Ja, vielen Dank." Kolleen fror tatsächlich nicht mehr und so war sie schon fast traurig, als sie die Eingangshalle betraten. "Was guckst du denn so?" "Ach nichts, es ist nur immer so kurz." "Na wenn du auch die Hälfte der Zeit schläfst." In seinen Augen strahlte ein Lachen. "Na ja du hast Recht." Kolleen lächelte ihn wirklich an. "Schlaf gut Kleines." Er gab ihr einen Kuss. "Danke du auch."  
  
Kolleen war schon ein paar Stufen nach oben gegangen, als Severus sie zurückhielt: "Kolleen! Warte! Du hast noch meine Umhang und außerdem begleite ich dich lieber, nicht dass du noch Filch über den Weg läufst und der dann deine liebe Hauslehrerin wecken muss." Kolleen hörte in dem Wort liebe Hauslehrerin eine leichte aber unüberhörbare Ironie heraus. "Danke, aber ich hab doch Übung." "Nein, so ist es mir lieber." Bald hatten sie das Portrait der Fetten Dame erreicht, sie schlief. "Bekomme ich noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss, bevor die nette Dame aufwacht und hinterher quatschend durchs Schloss läuft?" "Ganz wie der Herr wünscht." Sie küsste Severus. "Schlaf gut." Dann nahm sie seinen Umhang und gab ihn endlich seinem Besitzer zurück. "Danke noch mal." "Immer wieder gerne." "Wer macht denn so einen Lärm um diese Uhrzeit??", grummelte die fette Dame. Severus drehte sich im selben Moment um, Kolleen sah ihm noch kurz nach, murmelte dann das Passwort und betrat den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Die nächsten Wochen vergingen sehr schnell und allen Siebtklässlern blieb kaum Zeit für etwas anderes als Hausaufgaben machen, zum Unterricht gehen, schlafen und essen. Irgendwie schaffte es Kolleen aber doch fast jeden zweiten Abend genug Zeit zu finden um sich mit Severus zu treffen. Meistens hatte sie beide den ganzen Tag nur drinnen verbracht und entschlossen sich so nach draußen zu der Bank am See zu gehen. Nicht selten schlief Kolleen vor Erschöpfung ein und durch das immer wärmer werdende Wetter wurden sie auch immer häufiger gestört. Die wenige Zeit hatte außerdem noch den Vorteil, dass die anderen Mädchen aus ihrem Jahr, gerade Emily und Anna keine Zeit hatten sich auch noch mit ihr zu beschäftigen.  
  
In der zweiten Juni-Woche waren die Prüfungen und drei Wochen vorher saß Kolleen nun unten im Kerker, neben sich einen dampfenden Kessel und schrieb die Prüfungsthemen, die an der Tafel standen, ab. Wirklich überraschend waren sie nicht, Severus nahm einfach alles dran was sie gehabt hatten. Er hatte sich abgewöhnt sie im Unterricht wirklich zu beachten, sie war meist noch weniger da, als die restlichen Gryffindors, zumindest solange es um normale Unterrichtsfragen ging, wenn er mal wieder etwas ausgefallenes wissen wollte, war Kolleen nicht entgangen, dass er sie fragte. Es klingelte zur Mittagspause und Severus las die Hausaufgaben vor, nach dem sie alles notiert hatte, packte Kolleen schneller als gewöhnlich ihre Sachen und ging zügig nach oben zum Essen. Sie hatte ihre Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Hausaufgaben noch nicht gemacht und musste dass in der Mittagspause noch nachholen. Als sie nach nur zehn Minuten wieder vom essen aufstand, lief sie Severus in der Eingangshalle über den Weg, auf seinen kritisch-fragenden Blick hin, lächelte sie etwas entschuldigend und eilte nach oben in die Bibliothek. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffte sie es zum Unterricht und als die Aufgaben nicht einmal korrigiert wurden, war sie mehr als Sauer. In den letzten beiden Stunden hatte sie Geschichte, dass sie sich dabei mit der Zukunft beschäftigte interessierte außer ihr selbst niemanden, denn Professor Binns hielt wieder immer seine monotonen Monologe. Lange hatte sie in letzter Zeit überlegt was sie denn nun nach der Schule machen sollte, denn wenn sie sich nicht langsam entschied würde sie arbeitslos da stehen. Bei ihrem letzten Besuch in Hogsmeade war ihr zumindest eine Idee gekommen, eine durchaus viel versprechende Idee. Als sie in der Apotheke stand um neue Zaubertrankzutaten zu kaufen, war es als fiele der Groschen: Apothekerin. Schließlich konnte sie hierbei das zusammen tun was ihr im Moment am meisten Spaß machte und was sie auch konnte: Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke. So hatte Kolleen beschlossen es zumindest zu versuchen und schrieb nun Bewerbungen, dies hier war ihre dritte und erstmal letzte. Auf Antworten wollte sie bis kurz nach Beginn der Ferien warten und wenn dann nichts kam, müsste sie sich wohl was anderes suchen.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen war sie bis kurz vor neun in der Bibliothek gewesen und war nun als letzte auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Gerade ging sie an einer der vielen Rüstungen vorbei, als sie gepackt und weggezogen wurde, sie war sogar zu überrascht um noch zu schreien. Plötzlich umgab sie Dunkelheit und doch machte sich ein Geruch in ihrer Nase breit, der sie sofort wissen ließ in wessen Händen sie sich gerade befand. "Severus?! Bist du verrückt? Mach das nie wieder! Wo sind wir?" "Tut mir leid, aber ich sah dich kommen und konnte nicht anders. Wir sind hinter einem der vielen Wandvorhänge." Er zog sie nun endgültig an sich. "Schwör dass du das nie wieder machst! Ich hatte beinahe einen Herzinfarkt!" "Psst, ja ich verspreche es, aber sei etwas leiser. Nur weil man uns nicht sieht, heißt dass nicht gleich, dass man uns nicht hören kann." "Okay okay." Kolleen flüsterte nun. "Also was tue ich nun genau hier?" "Ich weiß auch nicht, dass war so einen spontan Idee." Kolleen grinste ihn im stockdunkeln an. "Na, dass ist ja mal eine tolle Spontan-Idee!" "Hör mal auf ihr so rumzumeckern!" "Halt mich doch davon ab!" Kaum hatte Kolleen dass gesagt, wurde sie an die Wand gedrückt und geküsst. Wieso sie die Stimmen und Schritte überhaupt hörte, war Kolleen selbst nicht so ganz klar. "Pssst, da kommt jemand." Beide verhaarten absolut regungslos in ihrer Position, während die Stimmen von Professor Dumbledore und McGonagall näher kamen. Kolleens Herz schlug bis zum Hals, wenn die beiden sie finden würden, dann gäbe es mehr als nur Ärger. Scheinbar schienen die beiden Professoren ausgerechnet nah an der Nische in der Wand stehen zu bleiben um sich zu ende zu unterhalten, es schien ewig zudauern bis sie sich endlich verabschiedeten und ihre Schritte langsam verhallten. Severus atmete schwer aus. "Buh, dass hätte ins Auge gehen können. Komm lass uns lieber gehen." "Ja, dass ist wohl besser. Aber nur um es zu betonen, das war nicht meine Idee." Severus trat als erste hinter dem Vorhang hervor, Kolleen folgte ihm. "Ich weiß es war meine Idee und sie war nicht gut, wir dürfen nicht unvorsichtig werden, noch nicht." Kolleen verstand nicht ganz was er meinte. "Was meinst du mit noch nicht?" "Nun ja, so lange gehst du hier nicht mehr zur Schule und wenn du nicht mehr meine Schülerin bist, steht dem ganzen ja nichts im Wege." "Ach so meinst du das." "Nun geh aber lieber zurück in deinen Turm Prinzeschen." Was war das denn plötzlich?? "Prinzeschen??" Wenn dass Licht etwas anders gewesen wäre, hätte man vielleicht den hauch von rot auf Severus Wangen sehen können. "Ein schönes Fräulein, dass in einem Turm lebt ist doch meistens eine Prinzessin oder?" "Oh..in jedem anderen Fall hättest du Sicherlich Recht gehabt, aber pass bei mir lieber auf, dass es nicht doch die böse Hexe ist." Kolleen grinste ihn schelmisch an und küsste ihn. "Gute Nacht edler Ritter." Mit einem weiteren Grinsen drehte sie sich um und verschwand schnell um die nächste Ecke. Noch immer ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht betrat sie den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor.  
  
Immer noch ans reviewn denken!!! ;-)  
  
@Carika war dass eine Drohung oder wird die Geschichte schlechter, wenn ich nicht schnell schreibe? 


	26. Silbersee

Soooo, nun mal viel Spaß beim lesen. Denkt ans reviewn!!!  
  
Kapitel 25: Silbersee  
  
Langsam wusste Severus auch nicht mehr wo ihm der Kopf stand. Zwar war er den Stress der Abschlussprüfungen gewöhnt, trotzdem war es immer wieder die anstrengendste Zeit des Jahrs, denn schließlich musste er für sämtliche Klassen die er unterrichtete Prüfungsaufgaben entwerfen. Für die Fünft- und Siebtklässler theoretische und praktische. Gerade saß er an den Aufgaben für die Fünften, die gleichzeitig mit denen der Siebten als erstes dran waren. Er hatte zwar eigentlich noch eine Woche Zeit, doch ging der normale Unterricht in den übrigen Klassen weiter und irgendwann musste er ihre Aufgaben schließlich auch machen. Kolleen schoss mal wieder in einem Bild durch seinen Kopf, wie so häufig in letzter Zeit. Auch wenn sie sich recht wenig gesehen hatten in der letzten Woche, hatte Severus das Gefühl dass sie sich näher gekommen waren. Woher dieser Eindruck kam wusste er selbst nicht genau, vielleicht lag es an ihrer vertrauten Art oder doch daran, dass er sich nicht mehr so große Sorgen um die ganze Sache machte. Inzwischen war es schon kurz nach neun und seufzend legte Severus die Feder nieder, für heute reichte es. Plötzlich klopfte es. Wer konnte das um diese Zeit noch sein? "Ja?" Kolleen betrat den Raum, sie trug einen großen Stapel Bücher auf dem Arm und sah recht erschöpft aus. "Hallo. Stör ich?" "Nein, komm rein. Ich bin gerade fertig." Sie schloss die Tür, legte die Bücher auf Severus Schreibtisch und ließ sich seufzend in einen der Stühle davor fallen. "Was ist?" "Ich kann nicht mehr. Mein kopf fühlt sich an wie Brei und ich kann es immer noch nicht!" "Mit der Einstellung sicher nicht. Was ist es denn?" "Verwandlung." "Das wird schon noch warte ab. Du hast doch noch so viel Zeit." "Viel Zeit? Das ist nur noch eine Woche hin! Ich hab mit Zaubertränken und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste noch gar nicht angefangen." "Lass dir Zeit. Du kannst das doch. Gerade die beiden Fächer." "Wollen wir es hoffen. Ich will im Moment auch nicht mehr darüber nachdenken." "Ist auch besser. Und was machen wir nun?" "Würdest du mit raus kommen? Ich saß heute den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek oder im Unterricht während draußen so schönes Wetter ist." Severus schmunzelte. "Schon gut, ich komm mit." Kolleen lächelte ihn breit an. "Gut, ich geh am besten schon mal vor oder?" "Ja, treffen wir uns an der Kreuzung?" "Okay, bis gleich." Mit einem weiteren Lächeln verschwand sie aus dem Raum.  
  
Severus stand auf und holte seinen Mantel. Als er zur Tür ging fielen ihm Kolleens Bücher ins Auge, die noch immer auf seinem Tisch lagen. Da müsste sie nachher wohl noch mal mit kommen. Als er aus dem Schloss trat kam ihm nicht die übliche abendliche Kühle entgegen. Es war noch immer sehr warm, die Luft schien noch immer dick und staubig zu sein. Trotzdem war der Himmel klar und der Mond sorgte für ein seltsames Spiel von Licht und Schatten. Ein Stück den Weg hinunter, auf der Kreuzung, war niemand zu sehen. Einige Sekunden später stellte Severus fest wie gut das war. "Professor Snape!" Er drehte sich um. Filch kam auf ihn zu. "Was machen sie hier draußen?" Severus atmete tief ein, gut dass Kolleen irgendwo war wo man sie nicht sehen konnte. "Ich wollte nur etwas spazieren gehen nach der ganzen Arbeit am Schreibtisch." Filch habe ein seltsames Grummeln von sich. 2hhm gut, ich dachte ich hätte einen der Schüler nach draußen gehen gehört." "Wenn ich ihn finde, werde ich ihn sicher wieder reinschicken." Filch lachte hohl. "Tun sie das. Ich geh wieder rein." Severus nickte und ging weiter. Als er die Kreuzung erreicht hatte, sah er sich noch einmal um, doch nun war niemand mehr zu sehen. "Kolleen? Wo bist du?" "Hier." Sie kam hinter einem der großen Bäume am Weg hervor. "Wer war das?" "Nur Filch, kein Grund zur Sorge." "Nein gar nicht. Der hätte mir einen schönen Abend gewünscht und wäre selbst wieder rein gegangen", höhnte sie. "Sei nicht so ironisch." "Ich bin ironisch? Als wärest du viel besser." "Jetzt werde nicht unfair." "Okay okay. Wo gehen wir hin?" "Wohin du möchtest." "Hhm, lass uns durch den Garten gehen, an den Gewächshäusern vorbei. Ich muss noch eine Kleinigkeit nachsehen." "Gut, von mir aus." Severus nahm ihre Hand uns gemeinsam nahmen sie den rechten Weg.  
  
"So und was möchtest du hier?", wollte er wissen als sie bei den Gewächshäusern angekommen waren. "Mir eine der Pflanzen ansehen, die ist im Buch so schlecht abgebildet. "Du kannst es auch nicht lassen oder?" "Was denn?" "Na das lernen. Machst du irgendwann auch einmal eine Pause damit?" "Also erstens mach ich mehr Pausen, als du glaubst, zweitens bist du glaub ich der erste Lehrer der versucht einer Schülerin das lernen abzugewöhnen und drittens was hast du denn vor deiner Prüfung gemacht?" "Erstens bin ich gerade nicht dein Lehrer, zweitens versuche ich nur dafür zu sorgen, dass du dich auch weiterhin konzentrieren kannst und drittens war das bei mir etwas ganz anderes." Kolleen hatte sich inzwischen vor eines der Beete gekniet und beleuchtete eine der Pflanzen mit ihrem Zauberstab. "Ach so, etwas ganz anderes. Ich verstehe. Erzähl mir nicht eure Prüfungen waren schwerer." "Natürlich waren sie das." Kolleen stand auf und löschte das Licht an ihrem Stab. Severus sah in ihr wie er wieder einmal feststellen musste sehr hübsches Gesicht, welches nun ein spöttisches Grinsen trug. "McGonagall ist also alte geworden und ihr Unterricht lasch geworden ja? Und es ist möglich noch schwereren Zaubertrankunterricht zu machen damit noch mehr Schüler durchfallen?" "Das nehme ich mal als Kompliment. Gut du magst Recht haben, aber es nützt auch nichts, wenn du nichts mehr anderes tust." Das Grinsen auf Kolleens Gesicht wurde breiter und breiter. "Was ist?" "Nichts." Er sah ihre Anstrengung wieder ernst zu sein. "Komm lass uns weiter gehen." Sie nahm seine Hand und er ließ sich mitziehen. "Jetzt sag schon was ist!" "Ach ich habe mich nur gefreut, dass du so schnell aufgegeben hast. Wer gewinnt schon eine Diskussion mit dir?" Mit so einer Antwort hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet und es brachte ihn wirklich zum lachen. "Gut, wenn du meinst dann habe ich schnell aufgeben." Er lächelte noch immer.  
  
Inzwischen waren sie am See angekommen. Niemand anderes war zu sehen, auch wenn Severus wusste dass gerade bei diesem Wetter meist nicht wenige Schüler nachts hier waren. Er war etwas in Gedanken versunken, als Kolleen ihn plötzlich vom Weg wegzog. "Wo willst du hin?" "Zum Wasser." Was wollte sie da denn? "Warum?" "Nur so. Es ist schöner und da läuft uns auch mit Sicherheit niemand übern den Weg." Er ließ Kolleen vorgehen die irgendwie zu wissen schien wo sie hin wollte. Einer der Büsche, die dicht am Ufer standen, bildete einen natürlichen Windschutz und zwischen ihm und dem Wasser war noch ein Stück Gras. Genau dort setzte sich Kolleen und lächelte dann zu ihm hoch. "Willst du dich nicht setzten?" "Doch." Er setzte sich neben sie. "Ich bin nur so überrascht über diesen Ort bzw. dass du ihn gefunden hast." "Das war doch nur Zufall, wir hätten auch ihn Dornen laufen können." "Sind wir aber nicht." "Nein sind wir nicht", murmelte sie und lehnte sich an ihn. Severus seufzte. Dass war alles zu gut um wahr zu sein. Langsam bekam er wieder ein Gefühl dafür was es hieß Glücklich zu sein und nicht einfach nur zu überleben, sondern wirklich zu leben. Nicht zum ersten Mal kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er sich wirklich über beide Ohren verliebt hatte. Noch vertraute er dem ganzen nicht, das letzte Mal dass das passiert war, schien schon ewig her zu sein und hatte sehr schmerzhaft geendet. Kolleen, die sich ruckartig aus seiner Umarmung löste holte ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken. "Kommst du mit schwimmen?" "Was??" Er musste sich verhört haben. "Ob du mit schwimmen kommst." Sie lächelte inzwischen schon leicht verlegen. "Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?" "Ich weiß auch nicht. Es ist so warm, das Wasser sicher auch und außerdem wollte ich schon immer mal nachts schwimmen gehen." "Oh du bist verrückt!" "Ich weiß, und? Bitte!" "Ich hab keine Badehose." "Ich werd nichts verraten, wenn du es auch nicht tust." Die Idee war schon ziemlich verrückt. Aber als er über den See sah, fand er keinen wirklichen Grund in seinem Kopf welcher dagegen sprechen würde. "Du meinst das ernst oder?" "Sonst würde ich ja nicht fragen." "Gut, du hast mich überredet." Kolleen begann zu strahlen. "Hah! Wenn ich das irgendwem erzähle glaubt er es eh nicht." Sie begann sich die Schuhe auszuziehen. Schon bald sprang sie auf und begann sich die Robe aufzuknöpfen. "Los. Trödel nicht so rum" Als Kolleen dann nur noch im T-Shirt vor ihm stand, erwischte er sich dabei, dass er gar nicht viel dagegen hätte sich noch etwas mehr Zeit zu lassen. Trotzdem begann auch er sich auszuziehen. Kolleen war um längen schneller als er und bevor er überhaupt richtig gucken konnte, stand sie auch schon mit den Knöcheln im Wasser. "Brrr! Habe ich etwas von warm gesagt? Es hält sich wirklich in Grenzen." Langsam sah er sie weiter waten. Als er ihr folgte stand sie schon Hüfttief im Wasser, schien sich aber nicht weiter zu trauen. "Was ist? Angst?", fragte er voller Hohn als er fast neben ihr stand. "Nein, es ist nur etwas kalt." "Gleich nicht mehr." "Wie mein.." Weiter kam Kolleen nicht. Severus hatte sie von hinten gepackt und mit sich unter Wasser gezogen. Nach einer kleinen Auseinandersetzung unter Wasser, tauchten beide wieder auf. Kolleen prustete etwas und sah ihn dann empört an. "Das gibt Rache!" Severus lachte. "Dass war deine Idee und ich wollte nur etwas gegen dein frieren machen." "Aber doch nicht so!" Mit einem Schulterzucken schwamm er ins tiefere Wasser. Als er sich umdrehte um sich nach Kolleen umzusehen, war sie verschwunden. Dass das nichts wirklich gutes heißen konnte dachte er sich schon. "Kolleen? Wo bissss....ahh!" Etwas, bzw. jemand hatte seine Knöchel gepackt und zog ihm die Beine weg, mit einem Schrei landete er kopfüber im Wasser. Kaum war er wieder aufgetaucht sah er einer grinsenden Kolleen ins Gesicht. "So nun sind wie quitt." Severus sah sie vernichtend an. "Dass glaubst du." Bevor Kolleen reagieren konnte hielt er sie auch schon fest im Arm. "So und nun Miss?" "Verloren würde ich sagen." "So schlimm?" Er zog Kolleen ein Stück näher. "Nein, nicht schlimm." Scheinbar war dass Wasser zu tief für sie, denn mehr oder weniger plötzlich hatte Severus ihre Hände um seinen Hals. Mit einer Hand hielt er sie fest, während er mit der anderen eine nasse Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht strich. Sanft küsste er sie.  
  
Kolleen drückte sich an ihn und legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter. Neben dem Gefühl von Glück, kroch langsam eine tiefe Trauer in ihr hoch. Nein eigentlich war es keine Trauer, es war etwas was dafür sorgte dass ihr stille Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen. Severus lehnte sich zurück und brachte sie so dazu ihn anzusehen. "Hey Süße, was ist denn los?" Mit besorgtem Gesicht strich er einige Tränen von ihrer Wange. "Es ist schon alles in Ordnung. Es kam einfach so." Tröstend strich Severus über ihr Haar. "Komm schon nicht weinen." Sie nickte. "Wollen wir lieber wieder ins Trockene?" In Kolleen kam ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen auf, dass war ihre Idee gewesen und nun verdarb sie alles. Langsam trug Severus sie Richtung Ufer. "Sev.." Ein Schluchzer unterbrach sie. "Ja?" "Lass mich runter, du kannst mich doch nicht tragen." "Doch kann ich." "Aber..." "Shh. Kein aber." Severus trug sie tatsächlich bis zu dem Platz wo sie ihre Kleider gelassen hatten, er setzte Kolleen auf ihren Umhang, den sie ausgebreitet liegen gelassen hatte. Severus griff nach seinem Umhang und deckte sie beide damit zu. Er zog Kolleen dicht zu sich. 


	27. Geschenke besonderer Art

Langsam nähert sich das hier dem Ende....  
  
Kapitel 26: Geschenke besonderer Art  
  
Als Kolleen aufwachte wusste sie, dass sie länger geschlafen hatte als sie gedurft hätte. Sie drehte sich in Severus Arm um und öffnete die Augen. Es war schon hell! "Sev..Wach auf." Severus grummelte vor sich hin. "Was ist denn?" "Es ist hell. Zeit zum aufstehen." "Was??" Er schlug die Augen auf und sah sich schnell um. "Oh je, weißt du wie spät es ist?" "Moment." Kolleen fischte ihre Uhr aus dem Haufen Stoff der ihre Robe war. "Kurz vor halb fünf." "Dann gehen wir wohl besser mal hm?" Kolleen nickte und nachdem sie sich angezogen hatten gingen sie zurück zum Schloss.  
  
"Deine Bücher liegen noch bei mir", sagte Severus als sie vor dem großen Eingangsportal standen. "Dann komm ich eben noch mit." "Nein, lieber nicht. Du hast doch zuerst Unterricht bei mir oder? Ich lege sie dir unter den Tisch." Kolleen lächelte. "Dass ist natürlich noch besser." Mit einem Kuss verabschiedete sie sich und Kolleen machte sich möglichste lautlos auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Die fette Dame war alles andere als erfreut sie zu sehen. "Also langsam nimmt es etwas überhand Miss, finden sie nicht??" "Drachenblut." Noch während Kolleen den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, hörte sie das Schimpfen des Bildes. Ohne sich umzuziehen legte sie sich in ihr Bett und schlief fast sofort wieder ein.  
  
Als sie das zweite Mal an diesem Morgen erwachte, hatte sie wieder verschlafen. Es war schon viertel nach acht und um halb neun fing der Unterricht an. Hektisch sprang sie aus dem. Den Vorteil den Kolleen hatte war, dass sie noch angezogen war und so verließ sie zehn Minuten später den Gemeinschaftsraum und eilte Richtung Kerker. Trotz der verbliebenen fünf Minuten schaffte sie es nicht pünktlich. Gleich zwei der Treppen die sie nahm, änderten plötzlich die Richtung und die folgenden Umwege waren groß. Ziemlich außer Atem klopfte sie an die Tür des Klassenraums und trat ein. "Schön, dass sie doch noch den Weg zu uns gefunden haben Miss Anderson." Severus sah sie mit dem typisch abschätzenden Blick an, den er speziell für die Gryffindors aufbewahrte wie es Kolleen schien. "Bitte entschuldigen sie Professor Snape. Ich habe verschlafen." Aus der Ecke der Slytherins war schon vor Snapes Kommentar Gekicher zu hören. "Wieso sollte ich entschuldigen, wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig ins Bett kommen? Und nun setzten sie sich und hören auf den Unterricht weiter zu stören." Ein wenig zerknirscht setzte sie sich auf ihren Platz und beinah fiel ihr eines der Bücher in den Schoss, welche wie versprochen dort lagen.  
  
Am Abend hatte Kolleen ihren Lernplatz aus der Bibliothek in den Gemeinschaftsraum verlegt und saß nun an einem der Tische am Fenster vergraben in einen Stapel Bücher und Pergamente. Wirklich für die Prüfungen lernte sie aber nicht, denn zurzeit war sie nur mit den Hausaufgaben beschäftigt in denen die Lehrer sie scheinbar ertrinken lassen wollten. Seufzend legte sie das Zauberkunstbuch zur Seite und nahm sich das für Zaubertränke. Als sie es öffnete, fiel ihr etwas Silbernes entgegen, klingelnd landete es auf dem Boden. Verwundert hob Kolleen es auf, es war irgendein keltisches Symbol, sie war sich nicht sicher was genau. Es sah aus wie ein Knoten mit drei geschwungenen Endungen. Wie kam Severus nur auf die Idee ihr etwas zu schenken? Wofür nur? Denn es war offensichtlich, dass es von ihm war, wie sollte es sonst in ihr Buch gekommen sein, vor allem würde niemand sonst ihr irgendetwas schenken.  
  
"Hey Kolleen!" Anna und Emily setzten sich breit grinsend an den Tisch. "Wie geht's dir denn so?, wollte Anna wissen. "Gut." Kolleen versuchte die beiden zu ignorieren und begann in dem Buch zu lesen. "Also Kolleen wirklich, du bist unhöflich! Da sind wir schon mal hier und du arbeitest einfach weiter. Sag mal wo warst du eigentlich letzte Nacht? Wir haben dich vermisst." Es war Emily. "Nirgends." Kolleen hatte wirklich keine Lust sich von den beiden schon wieder fertig machen zu lassen. "Och komm schon, wir sagen es auch keinem weiter", bettelte Emily. "Habt ihr nichts zu tun?" "Och gerade nicht." "Außerdem wollen wir schließlich wissen wer hier nachts rum läuft und uns um den Hauspokal bringen kann", fügte Anna hinzu. Als hätte Slytherin den nicht eh schon gewonnen. "Wenn ihr sonst keine Sorgen habt." "Doch unsere Prüfungen, willst du uns nicht eben die paar Kräuterkundesachen erklären?" "Nein will ich nicht und wenn ihr mich jetzt weiter lernen lassen würdet, wäre ich euch sehr dankbar." Kolleen war schon mehr als genervt. Emily und Anna sagen sich an, grinsten und dann ergriff Anna das Wort: "Oh..okay. Ganz wie du meinst." Noch immer grinsend standen die beiden auf und ließen Kolleen allein. Mit einem leichten Seufzer legte sie die Kette in ihrer Hand auf den Tisch und begann endgültig Zaubertränke zu lernen.  
  
Die Tage vergingen und die Zeit bis zu den Prüfungen wurde immer kürzer. Severus hatte sie die ganze Zeit nicht gesehen. Am Freitag, also die Zaubertrankstunde gerade zu ende war, ließ Kolleen sich sehr viel Zeit beim Aufräumen und Zusammenpacken und letztendlich waren Severus und sie alleine. "Ich glaube du bist die erste Schülerin, die freiwillig bei mir trödelt, wenn sie schon gehen darf." "Das macht nichts." Kolleen lächelte und ging zu ihm. "Du weißt nicht zufällig wo das hier her kommt oder?" Sie zeigte auf die Kette um ihren Hals. "Nein, keine Ahnung." Seine Stimme triefte vor Ironie. "Wofür? Also vielen Dank aber..." "Gefällt sie dir?" "Ja schon." "Das reicht dann ja." "Was ist es eigentlich genau? Etwas keltische oder?" "Ja, das keltische Symbol für Dreifaltigkeit, aber danach habe ich es nicht ausgesucht." "Danke noch mal. Hast du heute Zeit? Immerhin ist Freitag." "Erst später, wir haben noch eine Besprechung wegen den Prüfungen. Soll ich vorbei kommen und dich holen?" "Tolle Idee!" Kolleen grinste. "Lieber nicht. Um zehn?" "Da sollten wir fertig sein." "Bis später also." Sie küsste ihn und nahm ihre Tasche. "Arbeite nicht zuviel." Mit einem Lächeln verließ sie den Raum.  
  
Gegen zwei kam Kolleen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Beinahe wäre sie Filch über den Weg gelaufen und war nun ziemlich außer Atem. So leise wie möglich ging sie nach oben in den Schlafsaal. Das dauerhafte Grinsen ließ sich einfach nicht aus ihrem Gesicht streichen, sie war so glücklich, dass sie sicherlich noch nicht schlafen konnte. Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte, setzte Kolleen sich auf ihr Bett und glaubte im selben Moment zu ersticken. Ein riesiger Schwall von etwas entweder eiskaltem oder kochendheißem ergoss sich über sie. Kolleen schrie vor Schreck und Schmerz und lief sofort ins Bad, doch auch das Wasser dort linderte den Schmerz nicht, es schien sogar noch schlimmer zu werden. Als Kolleen in den Spiegel sah, schrie sie erneut auf. Ihr Gesicht war leuchtend grün und auch ihre Hände und Arme waren verfärbt. Panik schoss durch sie, sie rannte um ihren Umhang zu holen und als sie schon fast das Portraitloch erreicht hatte, hörte sie noch immer das Gelächter der anderen Mädchen aus ihrem Jahr.  
  
Severus saß am Kamin in seinem Wohnzimmer und tat eigentlich gerade gar nichts, was durchaus ungewöhnlich für ihn war. Doch ein heftiges Klopfen an seiner Bürotür kündigte das ende des Ganzen an. Sich fragend wer das nur sein konnte stand er auf und öffnete die Tür. "Bei Merlin! Kolleen! Was..?" Sie schob sich an ihm vorbei und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. Tränen liefen über ihr definitiv grünes Gesicht, sie war klitschnass und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Was war nur passiert? Er ging zu ihr und wollte ihre Hand nehmen, doch sie zuckte zurück. "Kolleen..Was ist los? Komm was ist passiert? Peeves bist du sicher nicht begegnet." Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und schluchzte. "Ohje. Komm her." Nun ließ sie sich in seinen Arm ziehen. "Es tut weh Sev. Hilf mir, bitte." "Schon gut, gleich vorbei." So viele Möglichkeiten gab es nicht. Kolleen war nass, grün und es tat weh...Also stand er auf und holte das Gegenmittel, da das häufiger mal vorkam hatte er es auch da. "Hier, trink." Er reichte Kolleen den Becher. Kolleen trank aus und sah ihn etwas beschämt an. "Danke und tut mir leid dich jetzt noch zu stören." "Dass macht nur nichts, wenn du mir sagst was passiert ist." "Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab mich auf mein Bett gesetzt und plötzlich kam das auf mich runter. Es waren Anna und Emily. Und nur weil ich ihnen nicht bei Kräuterkunde geholfen habe!" Severus sah nun eine Mischung von Wut und Schmerz in ihren Augen. Auch wenn er ziemlich genau wusste wie Kolleen sich fühlte, wirklich helfen konnte er ihr nicht. "Komm, ich geb dir erstmal etwas Trockenes zum anziehen." Sie gingen in sein Wohnzimmer.  
  
Kolleen blieb bis zum Morgen und bevor sie sich noch ziemlich müde verabschiedete verabredeten sie sich noch für Sonntagabend, auch wenn ihre erste Prüfung ausgerechnet Zaubertränke war. 


	28. Das letzte und das erste Mal

So, dies ist nun ein etwas heikles Kapitel, auch der Übergang finde ich etwas holperig, wenn ihr ihn zu kurz und abgebrochen findet sagt das mal. Nebenbei ist das nicht ganz jugendfrei, hoffe ich habs ganz gut hingekriegt was Details und nicht Details angeht. Reviews sind mir echt wichtig hierbei! Sagt was!! Viel Spaß dann!  
  
Kapitel 27: Das letzte und das erste Mal  
  
Es war ein heißer Sommertag und überall am See und auf den Wiesen waren Schüler zu sehen, die froh waren ihr Examen hinter sich zu haben. Kolleen verließ mit immer noch klopfendem Herzen das Schloss und ging in Richtung See. Ein kribbeln füllte ihren Magen, es war eine Mischung zwischen Freude, Erleichterung und unglaublicher Anspannung. Egal was sie auch immer in der letzten Woche an Prüfungsergebnissen erreicht hatte, jetzt war es zu Ende, nun konnte sie nichts mehr ausgleichen, ab jetzt konnte sie nur noch auf die Ergebnisse warten. Mit einem Seufzen faltete sie das Pergament mit den Verwandlungsprüfungsfragen und steckte es in ihre Tasche. Ohne auf die anderen Schüler zu achten, ging sie weiter Richtung See, doch schon von weitem sah sie, dass die Bank auf der sie die letzten Abende mit Severus gesessen hatte besetzt war, sie musste sich eben einen anderen Platz suchen. Im Schatten einer der Großen Weiden am See ließ sie sich nieder. Die Hitze ließ ein angenehm wohliges Gefühl in ihr entstehen und nun schien wirklich endlich aller Stress von ihr abzufallen, glücklich lächelnd ließ sie sich ins Gras sinken und beobachtete, die Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt, das Spiel von Schatten und Licht in der Baumkrone. Kaum zehn Minuten hielt sie es so ruhig liegend aus, sie hatte das Gefühl vor lauter Freude gleich platzen zu müssen und wollte es unbedingt mit jemandem teilen. Trotz der vielen Menschen um sich, fiel ihr nur eine Person ein, die sich mit ihr freuen würde, schnell war sie auf den Beinen und auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss. Als Kolleen die Eingangshalle betrat, war sie von dem schattigen Licht, welches dort herrschte, so geblendet, dass sie zuerst nur weiße Flecken sah, irritiert blieb sie einige Sekunden stehen und ging dann zu der Treppe, die in die Kerker führte. Vor Severus Bürotür sah sie sich wie gewöhnlich um und als niemand zu sehen war klopfte sie. Keine Antwort. Vielleicht hatte er sie nur nicht gehört, sie griff nach dem Türknauf und war überrascht, dass die Tür sich öffnen ließ. Leise betrat sie das Büro, niemand war hier, es war aufgeräumt bis auf einen Kessel, von dem sie das Gefühl hatte er würde schon seit Wochen über dem Feuer hängen, was eigentlich auch nicht so abwegig war. Kolleen ging hinüber zu der Tür die in seine Privaträume führte und zögerte kurz, vielleicht sollte sie nicht...., so ohne ihn zu fragen..., ach schließlich war sie da um ihn zu sehen und wenn er nicht da war würde er es eh nicht merken. Also öffnete sie die Tür und trat in das schattige kühle Zimmer, trotz der Wärme draußen, brannte im Kamin ein Feuer. Lächelnd entdeckte sie den schwarzen Ärmel auf einer Lehne des linken Sessels. Über die anfängliche Verwunderung darüber, warum Severus nicht reagierte kam, als sie um den Sessel herum ging, die Erkenntnis, dass er schlief. Es dauerte bestimmt zwei Minuten bis sie sich entschieden hatte ihn zu wecken, leise nahm sie seinen Zauberstab vom Tisch neben ihn und warf ihn in den anderen Sessel. Vorsichtig strich sie eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht. „Hey...Sev...Guten Morgen!", flüsterte sie ohne die Hand von seiner Wange zu nehmen. Erst grummelte Severus nur etwas im Schlaf, doch dann schreckte er hoch und sein Griff ging zum Tisch neben ihm, wo er nichts fand. „Sev! Ich bin's!" Er ließ sich in den Sessel zurück sinken und lächelte Kolleen an. „Erschreck mich nicht wieder so! Wo ist mein Zauberstab?" „Der liegt auf dem anderen Sessel, ich hatte ja schon befürchtet, dass du so reagieren könntest." Er sah sie etwas beschämt an. „Tut mir leid. Alte Angewohnheit." Kolleen schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist schon in Ordnung, würde ich vielleicht auch so machen." Mit einem Lächeln streckte er seinen Arm nach ihr aus. „Lass uns nicht darüber reden. Komm her. Wie war deine Prüfung?" Sie strahlte ihn an und setzte sich dann rittlings auf seinen Schoß. „Nun, Verwandlung war wie erwartet wohl nicht so gut. Aber weißt du was?? Ich bin fertig!! Endlich fertig! Nie wieder Schule!" Sein Gesicht war wider Erwarten nicht so begeistert. „Was??", fragte sie etwas besorgt. Severus lächelte gequält. „Ach nichts. Ich freu mich für dich."Er küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Und in Zaubertränke bist du sicherlich die Beste." „Spinner."Kolleen grinst ihn an. „Die anderen hatten auch keinen Privatunterricht." „Du auch nicht! Also wirklich! Wie viel Tränke haben wir denn zusammen gebraut?", protestierte Severus. „Ist ja gut. Wir haben uns eher auf anderes beschränkt, du hast recht." „So? Auf was denn?" Kolleen gab ihm einen langen Kuss. „Reicht das als Antwort?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf, küsste erst ihren Mund und wanderte dann weiter zu ihrem Hals. „Nicht ganz", murmelte er. Genüsslich schloss Kolleen die Augen und fing dann plötzlich an zu kichern. „Sev...hör auf! Das kitzelt!" Er hob seinen Kopf und grinste sie an. „Und? Das weiß ich." Mit einem Lächeln schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Warum hast du eigentlich geschlafen? Dass tust du doch sonst nie." „Du solltest dich daran erinnern können, dass wir beiden nicht viel Schlaf bekommen haben letzte Nacht und ich musste mich schließlich den ganzen Tag mit kleinen nervigen Schülern rumplagen!" Dafür erhielt er einen bitterbösen Blick. „Sei froh, dass ich da nicht mehr zugehöre!" „Um genau zu sein, tust du das noch genau eine Woche." „Ach, das zählt nicht." Kolleen kuschelte sich an Severus Schulter, sie spürte wie seine Hände ihren Rücken streichelten, sie fanden den Weg zu ihrem Nacken. Vorsichtig öffnete er ihre Haarspange und das dunkelrote Haar fiel auf ihre Schulter. Als Kolleen den Kopf hob um Severus anzusehen, fielen ihre einige Strähnen ins Gesicht. Severus strich sie zur Seite und zog dann Kolleen zu sich um sie zu küssen, währenddessen fand seine andere Hand die Knöpfe ihrer Robe. Sie hauchte Severus einen Kuss auf den Hals, während seine Hände inzwischen überall auf ihrem Rücken waren. Langsam rutschten sie zu ihren Schultern und schoben Kolleens Robe hinunter. Sie stöhnte leise, als sie Severus Berührungen durch den dünnen Stoff ihres BHs fühlte. „Wie wäre es mit etwas mehr Platz?", flüsterte sie. Mit einem Nicken fasste Severus ihr vorsichtig um die Hüfte und stand langsam auf, wobei er Kolleen auf die Füße stellte. Noch ein Stück näher, zog er sie an sich und küsste sie. Kolleen löste sich langsam von ihm, ihre Robe verlor den Halt und fiel zu Boden. Sanft küsste er ihre Hand und zog sie dann durch den Raum, öffnete die rechte hintere Tür und betrat mit Kolleen zusammen sein Schlafzimmer. Die Sonne fiel in dicken Strahlen in das Zimmer und tauchte es in sanftes Licht.  
  
Kolleen grinste, als sie Severus Bett sah, die Bettwäsche war dunkelgrün, slytheringrün, wie hatte sie eigentlich auch etwas anderes erwarten können? Sie nahm seine linke Hand, zog ihn zum Bett und setzte sich. Beinahe lautlos zog Severus seine Robe aus und stand nun in T-Shirt und Shorts vor ihr. Er kniete sich direkt vor sie, nahm ihre hand und küsste sie. Sanft strich er über ihre Oberschenkel, während er langsam aufstand und sie dann mit sich ins Bett zog.  
  
Severus war unsicherer, als er tat. Er wusste nicht wie weit er gehen durfte oder selbst auch wollte. Sanft strich er ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht und zog sie noch ein Stück näher zu sich. Er küsste ihr Gesicht, ihren Hals und rutsche dann etwa weiter nach unten. Einfacher als er glaubte öffnete er ihren BH. Als er sie dort küsste fühlte er sie leicht zittern.  
  
Kolleen spürte wie Severus langsam tiefer rutschte. Das wirklich denken hatte sie schon länger aufgegeben. Plötzlich zuckte sie, begann zu kichern und versuchte Severus etwas Wegzuschieben. Ein wenig verwundert und vielleicht auch schon verunsichert sah er sie an. „Was ist?" „Nichts, ich bin nur etwas kitzelig." Severus lächelte und küsste sie. Langsam schob Kolleen ihn von sich weg und drückte ihn in die Kissen. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und zog ihm sein Hemd aus. Vorsichtig und noch etwas unsicher begann sie ihn zu küssen. Seinen Mund Hals, die Brust und den Bauch. Leise hörte sie Severus stöhnen. Das leichte Zittern vor Unsicherheit wechselte in ein anderes....  
  
Bald und zärtlicher als zuvor widmete sich Severus wieder Kolleen. Langsam, fast unmerklich streichelte er ihren Oberschenkel. Je höher er kam desto mehr war Kolleen davon überzeugt, dass er verrückt sein musste so was mit ihr zu machen. Als er begann sie zwischen den Beinen zu streicheln stöhnte Kolleen auf. Severus Hand wanderte wieder etwas nach oben. Protestvoll hörte er sie stöhnen. „Nicht aufhören Sev...." „Shh, schon gut."Er küsste sie und streichelte ihren Busen. Sanft strich er dann durch ihr Gesicht. „Du bist sicher, dass du das willst?" „Ja ganz sicher."Sie lächelte ihn an und gab ihm einen Kuss. Langsam zog er ihr den Slip aus und spürte das sanfte Beben als er an ihren Beinen entlang fuhr. Nachdem er seine Shorts ausgezogen hatte beugte er sich über sie und bedeckte Kolleen erneut mit Küssen. Während eines langen Kusses drang er in sie ein und obwohl er seiner Meinung nach so vorsichtig wie möglich war, sah er ihr Gesicht sich schmerzvoll verziehen. Er hielt inne, so schwer es ihm auch fiel. „Alles in Ordnung? Soll ich aufhören?" Kolleen schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein schon vorbei." Sie schlang ihre Arme und ihn und zog ihn für einen Kuss zu sich. Severus begann sich langsam in ihr zu bewegen. Kolleen stöhnte auf. Langsam fuhr er durch ihre Haare, über ihren Hals und ihre Brüste. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern. Gott sie war so schön, ihre Haut so sanft und weich. Sie machte eine Bewegung die ihn aufstöhnen ließ. Einige Minuten vergingen bis Severus Kolleen einen langen Kuss gab, bevor er sich neben sie legte und sie dann in seinen Arm zog. Beide zitterten vor Anstrengung. Severus war zu überwältigt um viel sagen zu können, er hatte wirklich vergessen gehabt wie machtvoll dieses Gefühl war. Kolleen drehte sich in seinem Arm um und sah ihn an. Sie lächelte einfach, gab ihm einen Kuss und kuschelte sich an ihn. Severus musste lächeln und drückte sie noch etwas näher. Siebter Himmel erschien ihm zurzeit noch etwas weit unten. Langsam fühlte er wie sich Kolleens Atem beruhigte und auch er wurde schläfrig. Er griff nach der Decke und deckte sie beide zu.  
  
Darüber dass es gerade mal später Nachmittag war, dass weder sein Büro noch sonst irgendetwas abgeschlossen war, dass Kolleens Robe mitten in seinem Wohnzimmer lag und das es etwas seltsam aussehen würde, wenn er nicht zum essen käme, dachte Sev nicht nach.  
  
Kolleen erwachte vor Severus wieder. Sie fühlte sich so entspannt und wohlig wie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Die Sonnenstrahlen waren aus dem Zimmer verschwunden, trotzdem war es draußen noch hell. Wie lange sie geschlafen hatte wusste sie nicht und es war auch nicht wichtig. Severus lag neben ihr, ein Arm umschlang ihren Bauch. Lächelnd drehte sie sich zu ihm und strich einige Haare aus seinem Gesicht. Das zuvor erlebte jagte ihr Schauer über den Rücken, wie sie je wieder ernst und nicht grinsend durch die Welt gehen sollte war Kolleen wirklich ein Rätsel. Eine zeitlang sah sie Severus beim schlafen zu. Irgendwie hatte Kolleen das Gefühl er würde jünger aussehen, zumindest sehr viel entspannter. Severus drehte sich auf den Rücken und grummelte im Schlaf irgendetwas vor sich hin. Kolleen musste lächeln, der ganze Moment war so perfekt, dass sie wünschte er würde einfach bleiben oder besser sie könnte einfach hier bleiben. Selbst das dunkle Mal was nun schwach auf Sevs linken Arm sichtbar war, störte sie nicht mehr so. Sie rutschte etwas näher zu ihm und benutzte seine Brust als Kissen. Als sich sein Arm auf ihren Rücken legte und sie streichelte sah sie etwas verwundert auf und blickte einem sanft lächelnden Severus ins Gesicht. „Hey....du bist ja doch schon wach." „Aber erst seit eben." „Achso..."Kolleen küsste ihn. Severus lächelte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Weißt du wie spät es ist?" „Nein, keine Ahnung." „Na macht auch nichts. Ich werde erstmal nicht aufstehen und was ist mit dir?" „Solange du mich nicht rausschmeißt sicherlich nicht." „Rausschmeißen? Bist du verrückt? Bestimmt nicht."Er lachte schon wieder. „Das ist gut."Kolleen schob die Decke etwas von sich und rutsche ein Stück von Sev. „Es ist unglaublich warm hier weißt du das?" „Kein Wunder oder?" Kolleen schüttelte den Kopf und streckte sich. Severus pickte sie in die Seite und sie quiekte einmal kurz. „Tu das nie wieder!!" „Oder was passiert?" „Das wirst du dann schon sehen." „Ohh....okay ich mach es nie wieder. Kommst du mit duschen?"Er grinste sie an. „Das doch viel zu eng zu zweit." „Meinst du wirklich wir Lehrer würden uns mit so kleinen Badezimmern wie die Schüler zufrieden geben, los komm mit und sieh es dir an." Severus stand auf und zog Kolleen mit aus dem Bett. Er führte sie ins Badezimmer und tatsächlich war es viel größer als alles was sie sonst gewohnt war. „Lehrer müsste man sein", murmelte sie. Grinsend umarmte Severus sie. „Und?" "Ja ich komm mit." Gerade wollte Severus ansetzten etwas zu sagen, doch wurde er unterbrochen. „Severus???!" Jemand schien in seinem Büro zu sein und ihn zu rufen. „Oh verflucht!! Warte hier, ich bin gleich wieder da, ja?"Er griff nach einem Handtuch, wickelte es sich um die Hüfte, gab Kolleen einen Kuss und war verschwunden.  
  
„Moment! Bin unterwegs!", rief Severus auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer Verdammt noch mal! Wer war das denn nun?? Im vorbei gehen sah er, dass es halb neun war. Nun ja er hatte das Essen verpasst. Er betrat sein Büro und fand Professor Dumbledore der sich interessiert umsah. „Oh Severus, störe ich?" „Ich wollte gerade duschen." „Das tut mir leid, ich will auch nicht lang stören. Wo warst du denn beim Essen?" „Über den ganzen Korrekturen hab ich einfach die Zeit übersehen", log er Albus ins Gesicht. „Du solltest wirklich mal etwas Pause machen, zuviel arbeiten ist auch nicht gut." „Mach dir keine Sorgen Albus, bald haben wir doch alle ganz lange Pause." Dumbledore nickte. „Eigentlich bin ich auch wegen etwas anderem hier. Wie sind deine Kontakte zu Lucius Malfoy zurzeit?" Severus runzelte die Stirn, was sollte das denn nun? „Wir haben uns länger nicht gesehen wieso? Ich hab ja erzählt er wollte, dass ich ihm bei etwas helfen, ich habe aber abgelehnt." „Ja, das macht mir etwas Sorgen, pass auf das der Kontakt nicht abbricht, dass könnte vielleicht einmal ziemlich nachteilig werden. Tut mir leid dich damit schon wieder zu belasten, aber ich trau dem Frieden noch nicht ganz." Mit einem leisen Seufzer nickte Severus. „Ja gut, ich werde sehen was ich machen kann." „Danke. Ich werde wieder gehen und du denk daran was zu essen." „Ja, dass schaff ich schon."Severus war schon etwas genervt. Dumbledore nickte und verließ sein Büro. Erleichtert machte Severus sich auf den Weg zurück ins Bad und fand Kolleen auf dem Bett sitzend. Er blieb in der Tür stehen und sah sie an. Wow so was habe ich gar nicht verdient. Er ging zu ihr und zog sie auf die Beine, sanft strich er über ihr Gesicht und ihren Rücken. „Gott, weißt du eigentlich wie schön du bist?" Kolleen wurde knallrot. „Danke. Sev..?" Sie sah ihn an. „Ja?" „Ich liebe dich." Jetzt wurde Severus rot und etwas in ihm zog sich freudig zusammen. „Ich dich auch."Lächelnd zog er sie in seinen Arm. Wie lange sie so dort standen wusste er nicht. Irgendwann löste Kolleen sich etwas. „Hey wir wollten duschen gehen." „Stimmt. Los komm."Er nahm Kolleen an die Hand und zog sie mit sich.  
  
Sie duschten zusammen und saßen dann beide in ein Handtuch gewickelt aneinander gekuschelt im Schlafzimmer vor dem Kamin. In dem zwar Feuer brannte welches aber keine wirkliche Wärme abgab. „Sev???"Kolleen lehnte sich an ihn. „Was denn?" „Ich hab Hunger." „Hmm, dann werde ich wohl mal etwas holen gehen wie?" „Also ich finde dass ist eine sehr gute Idee."Kolleen grinste ihn an. „Klar du musst dich auch weder anziehen noch gehen." „Kann ich auch nicht....." „Ja schon gut, bin schon weg." Severus zog sich schnell etwas an und verschwand in Richtung Küche. Mit einem Tablett in den Händen kam er wieder und stellte es vor Kolleen auf den Boden. „So MyLady zufrieden?" „Ja sehr. Danke."Sie zog ihn ein Stück runter und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
  
Draußen war es schon länger dunkel und die Uhr zeigte halb zwölf. „Darf ich hier bleiben Sev?" „Hmm, morgen ist Samstag. Vermisst dich jemand?" „Wohl kaum." „Gerne, wenn du willst." „Ich würde sonst nicht fragen." „Komm lass uns ins Bett gehen." Beide standen auf, völlig unerwartet hob Severus Kolleen hoch. „Sev!! Lass mich runter!"" "Nein." Sev trug sie zum Bett und setzte sie ab. Sanft drückte er sie in die Kissen und küsste sie. 


	29. Prüfung ohne Ergebnis

Sorry, ist etwas lang geworden. Ist das letzte oder vorletzte Kapitel.  
  
Kapitel 29: Prüfung ohne Ergebnis  
  
Severus wachte auf und er wusste ohne auch nur die Augen zu öffnen, dass es noch sehr früh war. Sanft spürte er Kolleen weichen Rücken an seinem. Vorsichtig drehte er sich zu ihr um. Das Licht im Raum war noch fahl und das rot in ihrem Haar ließ sich kaum noch erkennen. Er strich es aus ihrem Nacken, als er noch einmal darüber fuhr zuckte sie zusammen. Mit einem Lächeln umarmte er sie und schlief bald wieder ein.  
  
Etwas später wachte Kolleen in Severus Arm auf. Wieder schien die Sonne ins Zimmer und Kolleen hatte Ahnung wie spät es war. Vorsichtig drehte sie siech aus der Umarmung und stand auf. Im Wohnzimmer sah sie kur auf die Uhr die halb neun zeigte und beschloss wieder ins Bett zu gehen. Doch kaum hatte sie sich wieder unter die Decke gekuschelt, pieckte sie etwas in die Seite, was sie zusammen zucken ließ. „Sev!!!" Er grinste sie an. „Guten Morgen Süße." Kolleen versuchte ihn böse anzusehen scheiterte aber kläglich. „Morgen." „Und? Was sagt die Uhr?" "Halb neun." „Langsam Zeit fürs Frühstück oder?" „Ich bin viel zu faul um aufzustehen." „Ach quatsch, eben ging es doch auch." „Das war etwas anderes." Severus verdrehte leicht die Augen. „Ach komm schon oder soll ich verhungern?" „Okay okay, ich steh ja schon auf."Sie streckte sich etwas und stand auf.  
  
Sie zogen sich beide an und Kolleen ging zuerst nach oben in die Große Halle, es hätte ja schon etwas seltsam ausgesehen wären sie dort zusammen aufgetaucht. Noch leicht verschlafen setzte sie sich an den langen Tisch der Gryffindors. Zum Glück waren noch nicht wirklich viele Schüler wach und so konnte sie ganz in Ruhe frühstücken, bis auf den einen kurzen Moment in dem Severus an ihr vorbeiging. Vor Severus stand Kolleen auf und ging nach oben in den Gryffindorturm um zu duschen und sich umzuziehen. Die Mädchen in ihrem Zimmer schliefen auch noch als Kolleen wieder nach unten ging um es sich mit einem Buch am See gemütlich zu machen. Auch wenn sie viel lieber bei Severus gewesen wäre, wusste sie dass das nicht sonderlich klug war.  
  
Inzwischen war es elf und die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel. Kolleen setze sich dorthin wo sie mit Severus vor einiger Zeit gebadet hatte. Hier würde sie so schnell niemand finden. Eigentlich wollte Kolleen lesen, nach dem ganzen Prüfungstress endlich etwas Entspannung, doch sie konnte sich einfach nicht auf das Buch konzentrieren. Immer wieder erwischte sie sich dabei, wie sie auf die Seiten starrte oder über den See hinweg und den letzten Abend noch einmal wiederholte.  
  
Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte die Abschlussarbeiten der Siebten. Gerade nahm er sich wieder die nächste, der Versuch nicht auf den Namen zu achten Misslang, es war Kolleens. Schon nachdem er die erste Seite überflogen hatte wusste er dass er ihre Arbeit zurzeit nicht einmal annähernd neutral beurteilen konnte, also legte er sie lieber wieder weg. Wenigstens hatte er soviel Routine um den restlichen Stapel abzuarbeiten. Es war wieder ein heißer Tag gewesen und beim Abendessen saßen die meisten Schüler mit roten Köpfen an ihren Plätzen. Von seinem Platz aus, konnte Severus Kolleen nur von der Seite sehen, aber doch sah sie sehr viel entspannter aus als in den letzten Tagen. Es waren gerade noch mal zwei Wochen bis die Ferien anfingen und was war dann? Schließlich kam Kolleen nicht nach zwei Monaten einfach wieder. Zumindest war er sich sicher, dass er sich nicht einfach aufgeben würde, nur weil sie sich nun weniger sehen konnten, aber das ganze machte ihm....,ja es machte ihm wirklich Angst. Noch mal sah er zu ihr. Sie war wirklich schön, viel schöner als er je vermutet hatte. Severus stand auf, wenigstens war er sich bei einer Sache sicher, dieses ganze Schauspiel vor dem Rest der Schule würde er nicht vermissen, aber diese letzten zwei Wochen musste es auch noch sein. „Miss Anderson?" Kolleen drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ja?" „Ich muss mit ihnen über ihre Zaubertrankarbeit reden." „Oh....äh, ja natürlich, Sir." Sie stand auf und folgte Severus aus der Halle. „Was ist denn?" „Nichts."Er lächelte sie an. „Ich wollte mit dir reden." „Aber nicht wirklich über meine Arbeit oder?" „Nein...., komm lass uns runter gehen."  
  
Sie verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander in den nächsten Tagen. Kolleen hatte keinen Unterricht mehr und auch für Severus fielen die Siebten und Fünften aus dem Stundenplan.  
  
Am Mittwoch sollten alle den ersten Teil ihrer Prüfungserbenisse bekommen. Kolleen hatte Severus verboten ihr irgendetwas über ihre Arbeit in Zaubertränke zu sagen und so saß sie mit allen anderen Siebtklässlern in der Großen Halle und wartete nervös.  
  
Die vier Hauslehrer betraten die Halle, jeweils mit einem Stapel Papieren auf dem Arm. Sie Schüler wurde nacheinander, abwechselnd von jedem Haus einer aufgerufen. Professor Sprout, also Huffelpuff begann. Dankbar für ihren Nachnamen wartete Kolleen darauf bei den Gryffindors als zweite oder dritte aufgerufen zu werden, doch ihre Hauslehrerin wechselte zu Sarah Berkley ohne sie aufgerufen zu haben. Kolleen sah verwirrt zu ihrer Hauslehrerin, was war da nur schief gegangen? Warum wurde sie nicht aufgerufen? Slytherin war als letztes an der Reihe und so gab Severus die letzen Zettel einem Slytherin. Kolleen sah sich um, war sie denn die einzige? Am Ravenclaw Tisch saß Stefan, der schien auch leere Hände zu haben.  
  
McGonagall ergriff das Wort: „ In einer Woche bekommt ihr eure letzten Ergebnisse und am Schuljahresende bekommt ihr eure endgültigen Zeugnisse." Alle standen auf und strömten entweder strahlend oder deprimiert zur Tür. Nur Kolleen und Stefan blieben übrig. Kolleen stand auf. „Ähm...., Professor McGonagall?" „Ja? Oh Miss Anderson mit ihnen muss ich noch reden, kommen sie bitte mit in mein Büro?"Kolleen nickte und sah wie Professor Flitwick schon mit Stefan auf dem Weg aus der Halle war. Was war denn bloß los?? Ihre Hauslehrerin machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, bevor Kolleen ihr folgte, warf sie einen verzweifelten Blick zu Severus, der auch nur mit den Schultern zuckte.  
  
„Setzen sie sich bitte", forderte Professor McGonagall Kolleen auf. „Es tut mir leid, dass sie ihre Ergebnisse noch nicht haben. Professor Binns hatte ihre kompletten Prüfungsbögen um seine hinzuzufügen und nun ja er findet sie nicht wieder." Kolleen sah sie entsetzt an, das durfte nicht wahr sein, musste sie etwas alles noch mal machen?? „Was? Ich meine, und was nun?" "Keine Panik, erstmal warten wir noch bis nächste Woche ab und sonst haben alle Lehrer ihre Noten noch extra, so dass sie trotzdem ihr Zeugnisse bekommen können, und der zweite Teil der Prüfung ist ja auch noch da." Irgendwie war Kolleen wenig beruhigt. „Muss das Ministerium das nicht alles nach prüfen? Wie machen die dass denn bei mir, wenn nichts zum prüfen da ist?" „Lassen sie das mal unsere Sache sein und außerdem gehe ich persönlich davon aus, dass sich die Sachen schon wieder anfinden. Machen sie sich mal keine Sorgen." Kolleen nickte nicht wirklich überzeugt, toll warum traf es gerade sie? „Sonst noch was?" „Nein, das war alles, sie können gehen."  
  
Es war später Nachmittag und als Kolleen aus dem Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin kam schien die Schule völlig leer zu sein. Trotz der dicken Steinmauern hatte sich inzwischen soviel Hitze im Schloss gesammelt, dass es beinahe so warm war wie draußen. Erst als sie die Treppe hinunter in die Kerker ging, fand Kolleen es erträglich. Severus antwortete auf ihr Klopfen mit seinem üblichen grummeligen „Ja?!", wobei Kolleen das Gefühl hatte dass es schon sehr viel weniger grummelig war. Sie trat ein und Severus lächelte sie an, das tat er sowieso sehr häufig in den letzten Tagen und selbst Kolleen musste sich noch etwas daran gewöhnen. „Hey Süße. Was ist denn los?" Er kam zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Ach der blöde Binns hat meine Sachen verschlampt!" „Was?" „Der unfähigste Geist dieser Schule hat meine Prüfungen verloren!!" „Sag mal redest du über alle Lehrer so?" „Ja und über dich am liebsten."Kolleen war wirklich gereizt, solche Sachen passierten auch immer nur ihr. „Ich kann nichts dafür." „Tut mir leid. Bin halt sauer. Ich mein erst schläft man sieben Jahre lang in seinem Unterricht regelmäßig ein und dann verbummelt der noch die Arbeiten." Severus strich über ihr Haar. „Ach die tauchen schon wieder auf und wenn ich Binns beim Baron vorbeischicken muss damit er sich erinnert." Sie grinste schadenfroh. „Dass wäre wahrscheinlich die beste Idee." „Ich werde darüber nachdenken." Kolleen umarmte ihn. „Sev?" „Hm?" „Am liebsten würde ich jetzt mit dir rausgehen und unter irgendeinem Baum liegen und viel zu träge sein irgendwas zu machen." Er lächelte sie an. „Hm, gute Idee, aber leider musst du da noch etwas warten. Zwei Wochen vielleicht." „Versprochen?" „Ja. Ich will doch auch sehen wo du wohnst, solange vielleicht deine Eltern nicht da sind." „Wie? Du meinst dass sieht seltsam aus, wenn der verhasste Zaubertränke- Professor plötzlich zu Besuch auftaucht?" „Ein wenig vielleicht." „Sev? Du kannst mich gar nicht besuchen." „Schon gut, wenn du nicht willst dann eben woanders." „Nein nein, dass hat mit mir nichts zu tun. Du kannst unser Haus einfach nicht finden verstehst du?"Kolleen sah verlegen zu Boden. „Ist es....Ist es wegen deiner Schwester?" „Ja....Geheimniswahrer, im Moment könnte nicht einmal ich dir sagen wer es ist." „Deine Eltern haben aber schon Recht, manchmal ist etwas mehr Vorsicht besser als zu wenig." Sie nickte. Verdammt wo kam denn plötzlich dies drückende Gefühl her? Dass hatte sie schon so lange nicht mehr gehabt, es war doch alles in Ordnung....Bilder, Gedankenfetzten und Gespräche jagten durch ihren Kopf und sie wusste, dass sie zu zittern begann. „Tut mir leid", murmelte Sev und zog sie näher zu sich. Kolleen begann zu weinen und das nicht weinen wollen, machte es nur noch schlimmer. Langsam beruhigte sie sich. „Du kannst doch nichts dafür." „Ich habe dich daran erinnert." „Ach was, das war....ich weiß auch nicht was das war." „Ist schon gut." Noch einmal drückte Kolleen sich an ihn. Es war so gut, dass er da war, irgendwie schien alles nur noch halb so schlimm.  
  
Später lag Kolleen bei Severus im Arm auf dessen Sofa und döste vor sich hin. Im Gegensatz zu den restlichen Kerkern und Sevs Büro war es im Wohnzimmer auch so unerträglich warm wie im restlichen Schloss. „Kolleen?" „Ja?" „Nächsten Mittwoch ist erst einmal unser letzter wirklicher Abend." „Ich weiß..." „Gehst du mit mir aus?" „Wie meinst du das?"Die Hitze schien sie wirklich träge gemacht zu haben. „Ich dachte an etwas essen gehen, oder was trinken. So in die Richtung." „Oh...Ja gerne, sehr gerne."Sie strahlte ihn an. „Aber kennen dich nicht zu viele Leute? Und wohin überhaupt?" „Ich kenn da ein kleines nettes Muggel- Restaurant in London. Ist aber trotzdem sehr schön." „Hui, wenn ich das jemandem erzählen würde....Professor Snape gibt sich freiwillig mit Muggeln ab." „Ich habe nie etwas gegen Muggel gesagt, nicht direkt zumindest." Kolleen dachte kurz nach. „Stimmt, aber irgendwie haftet man dir das gleich so an." „Also wirklich helle sind die Meisten von denen nicht, aber die können ja auch nichts für ihre Blödheit. Du kommst also mit?" „Ja sehr gerne. Du bist ein Schatz."Sie lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Mhm... du kannst ruhig weiter machen." „Mal gucken....."Kolleen drehte sich zu ihm und begann ihn zu küssen und langsam ihn dabei auszuziehen.  
  
Es war halb zwölf als Kolleen aufwachte. Sie kuschelte sich unter der Decke noch mal an Sev und beschloss, dass dieses Bett viel gemütlicher war als ihr eigenes. Bestimmt eine viertel Stunde lang nickte sie noch einmal ein, als Kolleen wieder die Augen öffnete, hatte sich Severus zu ihr gedreht. Im Schlaf waren seine Gesichtzüge viel weicher. Sie wollte nicht weg, nicht jetzt und schon gar nicht in einer Woche. Doch wusste sie, dass es jetzt klüger war zu gehen, da die Mädchen beim Essen schon wieder seltsame Sprüche abgelassen hatten und bevor sie in sämtlichen Häusern nachfragten wo sie abgeblieben war, schlief sie lieber die Nacht im Gryffindorturm. Eigentlich hatte Kolleen Severus nicht wecken wollen, doch kaum hatte sie sich aufgesetzt sah er sie an. „Wo willst du hin?" „In mein Bett." Sein Blick war neben verschlafen auch ziemlich fragend. „Nichts deinetwegen. Die Schnepfen aus meinem Zimmer hatten heute nur schon wieder so blöde Sprüche, ob ich denn neuerdings Mondsüchtig geworden sei und solche Sachen. Tut mir leid." Kolleen sah dass es ihm nicht gefiel. „Lass dich von denen doch nicht so unterkriegen." „Ach Sev..., dass hatten wir alles schon mal. Nicht schon wieder und nicht jetzt. Können wir uns morgen sehen?" „Ich weiß es noch nicht. Vielleicht muss ich etwas für Dumbledore erledigen, aber ich schick dir eine Eule falls wir nicht reden können." Nun guckte Kolleen etwas enttäuscht. „Schade, aber nicht zu ändern." Sie rutschte wieder zu ihm und küsste ihn. „Ich will nicht gehen." „Ach, los geh schon, bevor die nachher das Schloss nach dir absuchen und dich hier finden." „Oh das wäre ein Spaß, aber hast ja Recht." Kolleen stand auf und zog sich an, sie küsste Severus zum Abschied noch mal und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm.  
  
******~~~~~**** reviewn bitte!!!! 


	30. Ein Abend in London

Das hier ist nun definitiv das vorletzte Kapitel…..Könnt euch ja mal ein Ende überlegen ;-), aber nur soviel: Am Schluss kommt noch eine Überraschung.  
  
Kapitel 29: Ein Abend in London  
  
Als Kolleen in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, saßen ausgerechnet Emily und Anna noch vor dem Kamin. Der Versuch unauffällig an ihnen vorbei zu kommen, musste ja scheitern.  
  
„Hey Kolleen! Wo kommst du denn so spät her?"  
  
„Geht dich immer noch nichts an, Emily."  
  
„Mag sein, aber mich interessiert es."  
  
„Mir egal….." Kolleen ging nach oben in den Schlafsaal.  
  
Sie stand vor ihrem Bett. Ein klein wenig wehrte sie sich etwas anderes anzuziehen, denn ihre Sachen rochen einfach noch zu sehr nach Sev.   
  
Mit einem Seufzen entledigte sie sich dann doch ihrer Robe und zog ihr Nachthemd an.  
  
Als sie zehn Minuten später aus dem Badezimmer kam, saßen Anna und Emily auf ihrem Bett.  
  
„Falls ihr es in sieben Jahren noch nicht mitbekommen habt, das ist mein Bett."  
  
„Doch ist uns aufgefallen. Aber es fand so wenig Benutzung in letzter Zeit, da dachte wir, wir könnten es auch benutzen." Anna grinste Kolleen an.  
  
„Tja da habt ihr euch wohl geirrt. Würdet ihr bitte verschwinden?!"  
  
„Ach Schätzchen….Nicht so hektisch. Sag, von welchem nicht vorhandenen Verehrer hast du denn die hübsche Kette da bekommen? Kennen wir ihn? Oder waren es doch wieder nur Mami und Papi??? ", wollte Emily wissen.  
  
„Niemand, den ihr wirklich kennen würdet, und außerdem geht es euch überhaupt nichts an!"  
  
„Okay, wenn du es uns nicht sagen willst, finden wir es schon noch so heraus."  
  
Anna lächelte Kolleen an. Die beiden standen auf und setzten sich auf ihre Betten.   
  
Kolleen legte sich hin und versuchte sie so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Sie könnten ihre Drohung sowieso nicht wahr machen.  
  
Bis zum nächsten Mittwoch hatten sich Kolleens Arbeiten alle wieder angefunden. Als sie dann die restlichen Ergebnisse bekam, war alles insgesamt besser, als sie gedacht hatte. Abgesehen vielleicht von Verwandlung, was wirklich eine Katastrophe war. Dafür war sie in Zaubertränke die Beste. Als sie das gesehen hatte, konnte sie nicht anders und hatte Severus breit angegrinst.  
  
Um halb acht stand Kolleen im Badezimmer vorm Spiegel und wusste nicht so recht, ob sie nun mit ihren Haaren zufrieden sein sollte oder nicht. Nach drei zwecklosen Versuchen noch etwas zu verändern, seufzte sie und ging zurück in den Schlafsaal. Die anderen feierten schon jetzt alle im Gemeinschaftsraum, so dass sie ihre Ruhe hatte. Das war auch ganz gut so, denn darauf, denen zu erklären warum sie ausgerechnet Muggelsachen unter ihre Robe anzog, konnte sie gut verzichten.   
  
Eigentlich war es fast ein Wunder, dass sie die Sachen überhaupt mitgenommen hatte. Normalerweise trug sie nur im Winter noch etwas unter ihrer Robe und dann auch nur Hose und Pullover. Sicherlich nicht den langen schwarzen Rock und das dunkelgrüne enge Top, welches sie zurzeit trug.  
  
Mit ihrer Robe noch darüber, war es eigentlich viel zu warm. Aber die paar Meter bis Hogmeade, musste sie nun so aushalten.   
  
Als Kolleen den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ, fragte sie sich was Severus wohl trug. Einen Anzug vielleicht? Zumindest war das wahrscheinlicher, als Jeans und T-Shirt. Zwar rätselte sie den ganzen Weg bis nach Hogsmeade, doch kam sie einfach auf kein realistisches Ergebnis.  
  
Severus lehnte an einer Laterne, neben den „drei Besen". Kolleen ging auf ihn zu und ganz zufällig gingen sie zusammen in die nächste Seitenstraße.  
  
„Hallo Süße, so hatten wir uns aber nicht verabredete…." Er sah an ihrer Schulrobe hinunter.  
  
„So aber auch nicht." Ein kritischer Blick fiel auf seine Kleidung.  
  
„Ist es so besser?"  
  
Er zog seinen Mantel aus.   
  
Kolleen schmunzelte über seine Kleidung, eigentlich war es klar gewesen: Severus trug ein ganz einfaches schwarzes Hemd und eine dunkle Hose.  
  
„Ja viel besser." Kolleen nickte und zog sich selbst ihre Robe aus.  
  
Severus legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete sie.  
  
„Hm, ich weiß aber nicht ob ich dich so mitnehmen kann."  
  
„Wie? Warum das denn?"  
  
„Na, weil dann alle anderen nachher noch auf komische Ideen kommen."  
  
„Ach quatsch. Gehen wir nun oder nicht?"  
  
„Natürlich."  
  
Er nahm sie in den Arm und einen halbe Sekunde später standen sie wieder in einer dunklen Seitenstraße, aber es war sehr viel lauter um sie herum.  
  
Severus nahm ihre Hand und führte Kolleen auf die größere Straße.  
  
„Sev, ich habe absolut keine Ahnung wo wir sind."  
  
„Gar nicht so weit von der Tower Bridge entfernt."  
  
Sie nickte und sah sich um. Es war lange her, dass sie unter Muggeln gewesen war, zumindest fast ein Jahr. Auch wenn kein Unterschied zu erkennen war, so fühlte sie sich trotzdem nicht zugehörig.  
  
Sie gingen an einigen Schaufenstern vorbei und Kolleen konnte zumeist mit dem Ausgestellten überhaupt nichts anfangen.  
  
Auch die Kleidung, die manche Passanten trugen, kam ihr sehr seltsam vor. Es war zwar warm, aber so wenig, wie manche Mädchen anhatten, würde sie nie in der Öffentlichkeit tragen. Eigentlich war es mehr sie, die sich nach den jungen Mädchen in den viel zu kurzen Röcken umdrehte, als Severus.  
  
Der drückte Kolleens Hand, um wieder etwas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.   
  
„Du bist gerade froh, dass von uns niemand so etwas trägt oder? Nicht das manche Lehrer noch auf seltsame Gedanken kommen…."  
  
Kolleen grinste. „So ein wenig magst du Recht haben."  
  
Die Straße war sonnenüberflutet, die Luft heiß und stickig. Die Menschen um sie herum schienen es alle furchtbar eilig zu haben. Kolleen kam das sehr seltsam vor, denn sie war völlig ruhig und konnte soviel Hektik gar nicht nachvollziehen.  
  
„Wir sind da."   
  
Severus führte sie noch ein paar Schritte weiter und hielt Kolleen dann eine Tür auf.  
  
Sie ließen sich einen Tisch am Fenster geben. Kolleen sah sich um. Es war ein recht kleiner Raum. Die Tische waren großzügig mit Pflanzen voneinander getrennt.  
  
„Es ist hübsch hier."  
  
Severus lächelte sie an.  
  
„Schön, dass es dir gefällt."  
  
Irgendwie wirkte er etwas unsicher. Kolleen schmunzelte in sich hinein, so war Severus schon beinahe niedlich.  
  
Die Speisekarte kam und Kolleen blätterte recht lange hilflos in ihr herum, bis sie etwas Passendes fand.  
  
Severus hatte sich vor Kolleen entschieden. Nun beobachtete er sie dabei, wie sie sichtlich konzentriert die einzelnen Seiten betrachtete.  
  
Ihr rotes Haar schimmerte in der Sonne, die sanft auf ihren Hinterkopf fiel.  
  
Der Ober, der ihre Bestellung aufnahm, riss Severus aus seinen Tagträumen.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später kam das Essen.  
  
Leicht entsetzt sah Kolleen auf den Teller vor sich.  
  
„Wie soll ich das denn alles essen??"  
  
Severus grinste sie an.  
  
„Das schaffst du schon."  
  
Doch war ihr Teller nicht leer, als sie ihn von sich schob.  
  
„Erinnere mich daran, dass ich nie wieder etwas esse."   
  
„Wie oft hast du das schon gesagt?"  
  
Severus war auch fertig und sah sie an.  
  
„Ach…das tut nichts zur Sache."  
  
„Ah….dann ist ja gut."  
  
Noch lange saßen sie da und unterhielten sich. Es war schon fast dunkel, als Severus, trotz Kolleens Protest, bezahlte und sie das Lokal verließen.  
  
Die Luft war inzwischen angenehm abgekühlt und vom Fluss wehte ein leichter Wind.  
  
„Bleiben wir noch etwas hier?" Ich war ewig nicht mehr in London."  
  
Severus legte den Arm um Kolleens Hüfte und sah auf sie hinunter.   
  
„Ja gerne. Wo möchtest du denn hin?"  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Egal. Lass und einfach gehen, ja?"  
  
Die Straßen waren leerer geworden. Nach einigen engen, verschlungenen Gassen kamen sie an die Themse.  
  
Die Lichter der Stadt spiegelten sich in dem nun schwarzen Fluss.  
  
Ein etwas verwunderter Severus wurde stehen gelassen und sah dabei zu, wie Kolleen zur Ufermauer ging und hinunter sah.  
  
Er ging zu ihr und umarmte sie.  
  
„Ey, was warst du so schnell weg?"  
  
„Wollte mir nur den Fluss ansehen…."  
  
„Achso….."  
  
Severus legte den Kopf auf ihre Schulter.   
  
Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen und sog den Geruch des Sommers vermischt mit dem Kolleens ein. Leise seufzte er, dass war wirklich zuviel Glück auf einmal.  
  
Sanft hauchte er einen Kuss auf ihren Hals.  
  
„Ich liebe dich."  
  
Kolleen drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an. Langsam hob sie die Hand und strich sanft durch sein Gesicht.  
  
Der Kuss, der folgte, raubte Severus beinahe die Kontrolle über sich selbst.  
  
„Ich dich auch", flüsterte Kolleen und sah ihn lächelnd an.  
  
Gerade hatte Severus eine große Abneigung gegen die vielen Menschen um sie herum.  
  
„Wollen wir gehen?"  
  
Kolleen nickte.  
  
Als Severus sich umdrehte, um zugehen, stieß er mit einem Mann zusammen.  
  
„Oh entschuldigen sie, ich muss sie übersehen haben."  
  
„Schon gut….", murmelte der Unbekannte und wollte weitergehen, doch dann wurde Severus das Gefühl nicht los, er würde Kolleen anstarren, die nun neben ihm stand. Es waren nur einige Sekunden und trotzdem blieb der Eindruck. Besonders, weil Kolleen ihm auch noch nachsah.  
  
„Kanntest du den?", wollte Severus von ihr wissen.  
  
„Was? Nein, nein. Ich war, glaub ich, nur von deiner Höflichkeit überrascht."   
  
Sie lächelte ihn an und seine Sorgen verflogen.  
  
„Und ich dachte, daran hättest du dich schon gewöhnt."  
  
„Hm, noch nicht ganz scheinbar."  
  
„Gehen wir etwas von den Menschen weg. Sonst gibt es nachher noch Ärger mit dem Ministerium, weil wir vor einer großen Gruppe Muggel disappariert sind."  
  
„Und dann erklär denen mal, warum ich mit dir hier bin…"  
  
„Lass uns lieber gehen."  
  
Er legte den Arm um Kolleen. Sie brauchten ein paar Straßen und Ecken, bis sie endliche eine völlig leere Gasse fanden.  
  
„Nun aber weg, bevor sich noch jemand überlegt hier vorbei zu kommen."  
  
Severus nahm Kolleen etwas fester in den Arm und apparierte mit ihr nach Hogsmeade oder besser, zur Heulenden Hütte.  
  
„So, zu mir oder zu dir?" Kolleen grinste zu ihm hoch.  
  
„Bei dir sind mir zu viele Leute."  
  
„Mir auch…."  
  
„Gut, dann lass uns gehen."  
  
Severus war froh darüber, dass es schon so spät war. So musste er sich wenigstens keine Sorgen, um herumlaufende Leute machen, die ihn mit Kolleen zusammen sehen könnten.  
  
Vielleicht wurden sie auch etwas übermütig, als sie in ihrer Muggelkleidung und den Umhängen über dem Arm die Eingangshalle betraten und zusammen nach unten in seine Privaträume gingen.  
  
Aber er war sich sicher, dass außer den vielen Bildern in der Halle und auf dem Gang hinunter in die Kerker, niemand sie gesehen hatte.  
  
Kolleen war vor Severus in seinem Wohnzimmer und hatte sich schon in einen Sessel fallen lassen.  
  
„Und wo soll ich nun sitzen?", wollte er wissen.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Es ist doch genügend anderer Platz da."  
  
„Aber nicht bei dir."  
  
„Och Sev…."  
  
Kolleen schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lächelte ihn an. Langsam ließ sie sich aus dem Sessel auf den Teppich vor dem Kamin sinken.  
  
„Ist nun genug Platz?"  
  
Severus setzte sich zu ihr.  
  
„Ja, dass ist besser."  
  
Schweigend saßen sie einige Zeit nebeneinander. Kolleen an Severus gekuschelt.  
  
Severus sah schmunzelnd dabei zu, wie Kolleen immer wieder die Augen zu fielen.  
  
„Nicht einschlafen."  
  
„Tu ich doch gar nicht."  
  
„Nein, ich versteh schon."  
  
Er beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss. Sanft streichelte er Kolleens Rücken.  
  
Sie schlang ihre Arme um Severus und zog ihn näher zu sich.  
  
Seine Hand fuhr unter ihr T-Shirt. Zärtlich küsste er ihren Hals und drückte sie sanft auf den Boden.  
  
„Sev…."  
  
„Hm?"  
  
Er begann, ganz nebenbei, ihre Brüste zu streicheln.  
  
„Meinst du nicht wir sollten ins Bett gehen?"  
  
„Das ist aber so weit weg." Er gab ihr einen Kuss.  
  
„Aber es ist gemütlicher."  
  
Severus seufzte.  
  
„Gut du hast gewonnen."   
  
Vorsichtig zog er Kolleen mit sich auf die Beine und hob sie dann auf seinen Arm.  
  
„Sev!!! Lass mich sofort wieder runter! Du kannst mich doch nicht tragen!"  
  
Er lächelte sie an.  
  
„Doch kann ich." War seine Antwort und tatsächlich trug er sie bis ins Schlafzimmer.  
  
*******~~~~~~****  
  
reviewn biiiittteeeee!!!!  
  
5 


	31. Das Ende

Der Titel des Kapitel sagt es ja schon…..Ich würde sagen, lest zu ende und reviewt schön *gg*. Seit bitte nicht zu überrascht. Viel Spaß!  
  
Kapitel 31: Das Ende  
  
Der Wecker riss Severus am nächsten Morgen ziemlich unsanft aus dem Schlaf. Kolleen grummelte vor sich hin und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Severus drehte sich zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.  
  
„Nicht aufstehen…", murmelte sie vor sich hin.  
  
„Komm…wir verpassen sonst das Frühstück."  
  
Nach weiterem leichten Protest, war Kolleen doch dazu zu bewegen aufzustehen.  
  
Sie zogen sich an und Kolleen ging als erstes zum Frühstück.  
  
Viel hatte Severus nicht zu tun. Den Großteil des Vormittags verbrachte er damit sein Büro aufzuräumen. Beim Mittagessen sah er Kolleen, wie immer, am Gryffindortisch sitzen. Mit einem Kloß im Hals stellte er fest, dass es das letzte Mittag mit ihr war.  
  
Nachdem er fertig war, erhob Severus sich und ging ohne ein Wort an Kolleen vorbei. Er seufzte. Wirklich wusste er noch immer nicht wie es nun weiter gehen sollte.  
  
Am liebsten würde er sie gar nicht gehen lassen. Nie hatte er geglaubt noch einmal jemanden zu finden, für den er so viel empfinden konnte.  
  
In seinem Büro herrschte noch immer völliges Chaos. Wenigstens lenkte ihn die Arbeit, von den ganzen Gedanken ab.  
  
Nach drei Stunden war er endlich fertig und wollte die nächsten Wochen von aufräumen nichts mehr hören.  
  
Er wollte Kolleen sehen, ganz dringend.  
  
Kaum hatte er die Eingangshalle betreten, wusste er auch schon nicht mehr weiter. Wo sollte er denn mit dem Suchen anfangen? Vielleicht war sie draußen.  
  
Und tatsächlich fand er Kolleen zwischen den Gewächshäusern, doch war sie nicht alleine.  
  
Irgendwoher kannte Severus den Mann, mit dem sie sich stritt. War es ihr Vater?  
  
Was wollte er nur? Vor allem Kolleens Gesichtsausdruck, der mehr nach Tränen als nach Lachen aussah, machte ihm Sorgen.  
  
Inzwischen war sich Severus ziemlich sicher, dass er den Mann mit Kolleen in Hogsmeade gesehen hatte.  
  
Er gestikulierte wild herum und hatte offensichtlich mühe seine Stimme ruhig zu halten.  
  
Severus hätte zu gerne gewusst, was er wollte. Aber er verzichtete lieber darauf zu fragen.  
  
Ohne, dass einer von beiden ihn gesehen hatte, verließ Severus den Garten und ging wieder rein.  
  
Bis zum großen Festessen hatte er gehofft mit Kolleen reden zu können, doch sie war für ihn nirgends auffindbar.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu allen vorherigen Jahren, ging Severus mit einem mulmigen Gefühl zum abschlussfest.  
  
Als er sich setzte, konnte er Kolleen wieder nirgends sehen.  
  
Immer wieder sah Severus nervös zur Tür. Wo war sie bloß?  
  
Dumbledore hatte sich schon erhoben, als Kolleen endlich die Halle betrat und sich ganz hinten an den Tisch der Gryffindors setzte.  
  
Severus konnte sie nicht mehr sehen. Zu viele Schüler saßen vor ihr.  
  
Dumbledore sagte seine üblichen Worte und das Essen begann. Viel aß Severus nicht. Er machte sich Sorgen. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung, er wusste es.  
  
Noch bevor Dumbledore das Fest beendete, entschuldigte Severus sich, und verließ, durch die hintere Tür, die Große Halle.  
  
Er ging in den ersten Stock und wartete neben einer der Staturen. Hier musste Kolleen auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum vorbeikommen.   
  
Sehr lange dauerte es nicht, bis die ersten Schüler an ihm vorbei gingen. Sie meisten nahmen ihn gar nicht wahr.  
  
Kolleen war nicht unter ihnen. Severus war schon beunruhigt sie übersehen zu haben, als sie den Flur betrat.  
  
Auch sie schien ihn nicht zu sehen und als er sie ansprach zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen.  
  
„Severus! As tust du hier?" Ihre Stimme war sehr leise.  
  
„Dich suchen. Du warst vorhin ja wie verschwunden."  
  
Sie sah ihn nicht an. „Ich musste meine Sachen packen."  
  
„Gut, dann hast du ja nun Zeit oder?"  
  
„Ähm…", sie zögerte. „Ich kann nicht."  
  
„Warum? So viel kannst du auch nicht zu packen haben." Aber er ahnte, dass es irgendetwas anderes war. Und bevor Severus wusste, was wirklich los war, kullerten Kolleen einige Tränen übers Gesicht.  
  
„Ich kann nicht Sev. Es tut mir leid."  
  
Er nahm sie in dem Arm.  
  
„Shh. Was ist denn los? Ist doch alles nicht so schlimm."  
  
Kolleen begann nur heftiger zu weinen. Als sie sich von ihm löste, liefen die Tränen noch immer.  
  
„Ich liebe dich Sev." Sie küsste ihn.  
  
Severus verstand nicht was los war. „Ich dich auch", murmelte er nur.  
  
„Ich muss gehen. Es tut mir leid." Kolleen drehte sich um und ging.  
  
Severus sah ihr nach und wusste nicht, ob er ihr nachgehen sollte. Geschweige denn was er überhaupt tun sollte.  
  
Einige ewige Sekunden stand er da und starrte ins Leere. Seine Gedanken waren leer und voll zugleich.  
  
Dann lief er ihr hinterher. Erst kurz vor der fetten Dame hatte er sie eingeholt.  
  
„Kolleen! Warte. Bitte."  
  
Ohne sich umzudrehen, blieb sie stehen.  
  
Severus ging um sie herum und sah, dass sie noch immer weinte.  
  
„Was ist denn bloß? Kolleen? Bitte sag etwas…."  
  
Seinem suchenden blick wich sie aus und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Ich muss gehen."  
  
„Aber…."  
  
Wieder nur ein Kopfschütteln.  
  
Kolleen ging einfach an ihm vorbei und verschwand im Gemeinschaftsraum.   
  
Severus starrte die fette Dame an. Es dauerte etwas bis er sich soweit wieder gefasst hatte, dass er nach unten in sein Büro gehen konnte.  
  
Im Wohnzimmer ließ er sich in einen Sessel fallen.  
  
Die ganze Nacht saß er da und starrte in den toten Kamin. So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er verstand Kolleens Verhalten einfach nicht. Immer wieder versuchte er sich einzureden, dass es dafür sicherlich eine ganz einfache logische Erklärung gab.  
  
Als er zum Frühstück ging, ging er nicht um zu essen, sondern in der Hoffnung Kolleen zu sehen und endlich zu erfahren was passiert war. Doch auch diese Hoffnung wurde enttäuscht, denn sie kam nicht.  
  
Severus stand auf und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in sein Büro. Dass er ein so finsteres Gesicht machte, dass ihm sämtliche Schüler beinahe aus dem Weg sprangen, nahm er gar nicht wahr.  
  
Er sank auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl und stütze die Hände in den Kopf. Gott, was war bloß los? Er fühlte sich wie in einem Alptraum aus dem es kein Erwachen gab und genauso fühlte er sich auch: Er hatte Angst. Soviel, dass ihm beinahe schlecht war.  
  
Als sein Blick auf die Uhr fiel, sprang Severus auf. Die Kutschen würden gleich fahren. Das war seine letzte Chance sie zu sehen…..  
  
Er lief nach oben in die Eingangshalle und kam nicht weiter. Die Halle war voller Schüler, die sich um die Eingangstür drängten.  
  
Es dauerte ewig, bis er endlich im freien stand. Er stand oben auf den Stufen, die zum Eingang führten. Umringt von einem Haufen Schüler und sah dabei zu wie Kolleen gerade in eine der Kutsche stieg. Sie sah noch einmal auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Aber nur für Sekunden, denn sofort wich sie ihm wieder aus.  
  
Severus wusste, dass er nichts tun konnte und so musste er hilflos zu sehen, wie Kolleens Kutsche immer kleiner wurde.  
  
Als er wieder an seinem Schreibtisch saß, war er zu erstarrt um irgendetwas zu tun, selbst um zu weinen.  
  
Er brauchte einige Zeit, um wieder einigermaßen klar denken zu können. Dann nahm er sich Pergament und Feder und schrieb einen Brief an Kolleen.  
  
Er sollte nie eine Antwort bekommen.  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~  
  
reviewn net vergessen!!  
  
Hier ist der 2. Teile soweit es noch Menschen gibt die weiter lesen möchten….:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1798528  
  
3 


End file.
